Suspicions
by SnApe's Wifey
Summary: After the war, Harry allows fame to go to his head and begins to enjoy life but voldemort returns to his life in the form of two twins who have a shady Past. Harry falls in love and things change. Primarily a Thriller with Drama and Romance.
1. Full Summary

**Full Summary**

Harry has finally allowed fame and worship to go to his head and gives in to the women, alcohol and arrogant nature that he had alway fought. He began to question the values he held because they had lost him so much during the war; Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, George and many more people who hadn't derserved to lose their lives.

Harry saw his return to Seventh year at Hogwarts as an opportunity to finally relax and have fun like he deserved. But the introduction of a beautiful girl and her twin brother in the middle of the year turns Harry's womanising ways around but at the same time she destroys who he is by making him crazy over her.

Snape (who also has survived the war) bribes Malfoy into getting to know these new students, but the beautiful blonde is not only a target for Harry and Malfoy ends up finding love with someone he would never have expected after a failed attempt at beating Harry for the girl.

Course language, sex scenes, violence, suicide attempts and one sadistic, hatefilled, vicious plot that has a number of romantic couplings and Moments. This story has a bit of everything, primarily it is a Thriller but Romance and Teenage drama play a big part, sometimes keeping the story from being too dark.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter One - Harry's new life**

Harry sat in solitude, a grin dominating the features of his average looking face. The only thing no average about this boy was the lighting bolt scar that graced his pale face.

Behind him he heard the dormitory door open and saw a slim line of light slowly grow towards him.

"Harry?"

Harry grinned wider, he knew that if he left to have time by himself he would be followed, it was just the pull he had on people.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Mate. Do you reckon I could talk to you?"

Harry finally turned to face his best friend. Truthfully they had begun to drift apart. They both felt it, the difference was that Harry did not mind, he had plenty of people he could be friends with; whereas Ron would have been devastated if they did not remain friends as Harry and Hermione were all that he had.

Harry nodded in answer to his friend's question, "What's up?"

Ron sat down, fiddling with his thumbs shyly, not able to look at Harry as he talked, "Well, I'm not sure if you have noticed… but… well, I… I… well…" Ron stopped lamely. Harry grinned on the inside, he knew what Ron wanted to tell him and what he would ask but he liked to see him suffering trying to tell his best friend. It was entertaining for Harry.

"Well… we never talk much about relationships and that do we?"

Harry shook his head still smiling kindly.

"Well… I was wondering… do you find it, um… hard… to…to ask a girl out?" Ron went bright red, "But not just any girl… like a real special girl".

Harry raised an eyebrow to humour his friend, he knew exactly who this special girl was, and it had been obvious for years who he had really loved.

Ron's complexion darkened another shad, "I always assumed that you knew that me and-".

"Harry!" another boy ran into the room, a broad smirk on his face, "I've just seen Draco heading up to Snape's office and he said that the party is a go".

Harry grinned, "Sweet". He jumped up from his seat on the window sill and grabbed a jacket that hung off his bed.

"Can we carry on this conversation later, Ron?" he called as he headed towards Dean Thomas and the doorway.

"Sure", Ron sighed in disappointment. He was always second best to Harry's social life.

"Cool", Harry was out the door when he yelled back, "You should come, Ron", but he did not wait for a reply before rushing down the stone steps towards the common room.

Ron shook his head to himself; he had never found the Slytherin parties interesting. It was always just teenagers drinking and having sex everywhere. Frowning he got up and made his way to his bed.

Once in the common room, Harry found Dean and Seamus waiting for him.

"The girls have just run up to get changed", Seamus explained. Buy the girls he meant Hermione, Lavender, Ginny and Parvati. Hermione had relaxed more now that she had seen the death and destruction that the world had. She no longer held study so high above relaxing and enjoying life. She attended most parties and often got a little out of control but always got her work done.

Taking a seat, the boys remained in the common room waiting for their female counter parts.

Eventually the girls made an appearance in the common room.

"Man you girls can take your time", Dean complained.

Hermione scowled, "Just because we have good personal hygiene and we care about our appearance and you don't doesn't give you the right to complain about us".

Dean instantly closed his mouth, not wanting her to have another go at him. Harry however was too busy to hear Hermione's small rant as Lavender had automatically attached herself to Harry as if she were his one and only.

After briefly attempting to kiss him, she released him as he pushed her away explaining that he needed to speak to Hermione in private.

"OK", she scowled momentarily before running after her best friend as she and Seamus made their way out of the common room with Dean and Ginny.

"Ron came to talk to me tonight", Harry said as they began to walk after their friends.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, and well… lets just say he wanted to talk to me about asking you out but got too nervous and started asking me about if I got nervous asking girls out… but not just any girl, that 'special' girl", Harry laughed loudly at his friend.

Hermione frowned but inside she felt happy. She had been waiting for a long time for him to grow some balls and ask her out.

"'Bout time though" Harry added as he finally calmed down after his laughing fit at Ron's expense.

Hermione nodded, she felt good knowing that at least things were moving now. Before this, she was unsure if he felt the same way.

---------------

"Draco, I was wondering if you would be interested in doing me a favour", Snape said barely audible. His voice stung with dislike.

Draco looked coldly at his headmaster. He did not like this man. They had, in the past, gotten along well and had belonged to the same social group, both had been burned with the mark of a the dark lord but Draco now sat him front of him not hiding the anger that possessed his eyes.

Draco did not reply to Snape's request, he merely continued to look at the man of authority, contemplating the consequence of refusal.

"I know why you stare at me with such anger, Draco", Snape continued after a long moment's silence, "However I'm not concerned with that as I have a proposition for you".

Again Draco stared coldly, but now he was slightly more interested.

"You, I am sure, realise that it was my refusal to testify for your father that resulted in him being sentenced to life in Azkaban".

Draco nodded, anger and hatred filling him.

Snape smirked, watching his student getting angry at the mention of his father.

"Yes, of course you do". The headmaster stood and walked around his desk to be standing at Draco's side.

"If you do a duty for me, then I am offering my testimony of how your father turned against the Dark Lord in the final hours of the battle. And I will, of course, leave out that he did this, not out of pure remorse and a sudden growth of morals but only to ensure your safety".

Draco frowned at Snape; inside he questioned this man's motives and the price he would have to pay to shorten his father's sentence.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"You are aware the Dark Lord spent much of his time in Albania throughout his life?"

Draco nodded, "That's where he went after he lost his body attacking Potter".

"Yes, but prior to this he spent much of his time there learning dark magic but also because of a magical artefact that was hidden there. When he was at school he learned of a magical object that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw-".

"The diadem", Draco whispered, remembering Harry Potter's attempts to find the item that had held part of Voldemort's soul.

"Yes", Snape was slightly taken back but continued, "He was informed that it was hidden in the woods of Albania and once he left school he went their in search of it. This information is not of a certain nature however, it is very likely, that he fell for a girl in a small village there".

Draco looked at his teacher questioningly, "Sir, what does this have to do with anything".

"If you remain quiet and allow me to finish then you shall find out", Snape spat.

Draco sat quietly, scowling but waiting for Snape to continue.

"I remember him telling me of a girl he once met. The only girl he ever seemed to care for, but he did not tell me where she was from. Now my research has led me to a small village that there were rumours that he had stayed in during his earlier life. In this village there is a set of twins whose parentage is cloudy. They are both of a magical nature and I have researched their history as deeply as I can go. However I have came to a dead end as no one ever knew who their father was. It seemed that their mother kept this secret well hidden, perhaps even from her children, I do not know. But I did know that since their mother is dead and no one else appears to know of their parentage that they are the only way to find out who they descend from and that the only way to find out of their knowledge would be to invite them to attend our school in their final year". He returned to his eat in front of Draco and sat in silence looking at him.

"So... you want me to...?" He now looked confused. He was unsure of where the conversation was heading.  
"The pair has already been sorted into their houses. Bevan, the twin brother has been placed in Slytherin, while Sasha, the female has been placed in Griffindor", Snape grimaced at the thought of the arrogant house that had once been home to his most hated enemy, recovering he continued, "as I'm sure-", Snape smirked as if he believed different from what he said, "-it is obvious now what I want you to do. I need you to get to know the twins. Understand their background. They will talk much easier to someone they assume is a friend rather than a Headmaster they will barely know."  
Draco looked at the ground, "You think... that... that... they could possibly the dark lord's children?" Draco had to laugh. It was ridiculous. The dark lord with illegitimate children?  
Snape leaned forward, "Yes, I thought your feeble mind would not have the capacity to accept such a farfetched concept, however, do you not think it strange that Bevan's middle name is Tom and that Sasha has the same cold eyes that still haunt my dreams, even after the dark lords death", Snape leaned back, awaiting Draco's response.

Draco looked at his lap for a moment, not wanting Snape to see the interior struggle that Draco was having.

"I will do it", he said finally, "But my father better get out of Azkaban, Sir".

Snape smirked, "Of course".

---------------

"Here's the man of the hour!" Harry bellowed in a tipsy voice as he noticed Draco's appearance in the Slytherin Event's Hall.

Draco smirked as he saw Potter approach him. He knew the boy would not be able to resist a party and it gave Draco a chance to show off and show off how much better his parties were than the Griffindor's.

"Potter, glad you came", the briefly gave each other a manly, one armed hug, slapping each other's back.

"Haven't been to a Slytherin party in a while so thought id pop in", Harry joked. The friendship between his and Draco had begun when the pair had both been offered a joint head boy position. They had both turned it down as their social lives would have taken a back seat and neither wanted that. From there they had begun to bond and slowly became friends. However they were the most competitive boys in their year and often competed for girls, who could host the best party and who could get the other a detention.

"Yeah, I knew you couldn't resist coming to see if I had out done you", Draco laughed.

Harry shook his head but allowed Malfoy to have this one, "So you invited the Ravenclaws?"

Draco smirked, "Cho Chang?"

Harry nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, of course I did boy. But I've got to go find my girlfriend. You haven't seen her have you", Draco scanned the slightly crowded room but did not recognise any of the people as his girlfriend.

Harry laughed, "Draco, you go through girlfriends so fast that I have no idea who your girlfriend is".

Draco smiled cheekily, "Let's hope I remember which one she is then aye? Else I could be in real big trouble". Without another word he left Harry and walked through the crowd in search of a tall, slim, dark skinned girl named Tanya. They had been dating for two weeks now and Draco did like her, it was just irritating having a girlfriend at times because if they caught you with another girl that was the end of your root on call.

"Draco", a cool voice behind the blonde boy made him grin.

"Tanz!" He turned and gave her a tight hug and then a gentle kiss on her soft lips, "Missed you".

"Me too", she replied, her voice more warm now. She even returned his smile.

"Come on, lets go say hi to everyone", he grabbed her hand and began leading her through the people dancing and talking in the room. AS the night worn on, Draco ended up losing Tanya, but it didn't bother him as he was drunk and did not feel like having a nagging girl attached to him all night.

On the other side of the room, Harry had finally spotted Cho Chang. She was with a large group of Ravenclaw girls but she had also noticed Harry and was smiling widely at him, blowing flirting kisses in his direction. Slowly Harry made his way over to her.

"Hey gorgeous", he said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Same back", she purred, chuckling a little.

"How's your night?"

She shrugged, "Better now".

"Yeah?" Harry moved closer to her, placing a hand on her waist "Is that 'coz of me?"

Cho giggled and nodded, but pulled out of his reach. Harry, taking this as an invitation to move more her way, moved towards her more, this time placing both hands on her waist as he pulled her towards him. Kissing her roughly in the process.

Again Cho pulled away, "Harry!" she squealed. Giving him a surprise.

"What?" he replied.

"If you want me, you have to ask me out. I don't do random hook ups", she smiled sweetly.

Harry gapped at her.

She stared at him expectedly, "So are you going to ask me out?"

Harry frowned, "Yeah alright", he hated being blackmailed into dating a girl, but she was hot and he had liked her a lot in the past.

She smiled widely and turned to her friends, telling them her exciting news. Scowling Harry tried to pull her back by her hand but she snatched it away, turning back to him, "I will come find you later ok?"

Nodding in a bored way, he left her with her friends and headed towards the drinks table. On his way he glanced into a corner that had thin silk drapes and couches. Sitting in the middle couch was a very drunk looking Malfoy being entertained by the Patil Twins who were all over him. Laughing to himself at how Malfoy's girlfriend would react, Harry continued towards the drinks. .

Hermione was standing, talking to a boy near the table, instantly Harry smirked knowing he was going to sleep with some that night. Harry didn't recognise the boy she was with, though he noticed how intent on keeping Hermione's attention he was but he didn't care. He walked up to Hermione and indicated for her to follow him. Obediently she tailed her friend as he headed for the entrance door. Once outside in the quiet where they were alone, Harry pushed Hermione up against the wall and gave her a rough kiss which she returned without any emotional feeling. Wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and allowing him to put his arms around her small waist. He began kissing her ear and slowly kissed a line down to her chest. He then slipped his hands up her back underneath her shirt, reaching for her bra strap.

"Maybe we should go to your room, H-", Hermione moaned when they heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" The friends turned to see Ron dressed in a nice shirt, standing at the corner of the corridor they were in.

"Ron", Hermione screeched.

Harry sighed. He was most frustrated at being interrupted more than worrying about his friends feelings.

"Look, Ron. Hermione is single, I'm single we are just having a bit of fun. It doesn't mean anything. You don't have to worry about losing your friends", Harry explained calmly running his hand through his hair and waiting for Ron to accept this and move on to leave him with the girl.

"But… you know… how could…" Ron spluttered but didn't say what he wanted to in front of Hermione.

"I know what?" Harry played, keeping a straight face, not daring to look at a shocked Hermione.

Ron went red, remembering that Harry had taken off before he could explain his feelings for Hermione. Looking at his feet he shook his head, "Doesn't matter", he replied sadly, turning away from his friends.

Hermione did not want Ron to leave and be by himself so she quickly spoke up, "Hey, why don't we all just relax and go have a cup of hot chocolate or something", she looked meaningfully at Harry trying to show him that he had to look after his friend.

Harry scowled and followed without a word, it was one of the worst nights he had had in a while.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter Two – Two different halves**

The Great Hall slowly began t o fill late on the afternoon of the twin's arrival, with students from all houses sitting at their respective tables. The students of Hogwarts had been told of the new students earlier that morning and were now preparing for a welcoming feast. Harry sat at the very far end of the table, more like the king of his house than a normal seventh year student. To his left sat Hermione, to his right was Ron. Though he had turned down the spot of Head Boy, Harry still got the respect of a student with such high esteem.

"How come these guys are exceptions to the normal Hogwarts rules?" Harry questioned, not aiming it at any one person.

Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure. Perhaps they are extremely talented and Snape wants them here to make the school look better".

"Sounds like Snape. He doesn't care about anything other than showing that he's better than every-bloody-one else", Ron remarked, looking grumpily at the Headmaster, who had just taken a seat the top staff table. He had not spoken to his friends properly since the events of the previous weekend and kept sending them suspicious looks.

Harry looked around the hall, seeing people he did not even know the names of. There was enough student at this school, why did there have to be any more? As his eyes scanned the room, he caught sight of Cho. She had short shorts on with a very light see through singlet. Harry grinned to himself as his eyes roomed his girlfriend's elegant body. She did not have a body that Harry considered _extremely_ attractive as she had a very small waist and a rather flat chest, but her face was perfect. As he continued to watch her, she flicked her long, straight, black hair over her shoulder and laughed quietly, obviously at her friend's conversation. It made Harry want to carry her away right then at that moment. However, recalling the events from two day previous, the thought flew right out his head- Cho was just a tease, something nice to look, something to own. She was a prized trophy. That didn't bother Harry all that much, he had other girls he could sleep with, it was just a matter of showing everyone that he owned the best and they couldn't. Smirking to himself his eyes continued to search the hall for nothing in particular. After a few minutes the chatter and laughter died down and all eyes fell on Snape who had stood up.

"As the rumours have been circulating, I'm sure", he sneered, "Most of you know why we have so _graciously _adorned here this evening for a welcoming feast", Snape made sure to emphasis the word graciously, showing that he believed no student in this hall could pass for gracious at all. "Tonight we welcome two new students to our school. They are twins who will be joining our seventh years in their N.E.W.Ts exams this year. They are coming to us from Albania and I expect the entire student population to make them feel welcome, if not there will be detentions for all those who are caught being rude". He sneered particularly at Harry, who merely looked back calmly, a cheeky grin flirting across his face. As two students walked out in front of the staff table, Snape said loudly, "Now, this is Sasha and Bevan Doewell." Harry could not believe his eyes as the twins walked out. Barely sparing a second to Bevan, Harry's eyes were drawn immediately to Sasha. Harry looked at her from head to two. She had medium length, straight, blonde hair. Her face was a nice light brown. As Harry's eyes moved further down her body, he noticed she was very chesty, but had a nice small waist which curved down nicely into slightly wider hips, giving her an hour glass appearance, unlike Cho, who would be described as very square. She was reasonably short compared to her brother but it seemed like she held the attention of the entire hall, her looks alone showed that she was not a British girl. Her brother, like Sasha, was slightly stocky, but also like her it worked for him. He was medium height and had brown hair. He had a handsome face and looked rather muscular. Hermione's breath actually caught in her throat when she saw him.

"Our new students are joining us as they have moved to England to live with an aunty, therefore if they wished to continue their wizarding career they had to join us here at Hogwarts", Snape said matter-of-factly, pausing slightly before continuing, "The sorting hat has already placed Sasha in Griffindor and Bevan in Slytherin-", with this cheering and hooting escaped from the males in the Griffindor house.

"THAT WILL DO", Snape yelled, silencing the noise, "Now, let us enjoy the feast".

-----------

"Albania?", Hermione sat looking at Sasha very intently, "What is it like over there?". She was sitting in an arm chair in the seventh year girl's dormitories, Parvati, Lavender and Ginny were all sitting on the ground or on the arm of Hermione's chair. They were all sitting extremely close to Sasha. Lavender was barely paying attention to the conversation that was taking place around her. She was too busy looking closely at the perfection of Sasha's face. At first Lavender had been jealous of this new intruder because Harry and all her other male friends had gone 'ape' over her. It had bothered her mainly because Lavender had never considered herself beautiful, she was merely nice looking and when she did herself up she bordered 'hot'. However this girl wore no make up, her eyes sparkled, almost menacingly, and she had a beautiful smile. Lavender had looked at all the boys faces, particularly Harry's and her heart sunk. None of the boys had ever looked at her like that. However now that they had gotten to talking, she came across as a very mellow, nice and almost shy person. When she smiled, Lavender felt like smiling.

Sasha smiled sweetly, "Well…um…I'm not sure how to explain. Similar to here I guess", though she really had not answered the question, the rest of the girls just smiled and nodded.

"I've done a bit of travelling myself, with my parents, but I've never been to Albania." Hermione said once Sasha had finished her sentence.

"Really? Wow, where have you been?" Sasha asked pleasantly. She seemed more interested in the other girls lives than telling anyone else things about her life.

"France…all sorts of places", Hermione replied calmly, "But I'm always happier here at Hogwarts".

"Yes, well it seems lovely. I feel I could fit in well here", she giggled a little.

"Well, we will all help you of course", Parvati butted in just as Hermione opened her mouth.

"Yeah", Hermione added, slightly scowling at Parvati.

"Thank you, guys. I'm so glad you are all so nice", Sasha sighed, "at my last school, they were never very welcoming to strangers".

"Hogwarts has always been known for its hospitality", Ginny said from in the more shadowy part of the room, her face half hidden. Her voice slightly colder than the other girls. She did not like this girl very much. She was beautiful yet she came across as shy. It did not make sense to Ginny.

Sasha, noticing this, merely smiled sweetly.

There was an awkward silence that followed this, in which Sasha and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny with suspicious eyes, Sasha with narrowed eyes.

"So…" Sasha finally talked, "Harry Potter huh?"

Both Ginny and Lavender's hearts skipped a beat. This was what both were dreading when they first saw her…that she would become interested in Harry and the other two would be thrown completely aside.

"Yeah, he's in our house. Sort of the boss… well at least he thinks so", Parvati replied snidely.

"Yes, I saw him sitting at the end of the table at the feast. He is better looking than I was expecting". Again the two rival girls feel a flush of anger and angst.

"He's alright", Hermione said, "He's too cocky for my liking. However Lavender and Ginny are different stories". She smiled cheekily.

"I am not a different story. I dated him when he was a nice sensitive… NON CHEATING sort of guy", Ginny said with a bit of a sting.

"You dated Harry Potter?" Sasha asked sweetly. She said it nicely but Ginny was sure she heard a hint of mocking; maybe it was even her eyes.

"They didn't only date...they were in love", Giggled Hermione, "Aw but they were such a sweet couple. Didn't Harry even propose to you?"

Ginny scowled at Hermione, "Well not that it's any of her business, but yes he did".

"What happened? Did he change his mind?" Sasha sounded innocent but that remark struck Ginny hard.

Scowling at Sasha now she replied, "No he didn't change his mind. I said it was too earlier and that we should wait a few years. And then he killed Voldemort and got all arrogant and started cheating on me so I broke up with him and told him that I still want to marry him one day…but when he's grown up".

Sasha's eyes opened wide when Ginny said Voldemort's name. All the girls took it for shock of Ginny saying his name, but Ginny saw a darkness cross her face.

Again there was a pause in which Ginny stared at Sasha, trying to read her.

"Well", Hermione finally broke the silence, "perhaps we all head off to bed aye?"

"Yeah, I've had a long trip today", Sasha flashed everyone a sparkling smile, "Which bed's mine?"

Hermione pointed to the one next to hers.

"I can't believe how open this room is and that there are five of us in the one room", she stated.

Hermione just grinned, "Well its to keep from too much trouble happening, but I have put a silencing charm around each of the beds so that once you have pulled the curtain shut it blocks out all of the noise from the rest of the room", she smiled proudly.

"Wow, that's a really good idea".

"Yeah well when the boys found out that I had done that, they all asked me to do their's, since they are all boys", Hermione grinned knowingly, her lips forming a sly smile.

Sasha giggled, "I can image what it's like, I mean Harry Potter's up there. I bet he doesn't get left alone". She smiled at Ginny and crawled into bed.

----------------

"Man, I have never seen a finer looking thing. EVER!" Harry collapsed onto his bed, "Man she was beautiful and sexy", and he sighed to himself as all the other boys murmured in agreement. There was no point in any of them getting excited over her because compared to Harry Potter; none of them had a chance.

"Fuck, that's my mission for tomorrow. To let her get to know me and I will have her back up here for a good fucking by the end of the day", He laughed cruelly to himself.

None of the other boys were listening. They were all distracted with thought of their own. True they had all been amazed at the beauty of the latest addition to the Griffindor family, but there were more important things in their lives. Ron was still distracted by the sight he had witnessed on the weekend just passed. The one girl he actually loved had a thing for his best friend. _Bloody Harry, always gets what he wants. Not only does he sleep with the girl that I love but now he's talking about another girl as if she has no feelings… as if she's just another notch to the belt, the next conquest for the great and noble Harry Potter. _Ron sat on his bed, angry thoughts against his best friend pressing in from all sides. It was as if he no longer knew Harry, he was different. He had even changed the other boys, _Well except for Neville, _Ron actually laughed inside at this thought. He actually doubted Neville had ever kissed a girl let alone had a girlfriend. Not that Ron was much different. He had dated one girl in the past… the girl who now was known as the Griffindor Slut, Lavender Brown. Ron hadn't even liked her that much. She was far too needy. That was evident with Harry now, they didn't go out but she was his little whore who came running whenever Harry called. She loved him deep down; Ron had always seen this but Harry didn't like her for the same reasons why Ron had never liked her. But who could blame him. She didn't even care that Harry just used her, or that he would never ask her out, she loved him so she didn't care how it happened as long as she got to spend time with him.

Dean's mind was focusing on Lavender Brown. He believed that she was pretty good looking, nothing wrong with her anyway. _Compared to Sasha though, she's a damn troll. _Dean actually laughed at that thought and all the boys momentarily looked at him before going back to their own things. He continued to dwell on the other night as well; he had actually gotten quite far with her before Ron had turned up back at the dorm, sulking. Lavender had felt too awkward and had left. He actually had decided that when he built up enough confidence he might ask her out.

"You know, she is the crème de le crème", Harry recited a commonly used cliché, "That's the sort of girl I'm going to end marrying and we are going to have some gorgeous kids". Ron looked up briefly and rolled his eyes then returned to organising his robes for class the next day. Lying down on his bed, Harry stared up to the roof of his bed. He could not believe his luck. The sexiest girl in the school was now in his house. He smirked broadly, _and there is no competition, _he thought evilly

Dean looked up at Harry's words, "I thought you and Ginny were going to grow old together?" he joked.

Harry laughed, "She'll understand. Right, Ron?"

Ron looked up again, Harry continued to stare upwards. Ron's ears and cheeks went red in anger. He could not believe Harry thought that he would honestly agree with that.

"Sure", he replied quietly.

Harry noted the dark tone in his friend's voice, sitting up he said, "Bro, you know I was just kidding, aye?"

Ron started searching through his draws trying to find some clean socks, "Yeah, of course", he replied emotionlessly. Harry looked at him silently for a few minutes and decided it wasn't worth continuing the conversation.

"Well I'm off to go see a good friend of mine, gentlemen", he got up from his bed and headed down stairs to the common room where he had pre-arranged a meeting with a certain girl. Ron looked at his back in disgust. He hated to see a guy… a friend treat woman with such little respect and compassion.

Once Harry was at the bottom of the stairs, he allowed his eyes to scan the room, soon his eyes rested on a girl standing by the fire place, facing the dying embers with her hands on her hips and wearing a silk dressing robe. Her long sandy coloured hair tied up neatly in a ponytail. He slowly walked up behind her and slipped both his arms around her waist.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming", Lavender's voice purred.

Harry chuckled sweetly, "Had to come see you". Lavender turned to face him and kissed him lightly on the lips. The smell of him made her relax and forget that she was only his back up girl, he smelt so good. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body close to hers, making her feel as if they one. Harry placed both his hands on her arse and pulled her closer to him, their lips caressing one another's. Pulling away slightly, Lavender looked into Harry's twinkling eyes, "Do you still love me?" She whispered slowly and softly.

Harry smiled slyly, "Of course, Babe", no honesty in his voice, "But who cares about that shit", he pushed his pelvises harder against her. Lavender began to breathe deeply as she felt him against her, "I want you now". Without further discussion Harry began to undress her and they slowly moved to the couch, not letting go of one another.

When it was over, Harry stood up, changed and walked away without a word or a backwards glance leaving Lavender alone, naked; a tear running gentle down her cheek.

---------------

Draco dressed early the next morning and made his way to the great hall for breakfast. He wanted to make sure that he could get a chance to talk to Bevan before classes started. He had been unable to introduce himself properly the previous night as the Slytherin girls had barely let him breathe. To his surprise, Bevan was already sitting at the table when he arrived. There were a few other Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw early birds, but apart from that they were alone.

"Hey, I'm Draco Malfoy", he held his hand out to Bevan as he sat down. Bevan took his hand briefly in a shake and gave him a rough nod.

"Did you have a good first night?" Draco asked.

Bevan smiled briefly, "Well one of the girls ended up spending the night in my bed, so I'd say yeah".

Draco smirked at him, "They are little whores, aren't they?" he said pompously.

Bevan nodded briefly again, "I think her name was Daisy or Daphne? I have no idea".

"Pansy?"

"Hey… yeah that might be it".

"Yeah, she's a sly one. Alright looking but you don't want to get involved with her. She begins to think that she owns you".

Bevan smiled, "Thanks for the advice".

"No problem. Though if you are on the lookout for a girl Mary is really nice but she's not so into relationships and Tanya's a great girlfriend. Just don't cheat on her, it really hurts", Draco indicated to the three small pink scars just below his ear, "She caught me out and well… she has long nails".

Bevan cringed slightly as he looked at Draco's face, "Man". Draco just laughed and started helping himself to some toast.

"Are you taking potions first this morning?" Draco asked once he had swallowed a mouthful of his toast.

Bevan looked down at his timetable, "Hmmm… looks like it".

"Me too", Draco continued to eat while Bevan pulled out his potions book and started reading. They sat there silently for almost ten minutes before Bevan looked up again.

"The headmaster is the Potions Professor isn't he?"

"Yeah, I used to have a lot of respect for the guy but he's gone very dark on me lately. My parents and him don't get alone so well anymore".

Bevan looked as though he wanted to ask why, but he remained quiet. Peering down at his book again as the two drifted back into the silence that had consumed them earlier.

Soon more people began to arrive; Blaise Zabini was one of them. Apart from Crabbe and Goyle, who generally were too stupid to have a normal conversation with, Blaise was Draco's best friend. They got on very well and had similar interests. Blaise was much quieter and respectful of women. He had dated Tanya prior to her relationship with Draco, and he had treated her like a queen. They had actually been together for 2 years before Tanya finally had enough; she craved a more dominant man. However her experience with Draco had made her regret her decision because Blaise wasn't willing to take her back.

"Morning Drake", Blaise said, taking a seat beside his friend, "Hey I'm Blaise", he said to Bevan, holding out his hand. Again Bevan shook hands.

"Bevan", he said in a rough voice. When he spoke he reminded Draco a little of Crabbe and Goyle, though unlike those two, he was extremely good looking.

"Yeah, I picked that up last night. Shit, could you have made a bigger entrance?" Blaise chuckled.

Bevan looked as if he was unsure of what to say so he merely smiled and looked back down at his potions book. Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow to each other. Blaise mouthed "What's up with this guy?" and Draco returned a shrug, turning back to Bevan.

"So Bev, are you really into potions then?" Draco asked, thinking to himself that it was likely that he was just re-reading the same line again and again.

Without looking up he grunted, "It's alright".

Nodding, Draco continued to press the new comer, "Are you any good at it?"

Again Bevan refused to break his eye contact with the pages in the open book; he shrugged in answer to Draco's question.

Feeling slightly put out, Draco finally decided to leave it at this. It looked like Bevan was not going to easily reveal _anything _to his housemate so it seemed to Draco that if he wanted to get any answers he would have to get to know Sasha, _which won't bother me at all, _he thought to himself with a big smirk. Wondering what his friend was so happy at, Blaise snapped his fingers in front of Draco's unfocused eyes.

"What are you so happy day dreaming about?" He asked with a hint of laughter in his voice, for his friend had looked slightly brain damaged.

Looking at Blaise, Draco just smiled and shook his head, "Nothing".

"Okay…" Blaise rolled his eyes and shook his head, "then how about we just make our way to potions then, aye?"

"Yeah", Draco stood up, "Are you coming, Bevan?"

Nodding, Bevan stood up, replacing his book to his rather large school bag and followed the two blonde Slytherin boys to their first class.

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy approaching the potions class with the new boy. Again he smirked about how he, Harry, had been the lucky one while Draco had ended up with the male twin rather than the beyond sexy, gorgeous blonde Sasha.

"Malfoy", Harry smiled, approaching his fellow seventh year.

"Potter", smirked Draco, "So you got the beautiful new girl".

"Yes I did my boy, yes I did".

"Ahh well, I will just have to come over to your guys neck o f the woods and show her what a real man is like", He smirked broadly. Bevan looked at Draco calmly. He did not care for the way that his sister was being discussed, but it was she who brought this attention on herself, therefore it was her issue. And when it came down to it, Bevan knew she could look after herself. In fact, he would hate to be on her bad side.

"No need, Drake. I have that role covered".

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, Potter".

Harry grin as for the first time his eye sight fell on Bevan Doewell, "So… you're the brother than I presume", Harry held out his had which Bevan briefly took. The hand shake was quite rough, Harry guessed because of the way that he and Malfoy had been talking about his sister.

"You are obviously Harry Potter", Bevan replied in a deep calm voice. Harry nodded.

"Has Malfoy over here been filling your head with lies about me?" he banged his elbow into Ron who stood beside him, grinning. Ron allowed a brief, unrealistic smile flit across his face.

"No", he replied bluntly. Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy who grinned and shrugged.

"Right…" Harry turned from the Slytherins to talk to Ron, "Nice guy, huh?" he said quietly.

"Maybe it's because you were talking about his sister like she was a piece of meat".

"Meat? Come on, Ron", Harry said, "Don't be stupid. She's way too hott to be a piece of meat". He laughed to himself.

"Right", Ron replied, "Come on, let's get inside". Snape had appeared at the door. He held it open and allowed to the students to file inside, where they took their seats silently. They knew better than to talk once they entered Snape's classroom. His robes swishing, Snape moved to the front of the room and stood in front of the blackboard.

"The blood replenishing potion" Snape flicked his wand, this made the instructions appear on the board, "this is the process you must follow".

The class groaned. Harry looked at Hermione; she had sat up and was looking positively excited by the prospects of making such a complicated potion. Harry however was dreading another fail mark because of Snape's personal grudge.

"You have an hour and a half, begin now".

Harry watched as everyone began cutting up their ingredients. Feeling as if this were a waste of time, he also began.

Forty minutes later Snape walked passed Harry's caldron, he sneered at Harry's potion but moved on. Harry watched him for a few minutes as he walked pass Sasha's potion. Harry could tell by his evil look that her potion, like Harry's, was unsatisfactory. Harry smiled to himself; they already had things in common.

Sasha had chosen to attach herself to Lavender and Parvati which bothered Harry as Lavender would try her hardest to get in the way of Harry getting to know Sasha. He would have preferred for Hermione to take her under her wing so that she was closer to him, ready for when he made his move. Harry watched her for a moment longer, her eyebrows were fused and she had a concentrating look on her face. But once Snape had passed by she looked up and watched him move away with a sneer on her face. As if she could feel Harry's eyes on her, she turned to look at him, the ugly sneer replaced by a sweet and sexy smile, which was directed at Harry. Feeling pleased, Harry returned it before turning back to his work, a grinning to himself.

"Ten minutes", Snape's voice rang through the room, making a number of students jump. Snape made his final round of the room, stopping at Bevan.

"This is excellent, Doewell", he said admiring his students concoction.

"Thank you, sir", Bevan replied emotionlessly.

"I am extremely impressed by your skills, 10 points to Slytherin".

As Snape bustled on he again stopped at Sasha's caldron, "I cannot say the same for you though, Miss Doewell", he sneered at her work, "This will not pass". Without any further comments her walked to the front of the class again, "Bring a sample of your potion to the front of the class for marking and then you may leave. No homework, except for Potter and Miss Doewell who I can already see will fail this task. The two of you will right me an essay on the proper techniques used in preparation of ingredients. That is all".

Angrily, Harry slammed all his belongings into his bag and left the classroom without leaving a sample for Snape to abuse.

Once he was out the door, scowling, he began to head towards there next class, Charms.

"Harry!" he heard an unfamiliar girls voice call out to him, making him stop and turn in the direction of the voice. To his surprise, Sasha Doewell was chasing after him, a sparkling smile plastered across her pristine face.

"Sasha…" Harry said with an eyebrow raised, flashing her with his stunning teeth.

"Ahh, so you do know who I am".

"Of course. But what is really a surprise to me is-".

"That I know who you are?"

"Nah, that's a give away", he gestured to his scar laughing, "No, what surprises me is that you have run out of class calling my name yet we haven't been formally introduced yet", he smirked and looked into her eyes, they were a beautiful light brown colour, they almost had a red tinge to them.

Sasha blushed a little and looked at the ground smiling shyly, "Oh yeah". She giggled.

Harry smiled, gently reaching up to her face and tilting her chin so she was looking at him, "What can I do for you anyway, Sasha?"

Blushing softly again, she removed Harry's hand gently from her face, holding his hand slightly longer than a normal person would of, "Ah, well, I was thinking since we both have the same homework, which no one else has to do, maybe we could do it together, you know, help each other?"

Harry smirked, "Help each other?" He lifted his hand and ran a single finger across her bare neckline.

"With the homework", Sasha said sharply, but she had a small smile lingering on her full lips.

"Of course, I know that", he smiled sweetly and took his hand away as the rest of the class began to leave the classroom, "Sure, sounds good. When and where?"

"Well… how about tonight after dinner?"

Harry sighed, biting his lip sexily, "Quidditch practise I'm afraid. I'm captain so I need to be there. But, how about we try for tomorrow night?"

Smiling she nodded, "Well, I better catch up with the girls", she began to walk away. Her hips swishing making Harry bite his lip with complete desire, as if she knew he was watching her walk away, she turned her head and smiled sexily back at him before chuckling lightly as she rejoined Parvati and Lavender.

Lavender had been watching the end of the conversation between the pair. Anger

Begin to rise up in her, however there was nothing that she could do about it, Harry was a player and she had already accepted that, but Lavender feared that the beauty of this girl would almost be enough to turn him off every other girl forever. That would mean her as well.

"What were you and Harry discussing?" Lavender asked coldly as they began to walk away from the classroom.

Sasha, hearing the cold nature of her new friend's voice, looked inquisitively at her; a brief smirk quickly crossed her face. She could see now that Lavender liked him, or she was his girlfriend which would make things even more interesting than she had planned them to be, "Oh, well we were just organising to meet up tomorrow night", she replied sweetly, grinning broadly so as to show she was very happy about this arrangement. She intentionally left out that they were doing homework just for now to see the response that she would get from Lavender.

"Meet up?" Lavender looked coldly at her; "you've been here one day and your meeting up with him?" her voice was becoming extremely rude.

"Lav!" Parvati hissed. Knowing why her friend was becoming angry.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" she asked sweetly, "I mean if he's your boyfriend and you feel uncomfortable with me doing homework with him then I will gladly tell him I can't. I don't want to put you out in anyway", she put a genuine apologetic look on her face but she was grinning inside.

"Homework? You mean your only meeting up to do homework?" Lavender looked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, silly", She playfully tapped Lavender on the arm, "What did you think? That I was going to try steal your boyfriend?" She laughed sweetly again as if it were the most unlikely thing in the world.

"Lav isn't Harry's girlfriend", Parvati stated, "They just have a… thing".

"Oh", Sasha frowned inside but once again put on the apologetic look, "Sorry Lavender, I shouldn't have assumed".

Lavender looked sad, "That's alright. He does have a girlfriend, her name's Cho Chang, but yeah well… we sort of have an… an um… arrangement". Her voice faltered with the last word, her eyes seemed to die as she looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Lavender".

"Don't be", Lavender looked up and put on a fake smile, "It's my choice".

----------------

Snape sat alone in his office, staring at a piece of parchment that he had sitting on his desk. It was the results from Bevan's potion he had made earlier that day. He had reviewed it a number of times but each time the same mark was given. Snape had not believed the quality of what this boy had done. He had done it perfect. Snape couldn't find a single fault, not a single one. He stood up, grabbing the parchment and walked over to a pair of files that the Doewell children's previous headmaster had sent him. It stated that Bevan was exceedingly good in all of his subjects and Sasha had passed everything thing in the previous years but had fallen short of her brother's grand results. Suspicion encompassed Snape's conscious state. If indeed his assumption on the true identity of these children was true than Bevan's marks showed him with as much natural talent and ability that Voldemort himself would have possessed at school, complete perfection if truth was told. Though there was no record in these files of trouble with the two students, Snape could not help but feel that if, indeed, he was correct in his suspicions than it was essential they be watched closely because though they would never have met Tom Riddle, there could be a chance that his thirst for power could have been passed from father to child.

Snape looked again at Bevan's results, "If I were to be suspicious of these children, it appears that Bevan shows signs of a student who could crave power to match is perfect ability and talent", he said aloud, mainly to himself but also in hopes of gaining wisdom from the portraits of previous Headmasters that surrounded the circular room.

"To cast judgement early is to cloud your perception of events that have not yet occurred", Albus Dumbledore replied from behind the Snape's chair.

Snape turned to his late mentor, "we will wait for Draco's insight before I become suspicious of the boy".

"Wise decision, Severus", Albus Dumbledore smiled kindly.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter 3- To know who to L0ve.**

"Harry!", a shrill voice called across the Great Hall the next morning. Harry cringed at the sound. The last person he felt like seeing today was his 'girlfriend', especially when his mind was totally preoccupied with another woman who was sitting in front of him, a vision of extraordinary beauty.

Sasha giggled as Harry tried to pretend to not hear her, though to a very little effected.

"Harry?!"

"Baby", Harry put on a grin and turned to face the rather skinny yet pretty girl.

"Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!" she complained, attempting to push Ron aside. Finally Ron gave up trying to ignore her and moved over, turning to face Hermione instead.

"Yeah, I know Babe", he sighed and grabbed her hand, "I've just been so busy. Practise, homework and other things. You know how it is".

"Yeah, but don't you even want to spend time with me?" Cho said weakly, as if she were about to cry.

"Of course I do, babe!"

"Then we are spending tonight together. After dinner, okay?"

Harry's face fell, "Babe I can't. I have things to do", he said quickly, throwing Sasha a quick glance. She had a sly grin on her face as if she knew what was going through Harry's mind. He was not going to give up time with Sasha to hang with Cho, especially since he could see Cho any time.

Cho's eyes narrowed, "Like what?"

Harry looked at Sasha for help; he didn't really want to say he was going to be spending it alone with the most beautiful girl in the school.

Sasha grinned, clearing her throat so that Cho looked at her, "There is a group of us from our potions class who are meeting up to do our homework", she said, obviously realising that Cho was not in their Potions class.

Cho looked at Sasha as if she was not worth listening to, "Homework?"

"Yeah, babe", Harry played along, "I'm sorry".

"Well you're just going to have to miss it", she said grimly.

Harry scowled. He looked as though he would have happily dumped her right there if she had been any other girl.

"How about Harry spends lunch time with you instead?" Sasha's voice sprung up again, "It's just that we really need to get this done tonight".

Again Cho looked at the girl angrily, _who the fuck does this bitch think she is? I'm the only girl who tells Harry what he's going to do_.

"Please, Babe. It would mean so much to me", Harry looked at his girlfriend and pulled a puppy dog face.

Cho scowled at him for a moment before finally nodding and standing up, "I will meet you here at 12.30 then".

"Sure thing. Cya", Harry stood up and kissed her on the cheek before returning to his food. Once Cho was out of ear shot, Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Thanks", grinning broadly.

"Hey I didn't do it for you, I just want help on my homework", she smirked.

Harry was enticed, most girls who flirted with him always threw themselves right at him, being scared that he will reject them if they don't, but Sasha was toying with him and he was hooked.

"Is that so?"

Sasha just looked at him with a cheeky look on her face, "Why else would I want to spend time with a rich, handsome, famous boy who has a girlfriend?"

The last word stung, but Harry let it pass. Surely this girl would not care that he was dating Cho, she had made it so he didn't have to spend time with Cho but her instead.

"Oh well, we will find out tonight then wont we?" Harry smiled, raising for his chair to go to their next class, "I'll see you later", flashing her with a sexy smile, but she merely nodded her agreement.

---------------

The day dragged for Harry, he continued to check his watch, willing the time to pass quicker but that slowed it down even more. He was excited about spending the evening with Sasha. He hadn't been excited about spending time with a girl in a long time as they had always been there and they were all the same, so that when one was being difficult he would just move on. However this girl was different. Just the thought of her made Harry tingle. He had a number of classes with her that day however, she appeared to be ignoring his attempts to catch her eye, particularly when Lavender was around her. Harry had been frustrated by the fact that Sasha had chosen Lavender and Parvati to become friends with, firstly because Lavender was extremely protective of him and was probably telling the new girl lies about him so she would stay away and secondly, he did not hang out with Lavender and Parvati often because their giggling gave him headaches.

Eventually lunch came around and Harry, after briefly forgetting he had to meet Cho, rushed down to the hall to find her standing at the Ravenclaw table with her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Sorry I'm a bit late, babe", Harry puffed as he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Cho continued to scowl, but soon grabbed his hand and began to drag Harry out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall and out into the grounds. It was a sunny, warm day, perfect to be spending outside, _well with anyone but Cho,_ Harry thought with agitation.

"So… Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private, away from everyone".

"Which is...?"

Cho ignored his question and continued to pull Harry in the direction of the Lake. They stalked around the edge of the lake until the castle was not visible due to the trees that surrounded them. Sitting down silently, Cho allowed a tear to run down her cheek.

Seeing this, Harry sighed but leaned down to wipe the tear away, "Babe, what happened?"

"Youuu", she wailed, throwing herself at Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Harry returned the gesture and began patting her hair, "You don't seem to want to spend time with me, and…and that girl, you… lis…listen to her more then me". She began to sob more.

Harry sat for a moment, unsure of how to fix this mess; he didn't want to break up with Cho. He liked the idea of having a girlfriend who was his… no one else's. Also he did rather like her, and it made him look good dating the princess of the school.

"Cho", he said impulsively, "I love you, and I'm sorry for how I am but… that's just me. Can you accept me for me?"

Cho looked up into his eyes, tear rolling down her face, her eyes puffy and red, "You love me?"

"Of course I do", Harry bent down and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away, "I don't want to lose you. So…" He took a deep breath, "I will try and change for you, because I'm not good enough for you how I am now". He looked away because his acting was so believable he had to grin.

"Yes you are, Harry!" She said fiercely, "You are perfect for me, and… and you won't lose me!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a rough, long kiss. Forgetting it was his innocent girlfriend; he pushed her onto the ground and began kissing her more fiercely. His hands began to slide up under her shirt towards her chest. Freaking out at Harry's rough reaction to her kiss, Cho begun to push him away, showing that she was not ready for that.

Harry soon connected back with the real world and ceased his actions, "Sorry, Babe, I just haven't… you know, since we've been together".

Cho blushed, wanting to change the subject, "I know, I'm sorry too, but you know, that's just how I am".

"I know", Harry leaned on his elbow beside her and stroked her hair again, "You're beautiful".

Cho giggled, "Thanks".

"Not a problem, it's true".

The couple lay there for a number of minutes, talking quietly to one another, stupid grins on their faces, until they were interrupted by a rough voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Bevan had walked right into the hiding place that the couple had claimed.

"Bevan…" Harry smirked, he had met this boy once yet he did not like him. Even through his quiet and calm exterior, Harry could see darkness about him. They way he spoke, with a quite yet commanding tone, unnerved Harry slightly.

"Sorry, Potter", Bevan's face remained emotionless, "I didn't think anyone would be here".

"Yeah? Well we are, so you can move along".

"Harry!" Cho had slapped his arm rather hard, "Don't be so rude", she looked at him with anger and slight disappointment.

"What? We're having a private conversation", he reasoned to Cho, but she was not listening. She had gotten to her feet and had walked towards Bevan with her arm extended in greeting.  
"I'm Cho", she smiled brightly at the boy, "I'm Harry's girlfriend".

Bevan gave her a sincere smile, his eyes wondering her beautiful face slowly, "Bevan", he replied taking Cho's hand, "Your Harry's _girlfriend_?" He asked inquisitively looking at Harry momentarily. Bevan had always been a man of honour when it came to women.

"Yep, his one and only", she answered happily, smiling sweetly. Bevan, however, continued to look at Harry. Harry returned this with a warning glare, _that bastard better not mention to Cho what I said yesterday about his sister. _

"Well, Harry is very lucky, he has a beautiful girlfriend", Bevan turned back to Cho, he looked into her eyes and felt warmed by the softness he saw in them. He was so distracted by how beautiful her eyes were he failed to notices the streak lines down here cheeks that Harry had caused.

Cho blushed with his words, "Thank you", a broad smile across her face, "You're pretty handsome yourself". Bevan merely smiled.

"Well I best leave you two alone", and without any other words he turned and continued down the path around the lake. Harry watched him go with anger welling up inside him. Who was this boy to tell Harry's girlfriend she was pretty, and flirt with her right in front of the Famous Harry Potter.

"He's sweet", Cho said, slightly dreamily.

"He's a troll, a dim-wit, I don't even know how he managed to get into this school", Harry replied coldly, disliking his girlfriend for her compliments of Bevan.

Cho had stopped listening, she was watching the boy she had just met walk away. She smiled to herself, allowing her eyes to move to Harry. He had been jealous… really jealous that this boy had made her blush. She now had a way of ensuring Harry's attention, all she had to do was flirt with Bevan.

Bevan looked back at the couple for a moment. He could see Cho still watching him but Harry was talking to her; it appeared as though she was ignoring him. Bevan could not believe that Potter had such a nice girlfriend while he was conspiring to sleep with Bevan's sister and god-knows who else.

Bevan had been mesmerised by Cho's beauty. People had always told him that his sister was the most beautiful person they had ever met, however, Bevan didn't just take in a person's appearance, he looked at their soul, their personality and to Bevan, and his sister did not have a beautiful soul. Cho, however, came across as a sweet, caring girl, maybe a little over the top but still a good person none the less.

Harry was beginning to anger Bevan, who did not believe in treating women as second rate. While he continued to think an idea came to him, one that would stop Harry Potter from treating Cho like she didn't matter. He smirked to himself as he continued to disappear from the couples view.

---------------

"Finally", Harry said aloud as he left the Great Hall, Sasha had left five minutes before him so he had stuffed his face and ran out after her. She was quite fast. Even though Harry had almost run to the library, she had already been sitting there for a while, her books already open and a pen in her hand as she looked down at the pages in her book.

She didn't look up as Harry approached, "Took your time, didn't you?" She had a sexy smile on her face as she continued to stare down at the book.

Harry sat down beside her, as he did so his knee touched hers under the table, smirking he left it touching hers, "I was hungry".

Finally she looked up, "Really?"

Harry nodded as he pulled out his books.

"You know, this is first year stuff", Sasha sighed.

"Yes, well Snape doesn't care about our pride. He only gave us this to embarrass me".

Sasha looked at him frowning, "Do you really think everything is about you? We did shitty in our potion, he wants us to learn".

Harry grinned at her aggression, "Feisty".

Sasha smile, despite herself, "Yeah, well I would prefer not to be doing this".

"I don't know", Harry said lightly, looking at the girl, "I quite like the view".

Sasha couldn't help it; she began to laugh loudly, "Oh my god, you are so cheesy!"

Harry grinned, he had not meant to be cheesy but he didn't mind that she was laughing; it meant that she was enjoying herself, "I try".

Sasha turned back to reading through the beginning of their Potions book, "I don't know why I suck at potions", she said aloud suddenly, breaking Harry's trance-like look.

"What?"

"I wish I was as good as Bevan at all of these subjects", she continued.

"Why…?"

"Well, then I wouldn't have to be stuck here with you doing a first year essay when I could be out there flirting with single attractive Hogwarts boys", she grinned as she saw Harry's face drop. A sad look filled his eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't particularly want to be here with you either but, you asked me to help you", he replaced his honest sadness with a scowl; he looked down at his work.

Sasha frowned to herself, she had not wanted him to get angry with her; she had just wanted him to chase her, she didn't want to make it easy for him.

"I'm just joking, Harry", she said playfully, gently tapping his arm.

Harry looked up grinning, "Man, made me feel like the smelly kid who no one wants to be around", he said jokingly. A slightly hurt look consuming his features though he smiled.  
Sasha smiled at him fondly; he was not the arrogant boy that the Griffindor girls made him out to be.

"So tell me, this Cho girl, do you love her?"

Harry looked at her, slightly confused, "No", he replied truthfully.

"I didn't think so", she smirked, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, she's beautiful and I like having her around… sometimes anyway".

"Well you didn't seem too pleased to see her this morning", Sasha watched him curiously as he looked at her admiringly.

"Yes, well… I really wanted to spend some time with you. Get to know you a bit better", Harry said, a one sided smile on his lips.

Sasha smirked again, "Yeah, well I also figured that. You are very easy to read, Harry Potter".

"Not all girls can do it though", he chuckled, "Stupid Lavender thinks I love her too, except she's dumber than Cho because she knows I have a girlfriend and she knows I'm promiscuous, yet she still allows her self to believe that she's the one".

Rather than being offended, Sasha smirked broader, this was what she wanted to hear. She leaned forward and placed her hand on Harry's thigh.

Smirking himself now, Harry followed her lead and placed his hand on top of her's, gently caressing her fingers with his. Sasha began to lean in more, as did Harry. Once their faces were inches apart, Sasha pulled her hand away and picked a stray hair off Harry's shoulder. Slowing leaning back with a smirk, she held his hair out to him.

Looking disappointed, Harry frowned at the girl in front of him, "You aren't leading me on now are you Doewell?"

Sasha smiled sweetly, "What gave you that idea?"

"You were leaning in as if you were going to kiss me, then you pulled away".

"That was your mind running away with you, Harry", she bit her lip gently then smiled again.

Harry grinned despite himself, this girl was good. _She obviously wants me, but she's going to make me work for her, _he thought. The idea just urged him to pursue her more. He liked a good challenge; it made the idea of her so much more irresistible.

"Well, maybe it is because I want you real bad", he leaned into her more and placed his hand on her face and pulled her closer, and whispered in her ear, "And I know you want me". He pulled away slowly and allowed his hand to glide down her neck and down slowly to her chest of where her shirt was unbuttoned a little. Unable to stop herself, Sasha felt a shock of pleasure dance through her body, though she did not allow herself to act on this small desire.

Harry removed his hand and grinned, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

---------------

"Griffindor's only? What's this shit, Potter?" Malfoy had appeared suddenly behind Harry as they waited in line outside the Transfiguration classroom. He had passed Parvati who was holding a flyer for the party that Harry had approved the night before.

Harry turned and smirked at Malfoy, "Hey, it wasn't my idea, I just approved it", he chuckled.

"Why would you approve a 'Griffindor Only' party?" he said angrily, "Why wouldn't you want the rest of us to come".

Harry shrugged, "Parvati and Lavender wanted to host a small, but late, welcome party for Sasha and they only wanted Griffindor's", Harry explained.

As each house had an events hall, this meant that each house needed an events manager. This was the person who signed off requests that any house member made, but only if they agree with it. This was to keep the number of parties or events under control because the events manager has a certain amount that they were allowed to approve a year. They did not organise or plan the parties or events, they merely said yes or no to it happening. As well as the manager, there was the house treasurer, who managed what funds go into what events. Most of the money was saved for the after ball celebration, of which each house generally held their own, but almost everyone ended up at the Slytherin party. In Griffindor, Harry was the event manager and Hermione (who was head girl) was the financial treasurer. Malfoy, Cho and Hannah Abbott were the managers for their respective houses, while Blaise was Slytherin's treasurer, Michael Corner was Ravenclaw's and Ernie McMillan (who was head boy) was Hufflepuff's.

"Aw, come on man!" Malfoy looked greatly annoyed by this.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but that's what they wanted", Harry replied, it wasn't just the girls that were effecting his decision, he was ecstatic that it would only be Griffindor's because there would be no Malfoy to take Sasha's attention with his good looks and no Cho to keep dragging him away from Sasha. It was all working out great.

"Gutted", said Malfoy, turning to enter the class as it opened.

"You little liar", Hermione walked up behind him, "The girls said that if you wanted to make it an open party they didn't mind", she had a big smirk on her face.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to make it open now did I?" Harry answered grinning evilly. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed him into the classroom.

"So how did your little study session with Sasha go?" she asked casually, knowing how Harry felt about this new girl.

"Great", he smiled.

"Seriously?" Ron butted in, as they three of them took a seat near the back of the class.

Harry nodded, "I know she likes me".

"How do you figure that?" Ron asked, slightly intrigued by his friends confidence.

Harry just smirked, "You will have to wait and see at this party, Ron".

Ron shrugged, "Okay… if you say so".

"Did you guys actually get the essay written?" Hermione asked, "Because that's what really matters".

Harry nodded, "surprisingly we did".

"Really?"

"Yep", laughed Harry, "She likes to get her work done".

"I could imagine", Hermione said, looking slightly dazed, "With a brother like hers", a small smile broke out on her face.

Ron went red, without a word he turned to face McGonagall, jealousy smeared aggressively on his face. Harry could understand Ron's feelings; he didn't like the boy either.

"Yeah, well that boy better watch himself, he has no right to move in on other guy's girlfriends", Harry spat angrily.

"Well if that guy isn't treating his girlfriend well enough than he does have some rights", Hermione replied knowingly.

"I treat her right!" Harry exclaimed loudly, causing most of the class to turn and look at him. Harry's eyes caught Sasha's. She was giggling, obviously well aware of what Harry had been yelling about. Lavender however scowled when she saw the two looking at each other.

"Mr Potter, if you are unable to keep your volume down and pay attention then I'm afraid I will have to put you on detention", McGonagall said warningly.

Harry blushed a little, "Sorry professor".

The teacher looked at him suspiciously for a moment, and then returned to her teachings.

"I do treat her right", Harry whispered angrily to his friends, who were both holding back laughs.  
They nodded, but both did not believe him, he was a horrible boyfriend and any girl he had dated would back them up on that statement.

Finally, when the weekend had arrived, Harry was glad for a little relaxation. His school work was getting out of control and Cho wouldn't stop dogging him in the hall during lunch, but not only that occasionally between class and before and after class. Not to mention, joining him at breakfast and dinner, which bothered Lavender greatly. The Griffindor party would be Harry's escape from his almost psychotic girlfriend. Plus he would be able to maul Sasha without anyone saying anything to him.

--------------

Lavender had visited him a number of times during the week. They had spent a few nights together in his charmed bed, meaning that none of the other boys were bothered by them. However it had not been very fun, Lavender had gone above and beyond for him but all he could think about was how she wasn't Sasha. Lavender had felt this lack of interest and when she had returned to her room, she had cried again. She wanted to give him up, but she could, he wouldn't let her and she wouldn't let herself.

Parvati had tried to get her to give up on him and tell her that Harry wasn't worth the tears and hurt, but it didn't help. Lavender was hooked. But luckily for Parvati, they had other things on their mind which had distracted Lavender a bit.

The Griffindor seventh year girls had been organising the party all week and Harry was surprise to find that they had made it a seventh year only party, which the years below had not been Happy about. But Harry had calmed them down, promising them a party for their year when they wished. Though there would only be ten of them, the girls had thought this would be the best way for Sasha to get to know everyone in the house, and Lavender hoped maybe some of the other boys which she could sink her venomous teeth into. Lavender had been very cold towards her new friend over her first two weeks, barely speaking to her and giving her deadly glances. Parvati however quite enjoyed this new girls company. She seemed to always be happy, even when she had huge amounts of homework and she was always nice, even to Lavender, despite the evil glares she received.

There had been one point where Sasha had actually opened up to Parvati and told her that Harry had tried to kiss her and that she was worried that Lavender would get mad if she found out. Parvati believed the girl was very genuine and hoped that since she had confessed to Parvati that she had no interest in Harry, that maybe one day Lavender would see this and would accept her as well.

"Drink, Sasha?" Parvati handed her new friend an open bottle of butterbeer.

"Oooo, yes please", She accepted the bottle gracefully.

_Hope she chokes on it, _Lavender thought angrily. Today was an extra bad day because Sasha had gone all out for her first Hogwarts party. She looked amazing and since the drinking had begun, Harry had not been able to keep his eyes off of her. Lavender had actually thrown a bottle at the wall, which Parvati had cleaned up instantly; taking the blame herself, claiming it was an accident.

Ginny had seen this and had walked over to her friend, "I see I'm not the only one who dislikes our newest and greatest addition", she said sarcastically, sitting down beside Lavender.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Lavender said angrily, scowling at her housemate, chatting and laughing happily with her best friend.

"She's beautiful, that's all that matters to her", Ginny replied. Lavender wasn't listening; her eyes were following Sasha intently; a glare consuming them. The two sat quietly for a moment before Ginny blurted out, "I hadn't been bother when Harry had hooked up with you, or Cho, or anyone else because he didn't love you guys. But I can see the way he looks at her… it's like he actually loves her. After only two weeks", Ginny's voice dropped sadly.

Lavender looked at Ginny, "You still love him too?"

Ginny nodded, "And I didn't care that he was with anyone else because he had always promised he would come back to me, but… the way he looks at her. He won't be coming back", Ginny said, tears filling her eyes, "I mean look at her compared to me". Lavender looked between them. Ginny was pretty, but she wasn't Sasha.

"Well, in my opinion, all I see is a bitch-", she indicated to Sasha, "-and a sweet, beautiful person", she finished hugging Ginny, who giggled and wiped away tears.

"Yeah… stuff Harry; if he wants beauty over affection, he deserves her".

Lavender didn't respond to this, it wasn't going to be so easy for her to give up Harry, she needed him.

"Hey, girls!" Dean Thomas had approached the girls and sat down beside them, "What's cracking with you two beauty's?"

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Hey Dean".

"Aw come on, where's the enthusiasm?"

"Not in the mood, Dean", Ginny retorted.

Dean's face dropped, "Aw come on ladies, tell uncle Dean what the matter is", He put an arm around Lavender, who shuddered at his touch but did not push him away. The thought that Dean actually liked her, made her smile.

"Extreme dislike of the new girl", Lavender answered turning to face Dean, "She's a bitch".

"You reckon?"

"Definitely".

"But she seems really nice", Dean reasoned, but discontinued his argument once Lavender shot him a warning glance, "Okay, so anyone up for some drinking games. I have this magically pack of drinking card, bought them from Fred and Georges shop, well anyway, what you do is-".

"Oh my god!" Ginny had stood up from her chair and was looking at the drinks table. Even though someone had dimmed the lights, it was visible that Sasha and Harry were arm in arm and appeared to be glued to each others faces. Seeing this caused Lavender to stop breathing momentarily, before grabbing Dean's face and pushing her lips violently to his. Quickly she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her face and body closer to his.

Shocked by Ginny's loud exclamation, Sasha pulled away from Harry, finally noticing that his hands had just made their way under her shirt, gently caressing her soft back. She hadn't known what happened. One minute her and Harry were talking, she had been flirting as this had been her plan, but it went wrong somewhere and he had gained the upper hand and she had been powerless. She pushed him away from her, anger inside her, not just at Harry but at herself. Putting a fake smile on her face, so as to not give her away, she said seductively, "You're a bad boy, Potter", and walked away, heading for Parvati who was looking at her in shock.

"Sasha", Parvati said quietly, a disbelieving look on her face, "What just happened?"

Sasha calmed her features and put on a sad look, "We were just talking and then he just kissed me and I tried to pull away but…" She looked at Lavender, who had separated from Dean and was looking at her angrily, Sasha grinned inside, "Lavender is going to ha… hate m… m… me", she began to sob, leaning into Parvati for a hug.

"It's alright, she won't hate you, it's his entire fault", she looked at Lavender angrily, indicating her head to a crying Sasha. Lavender ignored her friend and resumed kissing Dean.

"That's just what Harry is like. He doesn't care about girls feelings and when they say no he forces himself on them", Parvati recalled angrily. Her memory flicked back to her experience with Harry. She had been shy and flirted with Harry but his charm had had her hooked and when he tried to sleep with her, she turned him down so as a result he gave her alcohol and in her drunken state she had given herself to him, only for him to dump her the next day, saying she was lousy in bed. She shot a glare at Harry as Seamus high-fived him on his accomplishment of finally kissing Sasha Doewell, "He's just heartless", she whispered.

In another corner of the room, Hermione and Ron sat with Neville, who as always wasn't drinking.  
"Man, Harry just can't stop himself can he?" Ron pointed out.

"What I don't get is what do all these girls find so attractive about him?" Hermione asked, frowned in confusion. Ron just shrugged, not knowing either.

"I'm a guy and even I can see why", Neville said, shocking Ron enough to laugh.

"What the hell, Neville?"

"Well, he's rich, famous, those are desirable things. Plus he's not bad looking and he commands attention".

Ron and Hermione looked at Neville with wide eyes, "That was scary, mate", Ron responded.

Neville blushed, "Luna told me that".

"Right", the sarcasm in his voice was obvious. Neville didn't retort, he would only embarrass him even more, though he had been telling the truth about Luna.

She was a close friend of his; they had helped Harry fight Voldemort in the final battle and had become close. Neville actually loved the girl but he would never tell her, he was far too shy, but he liked hanging out with her.

Neville just shock his head, "I think I might go talk to Parvati", he added, standing up from his seat. Sasha had left Parvati and had joined Ginny, who looked bored and agitated. A smirk played across Sasha's face, like she enjoyed boring Ginny. She looked over at Hermione and Ron, slowly bidding Ginny a "see you soon", and began to walk towards them. Hermione waved welcomingly as she sat down beside Ron. Hermione gave her a questioning look.

"Hey, Ron", she said cheerfully, she sounded as if she had had a bit too much to drink.

"Hey, Sasha", he said awkwardly as she began stroking his hair slowly, and seductively.

"How's your night going?" she cooed.

"Alright I guess".

"Better since I came over here though, I bet", she giggled playfully. Then suddenly she kissed him on the cheek.

Shocked, Ron grinned stupidly, "What was that for?"

Again, the beautiful blonde giggled, "I don't know, just because I can".

Ron grinned broadly, while Hermione went red, not from embarrassment but anger. No body made moves on the guy she liked, maybe even loved. Even though she was very angry, she remained calm and continued to sit.

"So, I hear you play Quidditch in Harry's team?"

Ron grinned again and nodded. Hermione scowled, if anyone else asked him if he played in _Harry's team, _he would have exploded. But no this girl was Sasha; she could get away with murder.

"It must be exciting, having a friend as famous as Harry".

Again Ron just smiled stupidly, nodding to what she said.

Still playing with his hair, Sasha continued to ask him unimportant questions about his life, Harry's life and more importantly his previous relationships. When this topic was brought up, Ron seemed to snap back in reality and mumbled something about getting another drink and shuffled off to the drinks table.

"Nice guy, huh?" Sasha questioned Hermione, sighing and leaning back to showing off the true size of her chest.

Hermione nodded, refusing to look at the girl. Admittedly she did not know that Ron and she had a _thing_, but still. Hermione reasoned herself into accepting that it was her own fault that this girl was hitting on her friend because that's all he was, a friend. _It looks like I'm going to have to change that then, _she thought to herself.

"You'd know the answer to this, Hermione", Sasha said, smiling widely, watching Ron, "Does Ron have a girlfriend… I mean he's very good looking and-".

"Yes!" Hermione said instantly before she even thought about the repercussions.

"He does?" Sasha looked very wicked as she asked this.

"Um… yes he does, or he will very soon", Hermione said strongly, standing up and leaving her new friend alone.

"Ron!" Hermione called, making her way towards him, "I need to ask you something".

Slightly surprised, Ron nodded and stood still in front of his friend, while Harry and Seamus stood behind him, looking interested at Hermione.

"You… well… I hope I'm right when I say this…", she had gone red, but she had to pursue this or she may lose Ron to a sluttly girl like Sasha and never get him back, "You and I… we…we… well I feel that we have always had a… well… a connection, and… well you don't seem to be man enough to do anything about it… which means… I guess I have to be", she went redder as she said that because Harry and Seamus had begun sniggering behind Ron, but Ron looked contently at Hermione, knowing what she was about to ask him, "And that… that just sounded stupid". She stopped, unsure of how to finish.

Ron grinned, "I know what you mean, and yes, yes I think we should date".

Hermione grinned so much Harry thought she was going to split her face in two; she rushed forward and threw her arms around Ron, and said "You bloody dickhead, flirting with Sasha!"

Ron grinned, "Hey that was just her, why do you think I left to get drinks and didn't come back?"

Hermione giggled, releasing him, blushing again, "You are such a coward".

Ron's smile faltered, "I wasn't sure if you would want to go out with me", his ears going red as he said this.

Hermione stroked his cheek, "Of course I did, it's always been you", and without warning she kissed his passionately, making the boys whistle behind them.

"Go, Ron!" Harry yelled gleefully, happy about his friends finally admitting how they felt about each other.

To Ron and Hermione nothing could have been better.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter Four - Lies, Secrets and New lovers**

News of Ron and Hermione union spread quickly through the school, everyone had known it was coming and were not surprised by this at all. Everyone congratulated the couple as they passed holding hands and smiling shyly.

Though it was not the biggest news of the party, it also went around school that Harry had gotten the first taste of the new girl, much to Cho's dismay. Harry had managed to convince her that they were all lying, but she still felt unsure of who to believe. Cho did not know Harry's track record of girls, mainly because the type of girls Harry normally dated did not hang around with good girls like Cho, so therefore she was quite clueless to Harry's dark nature when it came to women. It, therefore, was easier for her to accept his story than it would have been for other girlfriends that Harry had had.

Draco had become rather jealous as he had had any eye for the girl as well. But he knew if he just got the chance to talk to her, Harry would be long gone from her mind.

He was brooding on his recent loss to Harry Potter in the library when Bevan sat down, silently, beside him.

"Harry?" Bevan asked.

Draco looked at the boy, confused, "What the hell?"

Bevan smiled, "I mean, is it about Harry. The reason you are sitting in here alone, scowling".

Malfoy turned his looked at him silently for a while before deciding he could talk to Bevan, "Yes. That bastard always gets lucky like that. I mean I am way more sophisticated and better looking, yet your sister gets put in his house group", he said aspirated.

Bevan chuckled, "She had her sights set on Harry since we found out that we were coming to this school, don't take it personal man".

Malfoy frowned and stared back at his book. He had lost inspiration of his Defence against the Dark Arts class essay. The book held no more wisdom that he could use.

"I need more books", Draco said, closing the now worthless book.

"I need some books", Bevan chuckled, he seemed slightly happier than he had been when he first arrived; it was as if something had changed.

Heading for a section named Dark Arts and defence spells, Draco began scanning the names of the titles, coming across only those which he had seem and studied with before. Bevan seemed quite content with this but Draco needed new material. Searching further down the rows of books he moved into an area based more of understanding the Dark Arts to properly defend ones self, rather than just explaining how to do the defensive spells. As Draco continued to look, he found a book labelled 'Lord Voldemort's Dark Arts and the best Defences against him'. Smirking, Draco laughed inside; no one would ever need this again.

"Found any good books?" Bevan looked over his new friend's shoulder, "Voldemort?"

"Yeah, I was just laughing to myself, no one would need this anymore".

Bevan looked at the book, his eyebrows fused as if he was in deep thought. He opened the front cover and read the first page, "We never knew much about Voldemort. His terror didn't reach our area but we heard stories. And of course we know that Harry killed him in the end".

Malfoy allowed Bevan to talk, hoping he would reveal something he could give to Snape.

"I actually tried to do research on him, because of course he was a fascinating figure in wizarding History", Bevan went silent.

Not wanting the subject to change, Draco asked, "What did you know about him?"

Bevan continued to look down at the book, "Not much, we of course knew of his terror here when he returned three years ago. The trouble he had been causing, but I don't know his past very well. I understand that he did come to Albanian a number of times, mainly when he was younger. We actually have been told he stayed in a place not far from my small village, but I never saw him".

Draco made sure he took all of this in, "Did your mother ever see him".

Bevan shrugged, "If we ever brought his name up, she would tell us she knew nothing and there was no point in asking her. Everything that we found out was from our neighbour who watched us when mother went to work. She raised us alone so the neighbour was almost like another parent". A dark look shadowed his face suddenly, "One day she told us that she had seen the Dark Lord walking past her house, out in the open, alone. She had said that the very sight of him made her too frightened to leave the house for days", Bevan's voice became a whisper, 'his eyes were red, she told us, and as she watched him, she stared right at her through the window and she felt as if he could see her very soul, as if there were no limit to his power" he fell silent. He finally looked up at Draco who had been listening intently.

"But this happened a year or so before we were born she told us, so there was no way for us to back up that story. When I told my mother she forbid us to see the neighbour anymore. Said that the woman was filling our head with lies but I think she was telling the truth. That's why mother got so angry".

Draco stood silently; waiting for Bevan to continue but the he also remained quiet, reading the book in his hand.

Finally Draco talked, "I had the Dark Lord staying at my house, the summer that has just been", and he sighed, and said "That's why my father is in Azkaban. My family was helping him but at the end we gave up and turned against him. And his eyes often do flash red. Its one of those eerie things that happens to him that no one else can do, it's frightful. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him but I couldn't allow him to know that or else my life would have been over".

The boys looked at each other before smiling, "well I have all the books I need". Bevan held up two that the Voldemort book had been resting on in his arms.

Draco reached up and grabbed the two closest books in front of him, "Me too".

They sat back down at their desk, "So was Sasha ever interested in Voldemort?"

Bevan shrugged, "Well, not that she ever told me. We didn't spend much time together when we were at our last school. Kind of like how we are here. We stuck to our own business. But I don't think she was. She was more interested in boys than learning or worrying about things that didn't have much to do with her". Draco nodded and focused back on his work, smiling to himself. He had plenty to report to Snape and that would mean his dad would have a better chance of getting out of Azkaban quickly if Snape kept to his side of the bargain.

----------------

Harry was sitting alone in this bed, the curtains closed except for a gap that allowed Harry a view of the door. He sat up and leaned against the back of bed and pulled out a fiction book he was reading.

He was alone in the room, so he got a fright when the dormitory door smashed open and Hermione walked in, an upset look on her face.

"Why did I have to fall for the most incompetent _BOY_ in Hogwarts?" She growled.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Hermione sat down the end of his bed scowling.

"And what has our Ronnie Boy done?"

Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, "He's useless. I mean I love him, but there are things that I need, and he's just being a sook!" she ragged.

Harry chuckled; he was wearing a pair of boxers, socks and a singlet. If it had been any other girl he would have felt a little self conscious. Shuffling towards Hermione he said, "Yeah, well he's never told me he's slept with anyone and I actually asked Lavender, who is the only other girl he's gone out with, and she said they never slept together". Harry raised a hand and began stroking his friends back. Chills began to consume her as the amazing feeling travelled through her body. She turned to face Harry, who removed his hand and began to unbutton the girl's shirt. Hermione remained still and allowed Harry to do as he pleased as she was desperate for male contact. When her shirt was fully unbuttoned, Harry put his hand under the material and began to caress her chest.

"Harry-".

"Shhhh", Harry whispered, leaning into kiss her neck. Hermione allowed herself to fall into Harry's body. He pulled her closer kissing from her ear lobe, slowly down to her chest.

Getting carried away, the two friends closed the curtains and disappeared under the covers, not noticing that Ron had entered the room, unaware of anything happening behind his best friends hangings.

It had been a week since the party in which Harry had managed to kiss Sasha. He had been happy about this as it was progress towards claiming her as his and showing Malfoy who was the boss, however, she had seemed to have either forgotten what happened that night or he had scared her away. He was sure it was the latter because she was avoiding him and when he did talk to her she merely smiled sadly and walked away. Though he tried to think of her as the gorgeous girl he just wanted to sleep with, the more he sat watching her the more he began to feel for her. He had begun wishing that she was his and that he could hold her and that he could spend all his time with her.

This had begun to bother him greatly as Cho was being even more suspicious than ever because she would catch him watching her.

"She's not that pretty, you know?" Cho said angrily as they sat on the end of the lake on the large field outside the castle. Harry had been staring at Sasha who was sitting and laughing with Parvati and Lavender. Lavender was even laughing as she, also, had noticed that Sasha had forgotten Harry's existence. This was great for her because it meant that Harry was craving female company more than usual and Lavender was there waiting for him. She had been disappointed by the fact that he had begun treating her worse than ever though, even when they were alone. Sometimes he wouldn't even say a word to her.

But Lavender hadn't really been bothered by this as she was beginning to receive a lot of attention and affection from Dean Thomas. She had not expected it as she was used to guys sleeping with her and forgetting her after they got what they wanted, or in Ron's case just ignoring her completely. Dean however was spending a lot of his time just talking to her and flirting with her as if they had not spent the previous Friday night together. She quite enjoyed this attention that she was receiving, though she still could not prevent her mind drifting to Harry constantly.

"She's gorgeous", Harry replied before he could stop himself.

"WHAT!" Cho screamed, slapping him hard on his arm, "how can you say that when _I'm_ your girlfriend?"

Harry looked guilt, "Sorry, babe. The boys in the common room have just been saying that a lot. I'm actually starting to believe it", he lied.

Cho looked at him thoughtfully, "You don't actually like this girl do you?"

Harry thought for a moment, it was getting harder and harder to lie to his girlfriend because he was so hooked on Sasha that his mind was constantly on her, focusing on her laugh, her smile, her beautiful eyes and amazing body.

However Harry did not want to lose his claim over Cho, and if he didn't want to lose her he would have to answer pretty quickly and lie about the answer.

"Of course not, I'm your's alone", he replied putting on a fake smile.

Cho grinned, "Good, because I don't want to share you", she said seductively, leaning forward to kiss Harry softly, then more passionately.

Harry, getting carried away as he always did, pulled her on top of him and held her firmly in his grasp, kissing her roughly. Slowly he slid his hands down to her thigh and began lifting her skirt.

"Harry!" Cho yelled loudly in his ear, making him automatically releasing her.

"What?!" Harry replied angrily.

Cho went red and leaned back so she was sitting on his legs, "Don't do that!"

Harry frowned at her, "You're my girlfriend, what do you expect?"

"You to respect me!" she growled.

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed the girl off his legs. He had had enough of her yelling. Unfortunately Cho landed awkwardly on her wrist and she let out a screech of pain.  
Shocked by the noise, Harry quickly grabbed her arm and inspected it. There were no bruises or lumps. Disgusted by how little this girl knew of real pain, he threw her arm back at her, "There's nothing wrong with it".

"Harry! You are such a jerk", she yelled, causing the Griffindor girls to give then suspicious looks, Lavender was smirking though.

"Look, Cho", Harry stood up, planning to leave his girlfriend sitting alone, "I need a break… I will see you later ok". Without another word he turned and left her.

"Harry!!" she continued to call but Harry did not reply.

---------------

When the weekend rolled around, news of another party in the Slytherin Events Hall was passed around. Harry sought out Malfoy to clarify who was invited. Malfoy had smirked as he told him it was just Slytherin and Griffindor. Relieved that Cho was not invited, Harry made plans to attend the party.

The night of the party he stood buttoning up a shirt in front if the mirror. Looking at himself he smiled at how good he looked when he put effort into his appearance. Behind him Ron was playing with his wand, twirling it in his fingers.

Turning to his friend, Harry asked, "Do I look alright?"

Ron burst out laughing, "I think your starting to spend too much time with that spastic girlfriend of your. You're starting to sound like a girl. Next you will be asking me if your ass looks big".

Harry frowned and threw the fingers at his friend. He turned back to the mirror with a scowl on his face.

"Why do you go out with her if you don't even like her?" Ron asked absent minded.

Harry considered this question for a while, "I'm beginning to wonder myself", he answered honestly, "Oh well, he wont be there tonight anyways". Leaving the mirror he walked to Ron and gave him a hard shove towards the door, "And don't you start calling me a girl!"

Ron just smirked.

Harry was shocked to see that Sasha did not turn up to the party though her friends were there. However everyone seemed to be enjoying their night. Scanning the room, Harry saw Malfoy and Pansy against a wall. Pansy was shirtless.

"Oi Malfoy!" Harry called. When Malfoy did not turn around he yelled, "Get a room". Again he was ignored but the blonde. Chuckling at Malfoy's openness

There were other couple that were visible. One that was just enjoying each others company was the new couple of Blaise and Malfoy's ex-girlfriend, Mariana. They were sitting slightly apart near the drinks table, talking. Mariana was blushing and Blaise looked extremely content, grinning widely. Harry had been the first to sleep with Mariana and it made him laugh to see her now so shy. When they got together they had been extremely rampant.

As Sasha had not attended the gathering, Harry's night was an instant dud. However Lavender ended up dragging him back to the common room quite early in the night. This left Dean feeling rejected and upset.

The next morning Harry was awoken by the sound of yelling and cursing. He had left his hangings open slightly to allow fresh air but he regretted it.

Wanting to stop the noise he got up and groggily looked around. Immediately he saw the problem. Ron was standing, shirtless, over Dean's bed where Ginny had been trying to sneak out of. Hermione was sitting on the edge of Ron's bed giggling quietly and Ginny was screaming that Ron had no right to tell her she wasn't allowed in a boy's bed when he had a girl in his.

"She's my GIRLFRIEND!" Ron yelled angrily.

"And Dean is now my boyfriend!" Ginny retorted just as angry.

"WHAT?!!" Ron was bright red and looked like he wanted to kill Dean. After Harry and Ginny had broken up, Ron had become very protective of his sister, not wanting her to get hurt again.

"Sorry, Ron", Dean said quietly, looking extremely guilty, "We wanted to tell you last night but you and Hermione left before we could tell you".

"What does that have to do with anything?! She shouldn't be dating; she will just get hurt again!"

"No I won't, Ron!" Ginny's voice was slowly getting higher and higher.

"Ron!" Hermione said sternly, "I think you're judging Dean to quickly. He will treat your sister well".

Ron looked at her angrily, "You're supposed to be on my side", he grumbled.

"Not when your being pedantic", Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as if that was all there was to say.

"Hey", Harry finally called; "want to keep your voices down?"

Everyone turned to look at Harry; Lavender even woke up beside him as if his voice were her alarm.

"Sorry, Harry", Ginny said a little coldly, "Sorry to wake up the king".

Harry had to laugh, "I'm not the king… I'm the kingpin. Get it right carrot top".

Ginny glared at him, "I'm going to have a shower", she said standing up.

No one said anything as she walked away. Hermione sighed and crawled back into bed, Harry closed his hangings and Dean gave Ron a guilty smile before disappearing as well.

Ron stood in the middle of the Room, shocked, angry and annoyed that nobody had taken his side.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**Chapter Five – Continuing Rejection**

The distance that Sasha was giving Harry was noticed by the whole of the Griffindor House. Though she would not tell anyone, she was beginning to worry about not being able to push him away. She was not afraid of being physical with Harry; she had been around with many of the boys at her old school, but they had not meant anything to her, Harry however had a charm on her. That was what scared her the most. She couldn't fall for him or all her plans would fall apart and she did not want that to happen. It couldn't happen.

Harry had been trying extremely hard to get the girls attention but she avoided him at every chance she could. She would pretend that she couldn't hear him call her name, facing the opposite direction when he would try catching her eye in class. It was hard because she wanted to see him, spend time with him and have him adore her, but she couldn't and there was no way she would let him get the better of her and ruin her plans.

Instead she had decided to turn her sights on Professor Snape since she was getting too attached to Harry. This wasn't working either as the Professor was an extremely grumpy, angry man. He would not even look her in the eye and yelled every time that she spoke to him in class and even worse if it was after class. One particular time, she had decided that it was best to get a detention that way she had a reason for being in his classroom with him once everyone had left.

"Miss Doewell, do you realise if you add as much Wolfsbane as you have just added to your potion than you are extremely lucky if your cauldron doesn't explode and cover all in close vicinity of the cauldron in a scale-like exterior", he growled, eyeing the potion with concern.

"No I didn't sir. Maybe if you had told us then I would have been more careful!" Sasha said back, a sneer on her face. The entire class stopped what they were doing and stared at the new girl. No one had heard her speak to anyone in that manner, and to Snape of all people. Hermione gulped, the only other person who had exploded at Snape was Harry and he had not come out of it looking good.

"Not that your mental capacity allows for such advanced thoughts, but this is Potions class, and when making potions of any calibre it is essential that the ingredients and stirring are exact so as not to kill who so ever intends to drink the potion", Snape leaned closer to her, his eyes were dark and his features showed an immense dislike for the student sitting in front of him. "I suggest that since you are taking the perfectionist art of Potion making that you bare that in mind in the future". Stepping back from the girl, Snape turned away from her, "twenty points from Griffindor for speaking out of turn and your immense stupidity".

Calling her stupid had hit Sasha personally, "Well I think you're a stupid Professor for not pointing out these things to your students rather than letting us all assume that we are right in what we are thinking", she fumed, a slight red tinge was dabbed across her cheeks.

Harry bit his lip, waiting for the hurricane to begin. Snape turned to her again and glared, "I don't expect that I would have been made Headmaster of this school if I were stupid, Miss Doewell", he smirked at her, "Fifty points from Griffindor and you will have a detention with Filch this evening".

Sasha swore under her breathe, he was tough. It would take a lot for him to want her.

"Sir!" Harry called once Snape had made his way back to the front if the classroom.

"Ten more points from Griffindor for Potter's lack of manners", Snape said without looking at the legend.

"But Sir, I think your stupid too", Harry yelled, smiling inside yet hiding his feelings from the class. The only way he would be able to get Sasha alone was to do detention with her.

"While I believe you have a lot to offer the wizarding world when it comes to destroying dark wizards and getting yourself in the paper, Potter. I am not interested in your opinions of me and I believe that if you did not receive help from your muggleborn friend than you would be worse off than both Miss Doewell and Mr Longbottom put together. You can join Miss Doewell in detention, and Mr Longbottom, your potion is so dismal that I would like you to go as well". Neville looked as if he was going to cry.

--------------

Snape had arranged for the three Griffindors to have their detention that night in the dungeons. They were to clean out old ingredient jars and refill them with frog spawn.

"You are so obvious", Sasha mumbled the minute that Filch had left the room after giving them their instructions. He had toilets to clean.

"What?" Harry grinned. He was sitting on a crate with a rag in his hand while Sasha was on the ground, a grumpy look consuming her facial features. Neville was alone in the dark corner of the room, sobbing a little. Not listening to the other two quarrelling.

"You could not have been more obviously. You were just trying to get a detention with me", she whispered angrily.

"And what would be wrong with that?" He tried to give her a charming 'you can't be mad at me' look.

"I don't want to be around you!" she said a little loudly making Neville sit up and bang his head on a crate behind him.

Harry frowned, "Why not? What did I do?" His voice held sadness that ripped at Sasha heart. Ignoring her feelings she replied.

"You are a smarmy, cheating, friendship ruining bastard who I don't want to spend time with!" she yelled for fear of sounding fake if she said it quietly.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, "Are you serious?"

Sasha nodded and focused on her work, she wanted to get out of here quickly.

Harry sighed and felt his heart breaking, "Yeah well not that it matters to you but I really do like you, Sasha. You're not like those other girls. You mean a lot to me".

Sasha felt her eyes stinging, tears beginning to well up, "well there's your problem. You shouldn't".

"What?" Harry looked at the girl in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"I don't want anyone caring about me ok. It just makes everything harder", she refused to look up and allow him to she her will tears in her eyes.

"But-", Harry bent down beside her and touched her arm. Instantly she pulled away.

"Don't touch me", she yelled, still hiding her face.

"Sasha", Harry became more forceful, determined to make her see reason. This time he grabbed both her arms and pulled her towards him. In a moment's weakness, Sasha allowed Harry to push his lips against her in a passionate kiss. Lost in her own pleasure, she allowed him to push her to the ground and climb on top of her. She could feel him growing hard and all she wanted was for him to fuck her. Show her how much he loved her. She let out a little moan as he began to kiss her neck, one hand making its way up her shirt to her breast.

She wanted him so bad but she had to stop him or else she would get too attached.

"Harry, No!" She said strongly, pushing him away.

"Why do girls keep doing this to me?!" Harry said aspirated. He looked as if he wanted to rip his own hair out. He got to his knees.

"Not used to rejection, Potter?" Sasha said, sliding along the floor away from Harry enough to stand up.

Harry scowled at her, "No, I'm not".

"Maybe you should just grow up and stop trying to be such a jerk", she dusted herself off, "Get back to your cleaning".

Harry watched her cleaning for a while. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. She teased and taunted him, she led him on, she played games with his mind but he wanted her so bad. He was beginning to think he even loved her.

The rest of the detention passed in silence except for Neville's occasional out bursts of "ouch" and "Oh no".

-------------

"What news do you have to report? You have had a month to collect inside information", Snape sat pompously behind his desk. His arms fold across his chest and his eyes narrowed in Draco's direction.

Draco cleared his throat, "Well, Bevan has said he doesn't know who his father is. And I haven't had a chance to speak to Sasha since she has been here. Potter's keeping her tightly under his thumb".

Snape sneered, "Well, I will try arranging something to allow you to get to know her. Perhaps doing some potions tutoring or something, god knows the girl is stupid enough to need it".

Malfoy felt a little rush of anger, though he was with Pansy now he still liked Sasha. She was extremely beautiful and shouldn't be called stupid. To prevent a cruel remark, Draco merely nodded.

"In any case you need to try getting to know her better. She may know things her brother doesn't. Do they get along well?"

"I haven't actually seen them together, Sir. Sasha spends all her time with the Griffindors and doesn't see her brother much, but Bevan told me that even when they were at their old school they didn't spend much time together".

Snape nodded thoughtfully, then frowning at Draco he said, "Well that isn't much. From that all I can gather is that they are very different".

Draco scowled angrily, "Well, if you gave me a moment I have more to tell you".

Snape raised an eyebrow but allowed Draco to continue, "Well, we were looking in the library and we found a book… a book about the Dark Lord and well I was quite interested to see that he looked very grim when we were looking at the book. He didn't say he knew much except that his neighbour believes that she saw him in their village about a year before they were born and that him and some of his mates used to do some research on the Dark Lord. But Sasha was never interested in him at all".

Snape's eyes broadened, "That is interesting". He stood up and walked to the file that remained on a small table on the other side of the room. He picked it up and brought it over to Draco, "Bevan was top of everything he ever did. He was brilliant yet Sasha struggled as we have seen in Potions", he flicked through the pages. "Bevan fits an almost exact profile of Tom Riddle at school. The intelligence, the interest in dark history and a quiet, polite nature". Snape looked as if he was talking to himself, but Draco sat still, interested by his Headmaster's ramblings.

"Sasha doesn't fit at all", Snape frowned, "But there is the chance that is more like her mother. That can happen".

"Sir, why is it so important to you to know if they are his children or not?"

Snape laughed, "Because, imagine what would happen if we had the children of the Dark Lord in our midst and we allowed them to grow up and become the same thing that their father was. They need to be monitored. If they know who their father is we need to watch their every move, if not then we must make sure that it is kept from them. We do not want a return of darkness to our repairing world. I wanted them here to watch them and keep them good". He looked at Draco grimly. "I will not allow anymore innocent people to die".

---------------

"He's watching you again", Parvati said, a slight amusement in her voice.

"I wish he wouldn't", Sasha replied looking down at her potions essay. She needed to get it done otherwise Snape would send her down to Filch again and no doubt Harry would weed his way into joining her. The three girls were sitting in the common room, late on a Thursday night.

"He's actually staring now", Parvati had to laugh. Harry was beginning to look like a lost puppy. His entire attitude and his high and mighty confidence in himself was gone. He was just a little boy who had been told he could have the ice cream he really wanted.

Lavender sat angrily looking at her page but not taking in a word she read. She was beginning to hate the girl more because she was turning Harry into something that he wasn't. A sad little boy.

"Arghhh!" Sasha exclaimed, "I can't stand sitting here with him watching me! I'm going to see my brother", she quickly packed up her things and left without saying goodbye.

With Sasha gone, Lavender felt safe to go speak to Harry as he wouldn't be distracted.

"Hey", she said sitting down beside him, "How's things with you".

Harry shrugged and closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "Where did she go?"

"To see her brother".

Harry didn't say anything else.

"So you want me to come see you tonight?" Lavender asked hopefully.

"No", Harry's reply shocked the girl.

"What?"

"No I don't want you to come see me, Lavender!" he snapped.

Taken back, the girl stood up and walked away. Harry had never spoken to her like that, nor had he ever turned her down.

"Damn it", Sasha stood outside the Slytherin common room. She had forgotten that she did not know the password and that she needed it to get in.

She stood there stupidly for a number of minutes before finally she decided to bang on the painting that stood between her and her goal, "Open up".

Malfoy was sitting on the other side of the painting with Bevan and Blaise. He was the only one to hear the sound, "Do you guys hear that?" When the other boys shook their heads he stood up and walked to the entrance. Pushing it open he was shocked to find a pretty blonde girl standing on the other side.

"Hi", Draco said, "I'm Draco". He held out his hand to help her in. She ignored his hand and pushed her way in.

"Great, where's Bevan".

Draco indicated to the two boys sitting in the centre of the room.

"BEV!" She yelled, walking towards him.

"Sasha", Bevan said slowly in a gruff voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sick of my common room", she snapped, "Does it matter?"

Bevan shook his head and indicated for Sasha to take a seat beside him. Draco had followed her silently back to his friends, watching the girl carefully, admiring her beauty even through her anger.

"So what are you guys doing?" she said a little more cheerfully.

Draco answer quickly and a little to excitedly making Blaise laugh, "We're just talking! We don't mind you being here".

Sasha looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Thank you… um… Draco you said aye?"

Her nodded vigorously.

Sasha had to laugh, he was very cute and he wasn't Harry which made it ok for her to flirt with him and like him, "So what were you talking about?"

"Mum", Bevan said.

An instant horrified look took Sasha's face, "Why would you do that?"

Bevan smiled, "its ok, Sash. I don't mind talking about her now. It has been a year".

Sasha looked at him meaningfully, but Bevan ignored her and carried on from where he was up to, "She was weird though, our mum. She would always tell us we have to be strong. To not let our emotions get the better of us because we will end up getting hurt. I'm assuming it was because some jerk hurt her. Maybe even our dad, but she never told us".

"Mum wasn't weird", Sasha said defensively, "She wanted us to be able to look after ourselves because she knew that she wouldn't always be around to look after us".

"Yeah but I would have preferred her to love us when she was alive instead of pushing us away teaching us to not trust our emotions", when Bevan talked about his mother, he always felt anger towards her. Yes he followed her rules and lived by the ideals that she wanted her children to but he hated that other child had parents who loved them and they had received the woman who cared so much that she didn't allow her children or herself to love.

"Well I think mum was brave. She taught us all kinds of spells that you don't learn in school", she smirked but did not elaborate on what kind of spells they were.

"Yeah that was true. She was the one who taught me to make potions when I was younger. Sasha wasn't interested in learning from mum though. She was off with her friend and then later she was off with boys", Bevan smiled slyly and Sasha blushed but didn't deny it.

"So you didn't know your father?" Malfoy asked, wanting to learn more and keep Sasha in the room.

Sasha just shook her head and looked sharply at Bevan. It was almost as if she was warning him to keep his mouth shut, but Bevan did not want to listen to his twin. He didn't mind talking about the forbidden topic with his friends, because of course their fathers had been bad men.

"We never knew our dad", Bevan began, "And mum would never talk about him. He never came to see us, he never sent us letters. I'm leaning towards the idea that my mother never told him that we were his kids. The neighbour, Mrs Hilden her name was, she said that when we were two years old our mum dumped us off at her place and took off to go see him. But he didn't come back with her and she didn't tell us anything about him. When we were nearly 15 she was dating a guy. We never formally met him, we'd see him come to the door and then mum would rush out saying that she would be home the next morning. But we never had a father figure, I guess that's where I get my respect for women from; the fact that I saw my mother get hurt by men and I would never want to be like that".

Sasha rolled her eyes, "You are such a sook Bev". She winked at Draco causing him to grin stupidly.

"Well at least I'm not a trashy whore", Bevan replied calmly, "I'd rather be a sook".

"You are such a wanker, Bevan", angrily Sasha got up, "See you guys later". The then hurried over to the painting and left.

"Stupid bitch", Bevan sad snidely after she was out of ear shot.

--------------

Sasha's rejection was playing heavily on Harry's mind. He was beginning to act like a pussy, he was beginning to be a love-struck child. He had been honest when he had told Sasha that he wasn't used to rejection and with both her and Cho pulling it on him he was beginning to feel inadequate.

"Harry", again Hermione was there to visit him.

"Where's Ron?" was all Harry replied.

"With Dean and Ginny, lecturing them". Harry nodded and indicated for his friend to join him in his bed.

Quickly they began to undress each other, Harry kissing her bare naked breast, sucking roughly on the nipple. Hermione through her head back and pushed her body closer to Harry's. Finally Harry removed her underwear and threw her on the bed, climbing between her legs. Starting from her knee he kissed slowly down her thigh to the top of her inter thigh. Hermione let out a small moan of pleasure. Harry began to remove her underwear and could feel how wet she was. Ron had obviously got her hopes up and left her.

Gently he climbed on top of the girl and thrust himself into her, hearing her let out a gasp of pleasure. Harder and harder he went, grunting a little at his efforts. Hermione's nails were digging into his skin as she clutched to his body, sweat beginning to build.

As she began to climax, Hermione let out a loud cry of pleasure before holding her breath waiting for Harry to cause her the greatest pleasure of her life. When it finally happened, Harry feel beside her slightly out of breath. He refused to touch her as it made what he was doing to his friend more of a reality.

"Go", was all he said and Hermione obeyed without question.

Hermione returned to the common room, her hair slightly messy and a relieved grin on her face. She noticed Ron in the corner of the room with Dean. Ginny had obviously had enough of her brother's banter.

"Hey, babe", she said wearily sit down beside her boyfriend.

"Hey". He said gruffly, "Where have you been?"

Hermione shrugged, "Around".

"Who have you been with?"

"Myself".

Ron eyed her suspiciously but nodded in acceptance but he noticed her hair and her slightly out of breath speech and felt anger rise in him. _Why else would she be in the boy's dormitory? _Ron glared into the fire but did not say anything to his girlfriend while Dean was around.

Eventually Dean bid the couple a goodnight after a rather long period of angry silence. Once he was out of earshot, Ron exploded.

"WHO IS HE?" he screamed at his girlfriend.

Shocked, Hermione leaned away from him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who is he, Hermione?" He said more quietly, but Hermione could see a dark look had consumed his face.

"R-R-Ron I don't… I don't know what you're talking about", he lied, scared of his temper.

"Yes you do", Ron said, looking murderous.

"No, I don't", she continued to say but knew he would not accept it easily.

He stared at her for a long minute, watching each muscle twitch and each needless blink. Finally he decided that he would be able to get it out of her. He would need to wait, to watch.

"I'm going to bed", he said finally, "See you tomorrow".

Her heart still in her throat, Hermione watched the boy she loved walk away. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep sleeping with Harry. Sadly she sighed and headed towards her own Dormitory.


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**Chapter Six – Pansy's mistake**

The weather was beginning to turn darker and the temperature of the castle had dropped dramatically with the approach of the end of October. Everyone had become more subdued and focused on a new heavy work load that the teachers had sprung on them. The Christmas holidays were a month and a half away which meant that the Annual Christmas Ball was approaching. Girls had began talking of who they wanted to take and what they were going to wear, but many did not have time to think about anything but their work, and in Harry and Draco's case; Sasha.

After his first meeting with the girl, Draco had been very intrigued and wanted to spend more time with her. He had kept this fact to himself as he did not want to wreck a good relationship with Pansy if there was no chance with Sasha, which was the likely situation as Harry had staked his claim. However, Sasha had begun smiling at him in class and would always stop to chat in the halls.

As for Harry, the situation with him and Sasha was at an all time low. Even if he was standing right in front of her, yelling, she would still ignore him. It was driving him insane. They had only shared two kisses in the past but he believed that he loved her. He didn't want to give up on her, no matter how stupid he made himself look.

Sasha, on the other hand was finding it easier to ignore Harry as he was annoying her to the point insanity and his charm had seemed to disappear. He no longer held that attraction of a handsome, classy man that she had always seen him as and that had caused her initial desire for him.

Malfoy however was holding a great sense of appeal; she was very drawn to him. Harry was almost scaring her though. He had a dark, almost psychotic exterior when he approached her.

One night Sasha had decided to stay up late to finish her essay. Her housemates slowly filtered off to bed leaving her alone.

Harry had been watching from stairwell to the boys Dormitory and had waited until she was alone.

"Hi, Sasha", his voice was cold and his eyes set on the girl.

She looked up briefly before shaking her head and returning to her work.

"What are you doing?" He asked, walking slowly towards her. His wand held tightly in his sweaty hand.

Again, Sasha ignored his question and began focusing on the cup of tea that was sitting beside her work.

"I just asked you what you were doing!" he said loudly and forcefully, making her look up.

"What the fuck does it look like, Harry?" she screamed back.

Harry ignored her answer, "I can't contemplate why you are ignoring me, Sasha".

"Because you are a silly little boy whom I have no interest in".

"You don't mean that".

"Yes", she looked at him with a frustrated expression, "I do mean it and I wish you would just leave me alone. How come you don't seem to get it! You can't make me like you and you can't force me to change my mind by stalking me", she said this all very fast. Her breathing was very heavy.

Harry bit his lip and felt his knuckles tighten, "Well you're just a misleading slut!" he yelled kicking the table that her work was on. The tea went flying into her, burning her arm. She screamed out in pain but Harry grabbed both her arms and pulled her close.

Gently he kissed her on the lips and whispered, "You'll come back to me. You are a worthless slut just like all the others". Roughly pushing her back into her chair he smiled slyly, "I will leave you alone, but you won't be able to leave me alone".

With that he walked away. Leaving Sasha alone with tears in her eyes and clutching her burned arm.

"Fucking cunt", she said in a whisper in an almost hiss, "I'm going to fucking kill you".

-----------------

"I think we should have another party", Malfoy blurted out at the breakfast hall on a Thursday morning, "I mean we have all been so up tight and stressed about work. It would be a good relaxant. It would give everyone a break".

He friends looked at him with approving nods and smiles.

"Yeah, that would be good. I'm so sick of studying that I think I might die from knowing too many charms", Blaise joked but no one laughed.

Malfoy could not pay attention to his friend as his mind was deep in thought of the best way to ask Bevan to invite his sister and confess his feelings for the beautiful blonde. His thoughts strayed to her, picturing her smiling at him, whispering sexy ideas in his ear and finally kissing him.

"Drake", Pansy had smashed his day dream by plonking herself down on his lap. The shock had made him jump.

"Shit, Pansy", he cursed.

"Sorry, babe", She smiled sweetly, but her features held little beauty. Draco looked across the table and saw Bevan frown. Draco assumed it was because he had warned Bevan off Pansy and now he was with her. It looked as if he had lied to Bevan to just keep him away from Pansy so he could have the girl selfishly. However it was not the case. Draco had always been any easy target for girls. Once he had gotten over Harry's fame and attraction, he accepted almost any girl that asked him out because he couldn't say no for fear of Harry snatching them up and making Draco look like a fool.

"That's alright", he said absent minded.

"Hey-", she said seductively, beginning to make her fingers walk up his arm and across his shoulders, "do you think we should skip potions and head back up to the common room". She leaned towards his ear and licked the edge of his ear affectionately.

Draco felt a sudden chill filled his body, urging him to pick the girl up and carry her to his room to root her like mad. He had to admit, while he did like Pansy's personality, she wasn't very attractive but having her to root beat getting himself off every time he thought of Sasha.

"Fuck yes", he replied hungrily, turning to his boys he added, "We'll sort the party out tonight. I'm not going to potions, don't say anything though. I will talk to Snape later".

Blaise continued to laugh to himself while Bevan merely nodded in a similar fashion as how his two dim-witted cronies did.

Blaise watched his friend leave. Grinning slyly he turned to Mariana, "Hey, you reckon we could get away with it as well?" he raised his eyebrows in a comical fashion.

Mariana glared at him, it was an angry look but Blaise saw fear in her eyes, "No", she said bluntly.

Worried, Blaise leaned closer to her and put a comforting arm around her, "Babe, I was kidding. It's alright. What's the matter", he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead affectionately.

She shook her head rather violently. She had gone pale, "Nothing. Let's… let's just get to class", she said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, ok", without taking his arm from around her shoulder he helped her stand up. When he said he was joking, he meant that he was joking. He wasn't like his other friends who needed sex. He didn't actually mind. He did like it but he liked comforting a girl and spending time with her; loving her, kissing her and treating her as if she were the only person in the world. Not wanting to pressure her into telling him what had caused her to be afraid of what he said. He knew it wasn't because she was a virgin, as Malfoy had informed them all of his dirty past with her, and everyone knew that Harry had been around with almost every girl in their year; including Mariana. He swore to find out and make her not afraid eventually, until then he would enjoy spending time with her.

----------------

It was almost becoming unbearable for Harry to be around Cho. All she did was nag and talk about how he didn't really show that he loved her. Harry was beginning to turn off and wait until the buzzing in his ears stopped to reply with "yes" and "Sure". But Cho saw through this and would hit him on the arm, making him angry.

"I really think that I am the only who is even putting an effort into this relationship!" she screeched at him one time. Harry winched at the tone but chucked evilly, "What is so funny?" she demanded.

Harry allowed his mind to drift to the thought that had made him laugh, _for someone who's putting so much effort into the relationship she isn't trying to keep me happy. No sex from her, I'm no even allowed to feel up my own girlfriend. This whole thing is total bullshit. _

"Harry?!"

"what?" he glared at her. They were sitting in the silent area of the library. Harry had hoped that he would be able to do his 'spending time with her' without her talking, but it wasn't working.

"HARRY!" she yelled, getting glares from the entire room. Lucky Madam Prince wasn't there or else there would have been hell to pay.

"What?!" he yelled back in a slightly quieter voice. This was the first time he had properly raised his voice at her. She stared at him in shock not expecting him to react this way, "You are driving me insane! Can't you just leave me alone? I'm here ain't I?"

She composed herself before answering him, "Yes well this is the first time I have spent with you all week. It's like your avoiding me".

Harry looked at her, breathing deeply, "I'm not avoiding you, but if I was it would be because every time that I'm with you you're nagging me about not spending time with you. Cant you just enjoy the time I do spend with you rather than making it horrible for me!"

Cho gaped at his honesty, she had not expected him to say anything like that, tears began to fill her eyes, "I do not nag all the time", she whimpered, "And I do enjoy the time I spend with you. How can you be so mean?" tears were running freely now.

"Because I'm not having a good time! Maybe if we had sex or even got a little dirty I would enjoy spending time with you, but unlike you, I don't enjoy sitting around being bitched at".

"Harry…" she was crying uncontrollably now.

"Well it's true, Cho", his anger was not leaving him. He knew he had to leave before he made it any worse. Not saying anything else, he stood up and left the poor girl crying in the library. All eyes were on Harry as he walked away, a dark gleam in his eyes.

----------------

"Hey, Bev, reckon I could have a talk?" Malfoy had decided it was best to just tell Bevan that he wanted Sasha to come and that it was because he kind of had the hots for her. True, Bevan would look at him funnily and question his motives but it was better to deal with that and get her to come than for her to spend another weekend wrapped up in Harry's tight grip. He wasn't going to invite any other Griffindors. Sasha would be a special circumstance.

Bevan raised an eyebrow in agreement and walked towards his new friend, "What's up?"

"Look, I know you think that I lied to you about Pansy because I told you should stay away from her and now I'm with her but it wasn't like how you think. I didn't really want her, she blackmailed me into it", Malfoy confessed, giving Bevan a worried yet hopeful look.

Bevan began to laugh, "Malfoy, why would I care about you and Pansy?"

Draco looked at him suspiciously, "Well because you gave me a real dirty look this morning when she came up to me this morning".

Bevan laughed more, "No man, that's not how it is".

Draco relaxed and smiled, "Good". He sighed but looked at Bevan questioningly again, "Then what was that look about?"

Bevan blushed a little, "Well I guess I can tell you. You're like my best mate here. It's quite shameful though".

Draco nodded and waited for Bevan to elaborate.

"Well, you know how your all in relationships and you're all lovey dovey and that? Yeah well I'm just a bit jealous. That's all". He was very red now.

Malfoy gaped at his friend, "Are you serious?" Bevan nodded, "But Anna asked you out the other day. Why did you turn her down if you want a girlfriend?"

Bevan smiled, "I don't want a girlfriend. I want a girlfriend that I really like. You know, I want to be in love. I don't just want some girl that likes how I look. I want a sweet, kind girl that I love".

Draco nodded knowingly; I was how he felt about Sasha. "Did you have a girl in mind?"

Bevan nodded, "But she's taken. That's why I get kind of angry about it".

"And you're sure it's not Pansy?"

Bevan laughed, "It's definitely not Pansy. Trust me Draco, no offence but she really doesn't have that much going for her".

Malfoy pretended to look offended but nodded his agreement and added a roll of his eyes, "She's a shocker, isn't she?"

Bevan nodded.

"So who is this mystery girl? It's not Mariana aye? She's pretty attached to Blaise. Its driving Tanya insane", he smirked at the girls torment. She should never have dumped Blaise for him, she knew his reputation.

Bevan shook his head; keep the number of words he said to a bare minimum as always.

"Well, spill", Malfoy frowned at himself; he sounded like a nosey little girl.

Bevan sighed but opened his mouth to respond, "Well, it's really awkward because her boyfriend really doesn't like me, and I really don't like him because he treats girls like shit-".

"CHO?!" Malfoy instantly knew who it was. There was only one guy who treated girls worse that how he did and if Bevan liked Draco than there was only one person it could be.

Bevan glared at his friend and held his finger to his own lips, "shush!"

Draco nodded obediently, smiling broadly.

"Yes it's Cho but don't say it loudly".

"Hey I got an awesome idea. You know how I think your sister is awesome and I kind of have a thing for her except that I never get to see her?"

Bevan nodded as if the news did not surprise him at all.

"Well what if we invited her and Cho as 'special guests' and that way we can talk to them without Harry around".

Bevan frowned, "I don't know. I mean yeah we can invite Sasha but I don't want to get in between Cho and Harry. Especially since she would never leave the famous Harry for a nobody Slytherin like me". He face dropped as he said this.

"What the fuck man?! Harry is a cunt; you'd be doing her a favour by taking Cho off him!"

"Yeah but she loves him. I know it".

Draco shook his head, "Well I will invite her anyway, aye?"

Bevan shrugged.

"Come on!"

"OK".

"Cool, but you have to invite Sasha for me ok?"

Bevan nodded, "But won't Pansy react really badly?"

"I just want to talk to her. I won't do anything; I mean she's your sister after all".

Bevan ginned knowingly, "Sure you won't".

------------------

"Where are you going?"

"To a party", Sasha grinned, "A Harry-free party".

"I haven't heard about any party that the Griffindors are invited to", Parvati eyed her friend suspiciously. Lavender just scowled. They were all sitting in the girl's dormitory. Hermione was having her hair straightened by Ginny.

"It's a Slytherin party. Slytherin and their family of other houses only", Hermione said knowledgably.

"Who does a nerd like you know that?" Parvati looked at Hermione as if she were dirt. She hated when Hermione knew things that she didn't as the girl was just a nerdy book worm.

Hermione scowled, "Because I was invited".

"How could you have been invited? You are a muggleborn, your related to no wizards or witches", she had a dark look on her face that show anger at Hermione's invitation and not hers.

"Well, not that would you know but I am actually third cousin's with Mary. Shock horror!" she mocked Parvati's look of surprise.

"How did you hide that?"

"I didn't hide it. No one every asked why I go to study with her so I didn't tell anyone".

"I knew", Ginny replied, poking her tongue childishly at Parvati.

"That's great, Ginny" Parvati said sarcastically.

"Are you not coming, Hermione?" Sasha flashed her a huge fake smile.

Hermione raised one eyebrow and shook her head. She had not realised how separated the girls of Griffindor's seventh year had become. Lavender hated Sasha, as did Ginny. Hermione was not fond of her when It came down to it and Parvati seemed to have a thing against the two smarter girls; Ginny and herself.

"That's sad. Well, see you guys later", she walked out of the room, taking all the light with her. In actual fact though however it was getting dark and clouds had begun rolling in, but Sasha's appearance was definitely mesmerising and sparked life in the room.

"Cant believe she's going to a party without us", Lavender scowled. Her demeanour had changed radically since the arrival of Sasha. She used to be a very happy, smile at everything girl. Parvati was always the scowling, angry one, but compared to Lavender she seem positively insane with happiness.

----------------

Malfoy had been staring at the door all night. He had decided the party would be a very formal one. Only because he wanted to impress his guest of honour. Pansy had been over the moon at the suggestion and had stated that it would be like the ball but better as there would be no loser Hufflepuff's.

Half an hour after the party had official begun, Malfoy was beginning to think that Harry hadn't allowed the goddess to join them. But as promised she arrived. While she was indeed dressed formally, she still had allowed room for much of her lovely tanned legs to show and her cleavage made him wish he could climb in her dress with her breasts. Her dress was a nice thin strapped cocktail dress that matched Slytherin's colours just so she could feel like she belonged. Her hair was tied in a graceful ponytail that hung down to the left side of her shoulder.

The minute she saw Draco she smiled, waved and made her way towards him.

"Hey!" she said happily, gently embracing him in a loose hug, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for the invite. Bev told me that you thought it would be nice for me to meet the rest of your house", she smiled brightly making him want to throw himself at her.

"That's fine. Thought you might like to get away from Potter", he let it slip before he thought of what he was saying. Winching, expecting her to say how horrible he was, slap him and leave, he closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself in the balls.

"That's very thoughtful of you. I was thinking the exact same thing", she smiled evilly.

Malfoy gapped at her, "Really?"

Yeah" she walked passed him, allowing her hand to gently touch fingers his, "Maybe we should have a seat". She winked and walked towards a couch that was situated in the centre of the room creating a large circle.

Obediently he followed her, sitting so that he could face her easily and that their knees touched.

"So, are you not so keen on our dear friend Mr Potter?" She asked, as a house elf walked passed offering drinks. She leaned over Malfoy slightly so he could see further down her dress and grabbed a martini, "Oooo, what's this?"

"It's uh… um… it's a… muggle drink that they have at fancy parties". He watched as she tried it, smiled slyly and removed the olive. She placed it on the tip of her tongue and swirled it sexily before biting it and letting it slide down her elegant throat. Malfoy felt himself get suddenly hard by her action.

She giggled at his expression, "Draco, you look as if you want to jump in after my olive".

He blushed and snapped back to reality, "Aw no, I was just thinking how can you eat it? I have never been fond of olives".

"Oh", she took another small sip of her drink as people moved around them. To Draco they were moving slowly and noiselessly as he was focusing on Sasha alone.

"So, you asked if I was not keen on Saint Potter?" he swallowed. He was annoyed that he was letting her get to him this way. He was no longer coming off as the arrogant, self assured man that he was.

The girl giggled a little, and gave his a flirtatious grin, "Yes, only because you seemed to have a lot of anger in your voice when you mentioned him a moment ago".

Draco shrugged, "No, its not that I suddenly do not like our 'god'-", Draco emphasised the term 'god' sarcastically, "But I have just noticed that he's been keeping you looked up in your Griffindor tower quite a bit".

Sasha raised an eyebrow, "So you're upset because you are worried about how he's treating me?"

Draco nodded, but really he only cared because he had not had a proper chance with Sasha and Harry had had her all to himself.

"That's very sweet, Draco", she smiled flirtatiously again and placed a hand on his knee, "But you don't need to worry about me. Plus Harry doesn't have any influence over me. I stay up in the tower so that I don't have to go to parties that he's at". Her voice had become almost a whisper as she had slowly leaned into Draco. Her lips close to his ear.

"You're avoiding Potter?" Draco sat back a little in shock so he could see her eyes, "Why?"

Sasha sighed and pulled away from Draco, "Because he scares me. It's like he thinks he owns me. I wish that someone would just get him off my back and let me choose who I could be with", she batted her eyelashes at Draco and put on a sad look.

"What has he been doing?" Draco looked at her in worry. He did not put it passed Potter to force himself on a girl. He never took no for an answer.

"Well…" She gave Draco an unsure look, hoping he would urge her to talk.

"You can tell me, Sasha", this time it was Draco who put his hand on her leg in a comforting way.

"He attacked me the other night", she paused to allow this information to sink in. She wanted to see his reaction.

Draco's eyes sprung open in shock, "What?!"

"It wasn't bad. He didn't hit me or anything but he threatened me and he pushed me making my tea fall on me", she held up the side of her wrist to allow Draco to see the still red marks on her petite, porcelain skin.

Draco grabbed her arm and pulled it towards her, "Did you not go to the hospital wing?"

She shook her head, "I didn't want to have to lie and say I burnt it myself by accident".

"You could have told her what really happened".

Sasha shook her head, "I don't want him to get in trouble".

Draco frowned at her, "Sasha, this is pretty serious".

She shrugged, "Oh well, all I care about is avoiding him so he will get over me".

Draco didn't agree but nodded and released her arm, "I will talk to Harry". He dint know why it meant so much, but he needed this girl to feel safe, he wanted her to be free.

Sasha gave him a scared look but nodded, "Thank you, Draco". Before he knew what was happening, Sasha and thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and had thrust her lips onto his. Losing control of himself he put his strong hands on her waist and pushed himself into the kiss.

---------------

It happened to be at this point that Pansy had sought out her boyfriend. She was missing his comforting hugs and his passionate kisses. Though the party was not large, it was hard to spot people and Pansy had asked around to find out where Draco was. Tanya had said by the couches with an evil smirk, knowing that Pansy was about to get the same treatment that she had received when she had caught Draco with the Patil sluts.

Smiling widely, Pansy had set of in search of her extremely handsome boyfriend. Scanning the room, her eyes fell on Sasha's sparkling appearance. Sneering, she looked to see who the stupid boy kissing her was.

When she recognised the slicked back, blonde, perfect hair her heart stopped momentarily. It was a minute before she actually stopped and actually took in what she was seeing. Instantly anger took her. She was going to kill that bitch. With short but fast strides she walked towards the two that sat together, arm in arm, on the couch.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my boyfriend?!" Pansy growled with little composure.

Sasha broke the kiss first and stared at the angry short girl who stood in front of her.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Babe", Draco stammered, "It's not what you think", he said weakly, still in the kiss he had just shared with Sasha. He didn't care if Pansy dumped him. Sasha had kissed him and that was all that mattered.

"Of course it's what I think", Pansy screamed, "She was kissing you. I can't believe that you let this happen after Tanya dumped you. I thought you would have learnt a lesson!"

Draco just shrugged, "Look, it's no big deal. It was just a kiss".

Pure hatred flashed across Pansy's face. Her eyes were almost aglow. She looked at Sasha, "Get out!"

Without waiting to be told again, Sasha stood and headed for the door.

Draco stood as well; ready to go after her but one look from Pansy told him that if he did, he was a dead man. Sasha stood and headed for the door.

Draco stood as well; ready to go after her but one look from Pansy told him that if he did, he was a dead man. You didn't fuck with Pansy.

Once Sasha was out of the room and everyone at the Party had taken their gaze from Draco, Pansy whispered to Draco, "Stay here", and she headed out the door after her rival.

Outside the Party, the halls were dark and each breath from one's lips was turned to a cold steam.

Pansy stopped and listened for the sound of high heels clinking against the cold concrete ground. Soon it was obvious that the girl had gone left and Pansy followed. Anger was her fuel.

Walking faster, in order to catch up to Sasha, she turned a corner and saw the girl standing before a set of stairs that lead out of the dungeon. She wasn't moving, merely looking towards Pansy as if she was expecting her.

"Come to beat me up?" Sasha asked casually, Pansy could not see it but there was a smirk across the girls face. Her true intentions were unknown to the girl before her.

"Who do you think you are to come into a Slytherin party and kiss my boyfriend?" Her voice was quiet but it was saturated in hatred.

"I came to you're party because Draco invited me and obviously I kissed him because he was gagging for it", she let out a small laugh at the end.

Pansy felt her face growing darker with rage. Stepping forward more she said, "You are an arrogant whore. You are never to go near Draco again or I will kill you".

Sasha laughed evilly again, "I don't believe you, Pansy. And as for me staying away from Draco; that's not ever going to happen. He wants me, your just the second rate whore he sleeps with to keep him getting too frustrated".

Pansy had heard enough. Taking a final step towards the beautiful Griffindor who was only slightly taller than her, she swung her fist at her perfect face.

Though her fists were small and she was not a strong girl, the impact of the hit was very powerful. Sasha cried out in pain and fell to the floor, grasping her face. The impact of the punch had split the skin on the blonde girls cheek and there was red streaks beginning to cascade down Sasha's face.

Pansy, feeling superior, leaned down to her opponent and whispered, "Stay the fuck away from him or I will use my wand next time and you will regret it". She then stood up to her full height and turned to leave when Sasha responded.

"You're going to wish you never did that, Pansy", her eyes no longer held the calm, happy sparkle they normally held. They flashed red and drove daggers into Pansy's eyes.

A little frightened by this, Pansy hurried away, leaving Sasha leaning on one arm and using her other hand to hold her face, alone on the floor.

* * *

A/N: I know its probably very confusing about how Harry and Sasha are acting but it will be explained. Or maybe you can already tell… Sasha's insane! Also im not sure if i should have a focus on Blaise and Mariana... any ideas? im just getting the feeling its getting 2 cluttered... review 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

A/N – A short chapter and a little darker too. I'm trying to get as many chapters done as possible before I leave!

**Chapter Seven – The Disappearance **

The minute she had returned to the Dorm, Sasha healed her face leaving it bruise and cut free. She did not want anyone to know of the fight with Pansy or else it would link Sasha to her and that could not happen.

The girls were asleep as far as she could tell so she climbed into her bed and pulled the hangings closed. Reaching under her pillow she pulled a diary. Reading through her last few entries she frowned. She was getting distracted, letting her sadistic nature get the better of her. She had one purpose and that should be her main focus, not flirting with boys and insulting their girlfriends just to watch the feathers fly.

Thinking of her last meeting with Harry made her sneer. It would be easy to dispose of him now. She had been getting worried that she was getting attached to him and she would not be able to complete what her mother wanted her to do but that angst was gone. She almost despised him.

Draco was a different story however. He was beginning to grow on her too. This meant more severing ties. She shouldn't have kissed him, it was a dumb idea. And now because of it she wanted to hurt Pansy.

An evil smirk took control of her face, _once more off course wont hurt. I still have the rest of the year to do what I have to. But she needed to make progress with Snape before anything else. She needed him to love her so that when the time came, he would hurt. She needed him to feel the pain that he had caused her._

Laughing she hid the book again and lay down, needing sleep.

--

"Veritaserum is very advanced and I am wary of teaching you this, as there are some in this class I consider less than trust worthy", as always he glanced at Harry and sneered, "However it is important for you to know who to do this for the final exams so I have no choice but to teach you. But if I hear of any misuse of this potion I will not be kind to those who are at fault".

The class nodded agreement. Harry looked in Sasha's direction and noticed her watching Snape intently.

Harry sighed; he had ruined it with her. The first girl he had loved since Ginny and he had ruined it by treating her badly, by stalking and abusing her. He was so angry with himself. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and this was a good example. He had lost his only chance with her.

"Sir, I was wondering if you could help me here", Sasha's sweet voice fill Harry's heart. He watched as Snape walked towards Sasha.

"I'm not sure if it's the right colour sir", Sasha said as he neared her.

"Miss Doewell, I expect that no matter what you did, this potion would never the right colour, let alone the right shade", with a foul look at the potion he turned to Sasha and stared at her.

"But, sir", She said twirling a few strands of hair around her finger, "I'm trying so hard".

"Yes, I'm sure", he replied, his voice echoed with doubt, "However you have little potion making ability and that cannot be helped".

"Maybe", she said seductively, "We could do private lessons", she smiled licked her lips a little. Snape stared at her, confused for a second. Was she flirting with him?

"Perhaps", he said, his brow furrowed.

"That would be so… helpful", she ran her hand down the side of her face, down her neck and along the top of her breasts. She smiled as Snape watched this, knowing he liked what he saw.

Hermione was watching this with suspicion. _What is this girl playing at? She has flirted with almost ever boy in the school and now she's starting on the teacher? It doesn't make any sense. _She decided she would have to find out because she didn't want to watch anyone else go through the torment that she was causing Harry.

--

Harry hadn't spoken to Cho for a week after their big fight in the library. When Hermione brought it up, she said it was likely that she was scared Harry would dump her if she approached him.

"It's not that I want to dump her, its just she make everything difficult", Harry responded aggressively, "She should just root me and then we will be fine".

He wasn't going to approach her until he had his temper under control.

Ron and Hermione's relationship was a little rocky as well. Ron had finally accepted that like Harry with Cho, Hermione wouldn't be able to stay him if they did not start sleeping together. It had been awkward for him as he had only ever known Hermione as a friend and they had been able to talk comfortably but now they were intimate it made Ron often found it hard to talk to her. Harry had just told him not to worry. He got the feeling that his famous best friend did not at all care about Ron's love life… perhaps not any portion of his life at all.

Cho had become severely depressed. She had stopped eating most of the time and would wonder around in a sad haze.

Her friends knew why she was upset as she cried all the time and would mumble about how Harry had hurt her. Luna had talked to Neville and asked him to get Harry to talk to Cho, but Neville could not gather enough courage to talk to Harry.

Cho was walking down a corridor on a Saturday afternoon. She was alone and didn't really know where she was going and neither did she care. Her thoughts were only of Harry and how she could get him to talk to her.

Bang! Cho was knocked to the floor and her head was forcefully knocked against the wall by the momentum of the other person she walked into.

"Shit! Cho I am so sorry!" A concerned voice was nearby, but Cho had temporarily lost her vision. His voice was deep but caring.

"That's ok", she said. She tried to stand up and two strong arms helped to pull her to her feet. When her eyes focused again she recognised Bevan as the person still holding her by the waist, preventing her from falling again.

"Sorry. I was looking at the painting as I was walking passed and didn't see you coming".

"No it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going", Cho blushed at her stupidity. She now had a throbbing head thanks to her thinking of her horrible boyfriend.

Bevan smiled at her until he noticed how empty she looked. He could tell she looked smaller than usual and her eyes were very droopy.

"Are you ok?"

Cho nodded, "Just another pain to add to my sad life". She bit her lip for allowing that to slip.

"What?" Bevan looked at her with concern.

"Nothing, nothing", she waved her hand as if to wave the conversation away.

"No, Cho you can tell me. I want to help", Bevan felt his heart breaking as he watched Cho's eyes begin to well up with tears.

"I can't tell you or else I will just start crying and I don't want to cry in front of people I barely know", she whispered, it looked as if each word was painful.

Bevan was saddened when she said she barely knew him. But instead of leaving the poor girl, he wrapped his arms around her. Not to his surprise, Cho buried herself in his arm and began to cry, her whole body heaving with each sob.

"You can talk to me, Cho", he said as stroked her soft, smooth hair. His grasp on her tightening.

After a few minutes of silence except for the quiet sobs, Cho calmed down and gently pulled away from Bevan.

"I don't think Harry wants me anymore. He thinks I'm a nag", more tears began to spill from her beautiful eyes, "and I'm pretty sure he doesn't think I'm beautiful anymore".

Bevan stared down into her face lovingly, "You are so beautiful. I have never met another girl as gorgeous as you", he said honestly.

Cho actually grinned through her tears, "Stop playing, Bevan". She pushed his arm playfully.

"I'm not", he grinned back at her. They stood in awkward silence for a moment, inches apart.

"Hey, um, sorry for not turning up to the party on the weekend", Cho said shyly, "Malfoy said you wanted me to come, but um, well, all this Harry stuff was bringing me down".

Bevan nodded, "Yeah, no, I understand". Silence again.

"So, does that mean that you and Harry-", Bevan started.

"I don't know where we're at, so there's no point in asking", she replied.

Bevan just nodded.

"Well, I better get going. Thanks for… listening", she smiled and slowly walked away.

Bevan cursed himself. That would have been the perfect time to ask her if she would like to accompany him to Hogsmeade if her and Harry weren't going together. He stood there, arguing with himself until finally he decided it was now or never.

"Cho!" he called after her. She stopped and watched him run towards her, "If you and Harry aren't going to Hogsmeade together this weekend, do you want to come for a drink with me? You know as friends". He looked at her in question.

Cho nodded and smiled, "Yeah that might be nice spending sometime with a friend who doesn't just tell me to get over it every time I get upset", she joked but in reality it was true, her friends were sick of hearing about how mean Harry was.

"Ok cool!" Bevan looked and felt ecstatic. As he walked away there was a small bounce in his step as if things were going right for a change. Nothing else mattered.

--

"Hey have you guys seen Pansy?" Draco hadn't thought much about his girlfriend in the last few days. She has yelled, he had listened and nodded and they had been very distant in the last few days. He actually couldn't remember seeing her at all the day before, that's why when Anna asked this question, Draco frowned.

"I actually haven't seen her in a while. Like the day before yesterday I think", he said trying to recall when he had last seen her.

"Well, she did come up to bed last night. Her hangings are open and I swear that her bed hasn't been slept in. Are you sure she wasn't up with you?" Anna looked worried.

Draco shook his head, "Honestly she wasn't with me".

Blaise smirked, "You know what, I reckon she was off with Potter, trying to get you back Drakie old boy", he did not laugh but his eye did not hide his amusement well.

Draco glared at his friend, "That's not funny". The thought of Harry with his girl was painful.

"Guys, she doesn't just go missing", Anna said, breaking the silence of scowls.

"Yeah, well there could be plenty of places she could be. Maybe she had to go to the hospital wing and didn't have a chance to tell you. Or like I said, she spent last night with Potter", Blaise replied.

Anna frowned, "I just don't have a good feeling about this".

Draco rolled his eyes, "I bet she just she's just trying to get attention".

--

All through the day, Draco kept a watchful eye in class, seeing if his girlfriend appeared but she did not attend any class the entire day making her best friend, Anna, worry completely.

As Blaise had suggested she had checked the hospital wing and asked a number of girls from other house groups and they had all replied that they had not seen. the Slytherin girl.

Later that night in the Slytherin common room, the seventh years all sat around in a circle, Anna with tears in her eyes.

"Look, I last saw her yesterday evening, after dinner, and she said she had to go the Hospital wing because she felt a little ill!", Tanya said aggressively as if the entire group had blamed her for Pansy's sudden disappearance.

"Yes, but she never went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey said she hadn't seen her once yesterday!" Anna said desperately.

"And? I'm just telling you what she told me ok!" Tanya had begun to get angry.

"Well maybe she didn't say that!"

"She did say that!"

"Girls!" Blaise held his hand up, "Look, it doesn't matter what she said, she didn't go there. The only thing we can do it go to Snape and tell him she's missing".

Anna began to cry, "I just want to know if she's ok".

Mariana put her arm around her friend, "We'll find her ok. I mean she has to be somewhere".

"Where though?!" Anna was almost hysterical. She didn't deal with things very well. When Bevan had rejected her she had cried for two whole days.

Mariana shrugged and looked to Blaise for support.

"Look, let's just see if she turns but by the morning and if she hasn't then we go to Snape. Everyone ok with that?" Blaise said strongly, leaving no room for them to argue. As everyone nodded in agreement, he looked to his friend, "You alright, mate?"

Draco looked up, he had a lost expression on his face, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Aw, yeah, of course". He had been thinking of Sasha. He did not care that Pansy was gone. Since the kiss he had thought of nothing but her.

"Even though your girlfriends missing?!" Anna screamed.

Draco glared at her, "Shut up, Anna".

"It's like you don't even care about her!" Tears poured from the girls face.

Draco refused to reply. Honestly, he didn't really care. He had never been one for falling in love or showing great affection for a girl.

"Let's all just calm down. Anna I think you should get to bed", Blaise said, "Mari, can you take her to bed, babe?"

Mariana nodded and led her friend away. Everyone else decided that it was best they left as well. Finally it was just Blaise and Draco. The latter was staring into the fire, content with the situation that had arisen. Blaise shook his head at his friend, saddened by Draco's lack of emotion. There was something wrong and it was affecting him badly.

--

Lavender had visited Harry many times in the weeks that followed his outburst at her. He only ever spoke to her to tell her to come to his room that night. Other than that he pretended she didn't exist. Lavender had been trying extremely hard to tell him how she felt but she was scared of him yelling at her again and telling her to never come to his bed again. However her feelings were getting so strong even though she knew they were not returned.

"Harry?" Lavender whispered one night as they lay on his bed near sleep.

Harry grunted in reply.

"Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I really like you", this time her voice was barely audible.

"Great", he replied with no emotion rolling over on his side to face away from the girl who lay beside him, her heart ripping each and every time he failed to take her seriously.

"I think that you should get over Sasha and be with me, Harry", she said this more boldly than she had meant it.

Angrily Harry sat up and faced the girl, "Don't talk to me about, Sasha! You are nothing like her; you are just a whore who isn't worth my time!" His breathing was heavy and his face was contorted into an ugly, aggressive appearance.

Lavender spluttered but wasn't able to say anything in reply. "Get the fuck out!"

Lavender grabbed her cloths and ran out of the room without redressing. Harry's anger scared her.

She ran down the stairs of the boy's dorm and pulled on her skirt and singlet. Quietly she walked to the armchair in front of the fireplace that now held only embers. Tears began to pour again and she felt anger well up in her. Why didn't he love her like she loved him? She would die for him.

Waving her wand she made a small dagger appear. Tears continuing to fall, she held the dagger so that its tip was centimetres from the flesh on her wrist. She could see the blue vein even in the darkness of the common room. It would be so easy, it could all be over and she would not have to feel this pain anymore. As she sat and contemplated the world without her, her mind drifted to her parents, to her family and her friends. She thought of how they would all be sorry that they never cared about her, that they always put her second best to everyone, especially Harry. It was his entire fault.

Maybe she wouldn't kill herself. She didn't know what would be awaiting her; maybe she would just cut herself. Make herself bleed, and with the blood that would drip from her wounds, the pain and the hurt would leave too.

A smile on her tear stricken face, she plunged the dagger into the flesh of her arm, deep enough for it to bleed but not enough to cause damage. The slow trickle of crimson was bliss. Each cut was a release. She wanted to cause greater pain so that nothing else would hurt her.

* * *

A/N – The focus come back to Sasha in the next chapter and Christmas is approaching! I hope everyone likes the story so far. It will get a bit darker from now on too. hmmmmmmmmm


	9. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.

**Chapter Eight – Snape's secret desire**

"The grades of all of our Seventh year students are abysmal", Professor McGonagall's tone told the class she was being very serious, "You have privileges and you are close to losing them because you are abusing the trust that both the Headmaster and I have given you".

The class remained silent as she eyed everyone, "Now you have to remember that you school work is extremely important and if you fail your N.E.W.T's than you may not be able to pursue the career of your choice once you leave Hogwarts".

This was the talk that many of the professors had been giving lately. They blamed it all on the excessive 'events' that the students had been having but for many it was personal issues. It seemed everyone in the seventh year had been going through problems in their personal life. Luna's father had recently taken ill and her thoughts were all of his wellbeing while others such as Anna and the other Slytherins were still questioning Pansy's shock disappearance. Snape had told the students he would take care of the situation but still he had come up empty handed and had not been able to find a solution for a teenage girl to suddenly go missing and no one knew where she had gone. He had guessed she had left Hogwarts and returned home but her parents said that she had not been home since the start of the school year. They had panicked and visited the school but Pansy had not turned up and her family and friends were beside themselves. Snape had giving up saying that she must have been severely distraught and needed to take off for her own personal reasons and had tried to keep it from the rest of the school. He used her disappearance as an example of why to not let personal affairs rule your life. The Slytherins had been bothered by how lightly he was handling the situation.

AS well as other personal issues, there was not the ball coming up that everyone had to consider. There had been talk for the month prior to Christmas but not much had happened since. It wasn't until Parvati screeched that it was only two weeks away did anyone actually remembered how serious the ball was. It was the announcement of the King and Queen of the ball and to Harry, Malfoy, Parvati and Cho Chang this was an extremely big issue as they all believed that they deserved the title. To them it was more important than head boy and girl.

Harry wanted to invite Sasha but he knew she would turn him down like she always did so he turned to Cho. It was the first time that he had spoken to her in weeks and he told her that they were still together and that she would be his date. Cho was so glad to have Harry back that she forgot how Bevan had offered to take her.

Even at the age of 17, there were still a number of boys who were shy about asking a girl to the ball and Neville was one of them. He was going to ask Luna but it was a matter of how he would do it and more pressingly of how he would gather the bravery to do it.

"Hey, Luna", the pair were sitting together in the library. They often studied together. Neville used it as an excuse to be around her without asking her out and facing the possibility of getting a no back in return. True there never seemed to be any other guys interested in her due to her abnormal nature but Neville always feared he was below her standards.

"Yes", she said dreamily, her face nearly touching the paper as she was attempting to concentrate.

"Are you going to the ball?"

She nodded but did not elaborate.

"I want to go too", he said. He was not looking at his work but rather was watching the blonde girl with pure admiration. She did not reply as it was not a question but continued to highlight pages in a text book that belonged to the library.

Again he took a deep breath and pursued with his quest, "Are you going with anyone?"

"Yes". Again she was not paying much attention.

"Oh. Yeah I thought you would be", he ended lamely. The disappointment in his voice was extremely obvious.

"But that's only if you still want to take me, Neville", she looked up at him. Her face was emotionless as it always seemed to be, but Neville never say her vacant look or the weird way she wore her hair. She looked deeply into her eyes and saw the kind nature that she had.

"I'm who you're going with?"

"Yes, silly!" she smiled at his question. He was always clueless when it came to her.

Neville was unable to control his smile. He beamed at her and gave her a big hug that she was not expecting, "You're great!"

--

Lavender had resolved not to go. She knew Harry would not take her and now Dean was dating Ginny he would not be open to taking her. Parvati had wasted no time in asking Seamus and was glad for his acceptance as she was not sure of who else there would be to take as Ron and Hermione were going together and Harry would take the prettiest girl, with the exception of Sasha, who was Cho. Malfoy had only one person he was going to take and that was Sasha.

He assumed Harry would have asked her but he was planning to outshine the Wizarding god and win Sasha over.

His chance came during Potions once when he was sitting at the table next to hers. She was bumbling along in her work, adding the wrong ingredients and wrong amounts. Draco watched as she prepared to add an almost lethal amount of Boomslang skin. If it had made it to the cauldron it would have produced a gas that could have put the entire class in the hospital wing. Before he knew what he was doing he had jumped up and reached out to grab her wrist.

"That would be a bad idea", he whispered so as not to distract Snape and get them both a detention. If you left your chair without asking in his class he would explode.

"What?" Sasha frowned at him slightly.

"A very dangerous amount of Boomslang skin to add to this potion", she winked and released her hand. Crouching down beside her, he took the strips from her hand and let half fall from his hand before adding the rest to the potion.

Sasha smiled, "Aren't you one to risk a detention for a damsel who doesn't know what she's doing".

"Well there may be another motive than just saving the whole class from suffocation", he winked.

"And what would that be?" at this point Draco was almost reading her lips.

"Well, I figured if I was so valiant and I saved you from Snape's rage and no doubt the rest of the class's, then you might accept my invitation to the Christmas Ball".

Sasha pretended to contemplate her answer, she had not been asked by anyone else and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to go with such a good looking guy.

"Yes, Draco. I will attend the ball as your date", she smiled and Draco's heart nearly exploded with happiness.

"Cool", he grabbed her hand and kissed it before returning to his seat where he sat in ecstasy for the rest of the lesson.

--

Sasha had not yet given up on Snape. He was hard shell to crack but she knew that the only way to close to him was to flirt and the only way for him to fall in love was to sleep with him.

Every other potions lesson she would play the innocent yet clumsy blonde who didn't have any idea what she was doing. On the day that Draco had asked her to the ball she had been mildly angry because she was trying to get herself in trouble and thus have a detention with Snape alone but Draco and wrecked the last attempt so she decided to pursue the private lessons she had mentioned to him earlier in the month.

She hung back after one particular lesson and approached his desk with her hips swishing and her school skirt higher than it normally was.

"Sir?"  
He looked up from his work to find the girl whom he did not trust himself around standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, Miss Doewell?"

"I was wondering if you had thought about those private lessons anymore?" She walked around the desk and stood next to him. Her shirt unbuttoned very low and her hair down. She leaned one elbow on the desk and bent down so she was eye level with him.

"Yes well, I talked to Draco a while ago and I thought it may be useful for him to help you", Snape cleared his throat awkwardly.

Sasha put on a pouting face, "But, Sir. I want to learn from the best and that's you". She ran a finger down his shoulder and leaned her face closer.

"Yes, well those were my thoughts too. I doubt Draco would be able to help you", his breathing had gotten faster and it was taking a long time for him to finish his sentences.

"Sir", Sasha stood up, and in one swift movement she had placed herself on top of his desk, "I was wondering if you found me attractive".

Snape frowned at her question, "Of course I do. You are gorgeous". He would never have said such things to other students but this girl obviously really wanted him and he had to admit that he wanted her too.

"Would you ever fuck me here on your desk? It is the end of the day after all", she said bluntly, opening her legs towards him so he could look up her skirt where there was no underwear to be seen.

Without being told to, Snape Stood up and put his hand on the girls waist and pushed his lips roughly against hers. Without looking up he pulled out his wand and silently locked the door so they were not interrupted.

Growing hard the more he touched her, he began to pull off her shirt while she pulled his robes off with little difficulty. She was a pro.

Snape began kissing her neck and her now bare chest, appreciating all the beauty of this girl's bare body, excluding the remaining skirt.

They kissed passionately, their tongues caressing one another's. Snape allowing his hands to wonder her body, pushing his hard cock towards her through his pants that still remained.

While his body was that of an out of shape 40 year old man, Sasha had had not slept with anyone in months and was not put off at all. She began to remove his pants and then his briefs. Finally she opened her legs wide, allowing Snape to put slide his hand up the inside of her thigh and enter two fingers into her wet centre. Enjoying every touch, she moaned at the slightest movement, desperate for his penis inside of her.

"Fuck me, Sir", She moaned, pushing her pelvis towards him. Snape, knowing that she was wet enough, proceeded to shove his hard penis into her, thinking of nothing but the pleasure this girl had created, pleasure he had not had in a long time.

--

With pleasure of both having sex for the first time that year and knowing that it wouldn't be long before Snape would fall for her, she suggested that she spend the night with him. Snape had willingly taken the girl back to his quarters where they spent most of the night rolling and tumbling in his bed. Finally they lay still.

"Snape, I want to keep seeing you. I don't want this to be a one time thing", Sasha said, rolling on her side so she was facing her older lover.

The man nodded, "Me too. Maybe instead of private lessons for potions we could do other things and say its all for your potions", he smirked at her, "But of course that will mean I will have to improve your marks even if you don't get better or else it will seem suspicious". He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"That sounds great", needing sleep she rolled onto her back and pulled the sheet off her legs as after all the rampant mating she had become hot and need needed to allow herself to cool down. She quickly drifted off to sleep and Snape smiled as he watched her covered chest raise and fall. Slowly he allowed his eyes room her entire form. Once he reached her leg, he saw on her inner thigh that there was an unusual mark that he had not seen before, surprisingly. He sat up and leaned forward inspecting the blemish on her otherwise perfect skin. It was a small snake coiled around, what Snape assumed was a rose. Feeling uneasy about this, he lay back not wanting to think about it. There was no way that this girl would have a mark like that by coincidence. If it was a birthmark, Snape knew it could be because she was Voldemort's daughter. The thought made him shiver.

* * *

A/N – Will Snape be blinded by Sasha's new interest in him? Will he pick up on her true motives or will he let his growing feelings for her make excuses for her sadistic games?

The ball is coming up next, it brings new problems for the boys who are obsessed with Sasha and problems for couples who believe that they're in love.


	10. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: i own nothing harry potter related.

N/A: Sorry it has been so long 4 those of you who are enjoying my story. I'v been busy at skool so havent had a chance to do any writting. Hope you like this one. i know my characters are fustrating but i like them lol

**Chapter Nine – Mixing and Matching at the Christmas Ball**

"Harry, I have been thinking about what you said in the library that time", Cho had asked him to speak to her in private in one of the empty classrooms. She had said she had big news, "And I think you're right. I shouldn't make you wait any longer. Not having sex for this whole time had made you an angry person and I think you deserve what you need after all this time of waiting", as she said this, she reddened. Cho had never talked to a male about this sort of thing and it was extremely hard for her to get over the embarrassment. She had never slept with anyone before and the idea terrified her, but if it meant that Harry would treat her better and want to spend time with her than it was worth it.

Harry's ears pricked up. Truthfully, a lack of sex was not what was making him grumpy and aggressive but the thought of fucking a virgin intrigued him, "So you're going to fuck me?"

"Harry! Don't say it like that! It's so derogatory".

"Whatever, answer my question".

Cho blushed again, "Yes".

"Yeah!", Harry had been sitting a desk and had jumped off and almost ran to Cho, forcefully kissing her.

"Harry! Be gentle", she said once she had pushed him off a little.

"Sorry", he continued to kiss her slower and with more feeling. He put his hands on her small hips and pushed her up onto the desk behind her.

"We're not doing it here!"

"Why not? It's great", Harry looked around at the large messy classroom. It was empty as McGonagall had moved into a new room at the beginning of the year and no one else wanted this room as it was hard to keep the pupil's attention and you had to yell to be heard from the back.

"Harry, it's dirty and disgusting", she scowled at him.

--

Harry was keeping his distance now. At first he had hoped that being around him might change Sasha's mind, but the more time he spent with her, the more he saw her flirting with other guys and the more he was hurt. He had grown a metaphorical outer shell that rejected everyone because of the way he felt about Sasha.

Sasha, however, was ecstatic. She had Snape right where she needed him and Harry was finally leaving her alone. When she thought back to her previous idea, getting close to Harry was a dumb idea. She should have know he would get attached and not only that, if she was close to him then she would look suspicious when she went through with her plans.

She knew she needed to get rid of him soon and then Snape would follow. It didn't matter what happened after as long as she did what she needed to do.

"lumos", she held her wand light up to a vial that she held in her hand. It had a small dropper in it, "Tonight". She said to herself. Standing up, fully dressed as she had planned this for the last week, she made her way silently from her bed to the dormitory door. All the girls were asleep so they had no idea that Sasha was leaving.

Creeping down the stairs she extinguished her wand tip and hoped that she would not trip otherwise she would wake him and everything would be ruined.

Up the boys stairwell and into the seventh year's dorm. Someone had left their hangings open because as soon as she entered the room, Sasha's ears were fill with the noise of someone snoring deeply. Glad for a cover noise, she made her way to the bed that she assumed was Harry's as it was larger than the other's

Tip toeing forwards, she reached out and pulled the hangings open and inch to peer in and see if it was really Harry, which it was.

Smirking she leaned over the bed, trying not to touch the mattress In case it woke the sleeping god. Silently she pulled the vial from her pocket and began to unscrew the top to free the dropper.

"What are you doing her, Sasha?" Harry's voice was a sudden shock that made Sasha fall onto his bed and the vial slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor, smashing in the progress.

Harry seemed not to notice this but instead he grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. Forcefully he rolled on top of her, lying between her legs and holding her hands above her head.

"Get off me, Harry", she growled, but her voice was quiet.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated. His exterior was calm, he almost looked amused.

"I just came to see you", she lied, fighting his grip but she could not wiggle her way out.

"Why?"

"Because… I just wanted to come apologise", she continued to struggle and her tone was aggressive.

With these words, Harry let her go. He then sat back on his knees and allowed her to sit up, facing him.

"You have no idea what you've been doing to me", he said angrily.

Sasha remained silent, unsure of what to say. All that was meant to happen was for her to put two drops in his ear and she was half way to her goal.

Harry continued, "I fall in love with you and you just shun me". He began to get tears in his eyes though the girl couldn't see them.

"Look, Harry… it's complicated. I can't get involved with you. I just can't", she said honestly, a pleading tone in her voice, feeling awkward sitting in his bed.

"Yeah I figured that. Not that you will tell me why though", he replied angrily.

"Harry, I'm sorry, ok", she said in a less than believable tone.

Harry did not reply, he however allowed his hand to reach out to her face and stroke it gently with his thumb.

"Harry, don't", she said desperately, a whine in her voice as if she were afraid. She reached up and put her hand on his in order to remove it but could not bring herself to do it.

Harry took advantage of this and put his other hand on the other side of her face, pushing himself slowly towards her; he gently brushed his lips against hers. Sasha began to move back, not in an attempt to get away but for him to lie on top of him and press himself against her. Rather than just the sexual situation she had with Snape, she felt a need for Harry. The minute his hand had touched her face with such care, she had felt all her emotions that she had tried to push away resurface and she could not resist them.

"Harry" she breathed, "Please. We can't", she said, kissing him in contradiction to what she had just said.

Harry was not yet on top of her, he was merely leaning over her to kiss her, even his hands were no longer on her, but her hands were on his face holding him close, he chuckled, "I'm not doing anything".

Sasha blushed, releasing him, Sorry".

"That's ok", he said, leaning closer towards her, his pelvic area now touching her, which drover her insane and forced her to pull him completely on her, kissing him roughly.

Though this was what he wanted, Harry slowed the kiss so it was sweet rather than passionate. He continued to gently touch her lips with his, "I love you, Sasha".

This made her wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him fiercely again.

The two remained in this embrace for a long time, kissing. They did not instantly rip each others clothes off; Harry was keen on enjoying what small time he had with her. He wanted to hold her and kiss every inch of her body. He knew that once she left his bed, she would again return to ignoring him.

Soon their kisses became playful, nip and teasing. It made Sasha giggle as she enjoyed the playfulness.

Eventually however, the two became extremely horny and finally fucked. Once it was over, Sasha dressed and left saying nothing but goodbye. Sasha felt so guilty. She was letting those deadly feelings in again.

--

When she thought of what she had planned to do, Sasha wanted to slap herself. _He was a nice guy under it all, he just needs to respect me more, which he did tonight, _Sasha smiled as she remembered what had just happened, how Harry had done everything in his power to show her he loved her.

"No!" she screamed out loud to herself, luckily she was in her bed with her hangings closed. _I can't get caught up in him, I can't let this happen. _Her internal struggle ragged on through her sleepless state. She did not know what she was going to do.

_I have to stop this; I can't let it get any further than this! I need to do what I came here to do._ Her brain was beginning to swell and she felt dizzy. _But you love him. Admit it. You will regret it for the rest of your life if you go through with it, _another voice entered her thoughts. This was the side of her she was trying to hide, the side that would jeopardise everything. _I have to go through with it. Love is making me weak and I cannot be weak. I CAN'T! _Again the other side responded, _Love is not a weakness, it is strength. _

--

The night of the ball rolled around very quickly. It was on the final weekend before the holidays, meaning that students would be heading home the day after the ball.

Harry had ordered very tidy, respectable dress robes that were plain black but it gave Harry a very sleek appearance. He had been thinking about Sasha for the last three days though he had not yet seen her since the night they spent together. He had awoken to find her gone and when he queried Hermione the next day she said that Sasha had taken to studying in the girls dormitory.

Ron sat on the bed behind Harry as his friend stared at himself in the mirror.

"She's changed you", was all he said, in an emotionless voice.

Harry ignored the comment and continued to arrange his bow tie.

"I think you should leave it, Harry. Cho's a nice girl".

Without turning around Harry replied in a sad voice, "I cant Ron, I just cant".

Ron nodded in understanding. It was a few minutes before any sound was heard. The silence was broken again by Ron, "You really are obsessed about your appearance, aren't you?" There was amusement in his voice that made Harry smile.

"I'd rather be obsessed than not care and end up looking like you", Harry joked in retaliation.

Ron played a mock offence but returned the smile, "Come on man, lets head down aye".

"Yeah, alright". The pair stood side by side and descended the boy's staircase.

The common room was alive with chatter, mainly from the young girls in the lower years, 4th years and above.

The black haired and red headed boys walked towards the other 7th year boys who were enjoying a pre-ball drink.

"The ball starts officially in 30minutes, how long are these girls going to take?" Dean said loudly in the direction of the girl's dormitory.

Harry laughed, "Well at least you won't be waiting for a Ravenclaw girl. They take even longer". Harry's face was smiling but there was anger in his eyes. The boys continued to chatter until finally the room quietened as Hermione entered through the walkway to the girls staircases.

"Wow", Ron said watching his beautiful girlfriend walk towards him, a slight tinge of red visible on her light cheeks.

Ron could be heard muttering complements to the beautiful girl in front of him. Parvati, Ginny and then finally Sasha emerged, grinning brightly.

Harry stared at her with his eyes following ever move that the girl made as she made her way towards the rest of her fellow 7th years.. To Harry's surprise she made her way straight for him.

"Hey, Harry", she said causally, leaning passed him to grasp a drink.

Harry did not reply but watched her, her smile was cruel.

"Um, I was hoping you would want to escort me down to the great hall, you know since we are both meeting our dates down there", she grinned more, then stood in expectation.

"Who are you going with?" Harry said aggressively.

"That's none of your business".

Harry leaned towards her and whispered in a strong voice, "After the other night, I feel that it is my business".

Sasha pulled away, "No, it's not and there was no 'the other night'".

Harry bit his lip and stared angrily at the girl who stood so seductively in front of him, yet still giving him the cold shoulder.

Finally Harry nodded and turned away, unable to control the rage that built up inside him.

"Great, I will come and get you when we all leave", she then turned and walked towards the other girls.

Soon the entire Griffindor common room emptied and Sasha attached herself to Harry's arm as he lead the pair through the portrait hole and down the corridor.

"Why do you do this to me?"

Sasha looked up at her escort, "Harry your so over dramatic. I'm not doing anything to you".

Anger took him again, "You are and you know it. When I tell you I don't want to go through anymore drama you come to visit me and act as if it were all in my head".

"It is all in your head", Sasha said this with a confident voice, though she looked down. She knew her eyes would betray her.

"NO it's not", Harry clenched his fist but still allowed the beautiful blonde hold his arm. He hated her touching him when he knew he couldn't touch her.

"Harry how bout you worry about your girlfriend and leave this fantasy alone", Sasha said a little too emotional then she had intended it to be.

Harry didn't reply, as they had begun to descend the stairs into the entrance hall, he was looking for anyone who was looking at Sasha. However he was unable to determine who her date was as there were a number of boys watching the girl who was on his arm.

"So who is it?"

Sasha giggled, "You will see". At this point she let his arm go and walked away towards Malfoy and a group of Slytherin's. When Harry saw her greet the blonde boy and kiss his cheek Harry felt his heart explode.

"Harry?!"

He had barely heard the shrill voice behind him until surprisingly strong hands grabbed him, their long nails sharp.

"Aw, Cho", Harry was surprised that she had found him so quickly.

"Why were you escorting that girl down here?" the accusations in her voice were noticed by Harry.

"Aw don't start that shit with me", he said.

Cho was slightly taken back but didn't let it get to her, "Ok, I'm sorry, I trust you".

Harry shook his head and held his arm out for her as they entered the great Hall. Eyes were on both of them as he expected. They were the "Couple of the Year".

"Come on, lets dance", Cho pulled her boyfriend out into the centre of the dance floor where she took the lead which freaked Harry out a little bit.

" Isn't this nice?" Her voice was high and filled with excitement and happiness. Harry felt like he was dating a young child, who after sleeping with, had become even more clingy than he believed was possible.

"Harry, do you think we will be together forever?" The music had slowed and Cho had pressed herself against Harry, her arms wrapped tightly around him.

Harry wasn't listening, his eyes were not on his fine girlfriend but on the girl in a light green flowing dress who was being twirled by Draco Malfoy, who had a stupid grin on his face that did not seem to falter.

Sasha however looked slightly bored and continuously cast her eyes in the direction of Harry. Then when he noticed she was scowl and turn to Draco changing the evil look to that of utter enjoyment.

Watching this made Harry more angry than he had ever been. The way that this girl treated him was horrible.

Without thinking of any of the conequences, Harry released the loose hold he had on his date and clenching his fists he walked towards the couple who were very close to one another.

With one swift movement, Harry wrenched Malfoy away from Sasha, the look on his face was that of utter terror and shock before a strong fist had slammed ino his left eye.

The punch sent Malfoy toppling into the boy behind him and finally fell to the floor, tears streking his pure white skin.

"Stay away from her!" Harry wasn't yelling but his voice had command.

"She's not yours!" Malfoy yelled back.

"No and she isnt your either, so stay away", Harry's voice was calm but his face was red. The anger that possessed him was obvious.

The two boys stared at each other, then finally Malfoy got to his feet and stood in front of Harry, his eye already bright red with a small cut on the end of his eyebrow. Harry had hit him Hard.

Defiantly, the blonde boy moved towards Harry, his fists clenched as tight as Harry's.

"Your pathetic, she doesnt want you", Malfoy said in a hissing voice.

The Music had stopped and the two boys were the centre of everyones attention. Sasha stood behind Harry. Lines of confusing were visiable on her perfect skin.

Harry didnt give Malfoy a chance to defend himself before he launced himself at his oponent again.

"Fuck you!" He screamed as he swung his fists at the direction of Malfoy's face. Malfoy being the smaller, less physically strong one collapsed beneath Harry as his head hit the ground with a massive thud.

At this point the teacher had arrived and dragged Harry off the Draco. Harry was so angry he had was bright red and his hair that had been tamed dramitically was now messy with no general direction.

Snape was the first to reach the pair, "Out!", he yelled forcing Harry in the direction of the exit, a smug look on his face.

Harry gave one last glare at Malfoy as he stormed from the room.

Once outside he leaned against the wall and slid down it, holding his hands to his face and digging his fingernails into his skin. Why was he so stupid, he was probably going to be kicked out now and all for a girl who messed him about. He was sitting there in silence, wishing he could take back what he had done when a mocking voice came from the dorrway.

"I cant believe you".

Harry looked up and say the bottom of a light green dress.

"Yeah well, this is what you have done to me", Harry replied pulling his eyes away from her.

"Why dont you just listen to me when i tell you to leave me alone?" This time the girls voice was sympathetic, not cruel.

Harry sat silently, asking himself the same question. All he could reply with was, "I feel like im dying when im not with you".

Sasha felt a twang of sadness hit her, she knew the feelings that they had for each other were the same. She knew that if Harry continued to tell her how her felt, there would be no stopping her.

"It's like, you have something over me. This feeling just makes me crazy", his voice was wary.

"Harry, I wish you didnt put me in this position!" her voice was pleading.

"Why do you do this!" without warning, Harry stood up and his voice had lashed out at her.

"Why do i do what?!" Sasha's voice was shrill as Harry pushed her against the wall.

"Fuck with my head!"

"I don't!"

"Yes you do. You act all nice like i really have a shot. Then you act as if im crazy and that i imagine you acting this way and flirt with everyone else and mock me. Then now you let your guard down again and have this caring moment just to act like you dont care again!!" Harry had his hands on her arms holding her against the wall but not so that it was painful.

Sasha shrunk beneath his anger, not because she was afraid of him but because he was right.

"Harry-"

"Look either leave me alone or stop doing what your doing because i cant take this... i cant take it", as he said this he let her go and stood there in front of her, looking at his feet.

"Harry..." Sasha didnt know what to say, she was so torn.

"What?"

"I... I dont mean to do this..." But even as she said it he shook his head and began to walk away.

"Dont bother".

Guilt and love consumed her, before she could stop she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, pushing her lips onto his. Harry did not hesitate to return the kiss as he grashed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"HARRY!!" the scream was so loud that Harry actually attempted to hide behind the girl in his arm until he saw it was Cho who had screamed at him. Evidently she had been trapped by the people crowding around Malfoy and had just made it out.

"Cho-"

"What are you doing?!" each time the voice grew higher and more painful.

"Look, Cho... its over. I cant keep pretending i want you. Your just a stupid little bitch and im sick of you!" Harry had failed to notice that a number of people had followed his girlfriend out, this included Malfoy who saw instantly that the two were holding each other and pushed passed everyone, even Harry and Sasha and took off up the the stairs and out of view.

Cho looked at Harry, her face looked as if he had cut her heart out of her chest and thrown it on the floor.

"How... how can you..." The tears came beofre she could finish the sentence, unable to stand there any longer she followed the same path as Malfoy.

Harry and Sasha stood there, holding hands as everyone looked at them.

"Perhaps we should leave", Harry said quietly.

"Yeah..." Together the couple backed away from everyone and left towards the the stair

--

"FUCKING BASTARD!". Malfoy screamed as he stormed through the corridors, he kicked at the statutes and punched paintings that innocently hung on the wall. He was shaking all over but could not feel the throbbing all over his face due to the untamed ferocity that consumed him. "Fuck!"

The event of the last hour ran through his head, him and Sasha were fine, he was even thinking of asking her out because she seemed to really like him and he knew that he wanted her. Then all of a sudden 'golden boy' came along, beat me, and ran off with his date as if he owned her. He had won their little battle for the beautiful girl. The thought fired new anger and he growled out loud and aimed another kick at the wall.

He stood there for a moment, he had happened upon a mirror and the reflection he saw did not look like his own. He had a gash across his upper left eyelid, his left eye was puffy and black, his eyelid was barely open. He looked at his lip and it had also split and there was blood trickling from his pointy nose. He had definitely come out of this battle much worse than he had expected.

Malfoy knew he needed to show up at the after ball to show that he was not afraid of being seen. The beating would definitely play against his respect but worse more if he were not to turn up at all and show that he didn't care and make sure everyone knew what sort of whore the girl really was.

"Draco?" Draco turned to find a red-headed girl looking at him with concern. He had just entered the Slytherin after ball and had not expected to see friends of Potters to be there.

"What do you want, Weasley?" His voice was dark.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You don't like anyone caring about you, do you?"

Draco ignored the girl and continued to walk passed her, however Ginny followed hi not wanting him to get rid of her that easy.

"I'm surprised you showed up here".

"I don't care what anyone thinks. Your stupid friend doesn't mean anything", he growled.

"Right", Ginny replied, Draco took a seat and she sat beside him as one of the guys next to him passed the blonde a drink.

"He doesn't".

"Yeah well, I'm not really happy about what he did to Cho. She'll be crushed, but than again any girl who has anything to do with him ends up wishing he would die, me included".

"What ever. I don't care about his little problems or your stupid life. He can have the whore".

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, he was obviously quite upset about this, he was another guy who was caught up on her, "You know, Malfoy, I just broke up with my boyfriend tonight, he was just driving me utterly up the wall, so why don't I hang out with you for the night".

"Is that why you're here? What a hypocrite, come in here trying to help me with my dramas while you're avoiding your own little social issues".

Ginny laughed, "Alright if you want it to be like that you can. Enjoy your night".

Ginny stood, gently brushed her hand through his hair and walked toward the exit of the events hall.

--

Bevan hadn't seen the fight, nor had he witnessed the unpleasantness between Harry and Cho, however he was restless. He had not taken anyone to the ball that night because the one girl he had eyes for was with a guy who treated her bad. He decided that he could not stay in bed any longer because sleep did not come to him. He needed to clear his head and tire himself out. He chose to walk the corridors. He knew that they may not be empty with the after balls happening all over the castle but it was better than lying in bed alone and bored. He didn't want to socialise with anyone, he had had a depressing night and he had heard about Harry and Malfoys fight, though he assumed that it was about his sister. He cringed at how stupid some boys were and then of how upset Cho would be if she knew the type of person that her boyfriend really was.

He continued down the corridor, heading towards a set of stairs that would head up to the first floor. He was thinking about Cho when he heard a soft sobbing. He looked behind him yet there was no one there.

"Hello?" He called, still scanning the space behind him then in front of him. The sobbing continued as if the person had not heard him. He continued to walk, the sound growing louder.

It wasn't long until he came across the source of the sad noises.

"Cho?"

Cho looked up at the boy that stood in front of her, the sight of another person momentarily stopped the flow of tears, "Bevan, sorry…. I'm…. I'm ok", she gulped and another tear fell slowly from her beautiful eyes.

"What happened?" Bevan bent down and sat beside her, putting a comforting arm around her small shoulders. There was barely anything of her.

The question sparked another flow of tears that led the girl to push her face into Bevan's big, strong chest. Once she had calmed down again, he questioned her again and this time she managed to explain why she was alone in tears in a corridor at 1am.

Once she had explained Bevan felt anger rise in him, "How could he do that to you?"

"Because I'm an ugly, useless 'stupid little bitch'", she replied, biting her lip and allowing fresh tears to fall.

"Hey, that's not true!" Bevan said forcefully, "You are beautiful and a sweet person who was naïve enough to believe what he said".

Cho stopped crying and looked up at her friend whom had started as a stranger but had proven himself a person to trust. Afraid of rejection but pushed by her need to be loved, she leaned up and gently placed her lips on his. To her surprise he kissed her back and held her tightly.

"You are so beautiful".

N/A: All sun shine and roses?


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related.

Chapter Ten – All Sunshine and Roses

The after effects of the ball took a considerable toll on Malfoy's social standing but even though he was feeling down he still felt there had come a silver lining. Ever since Ginny had spoken to him he had felt slightly more elevated than he should of felt. Her 'I couldn't care less' attitude had really reached him, though he wouldn't admit it to himself. Every time he thought about her he shook his head in hopes of mentally removing her from his thinking space. He had never found her unattractive; however he didn't like the idea of her as a 'friend' or anything more gave him a mix of feelings. She was, after all, a Griffindor. It was the holidays, and Draco had spend much of the first week in the common room wallowing in his own self pity and having flashing thought about the girl whom he barely knew but who seemed to know him.

"You alright, mate?" Blaise sat down beside Draco as he sat brooding on a chair in the common room. He no longer had the marks on his face and it would have been extremely hard to notice that he had been in a fight.

Draco nodded sharply but did not reply verbally.

"That Potter, he's a crazy one. The war really did something to him aye?"

"He was like that before", Draco said, knowing that Potter had a short fuse when he believed that something was wrong.

"Yeah, but he used to only do it for things that effected everyone, not his own person vendettas".

Bevan slumped on a chair beside the boys, his face was grinning, which Draco had never seen it before.

"Why are you so happy", he said coldly.

Bevan just shrugged and continued smiling, though less than before.

"Right… you never smile. What's so good in your life?"

Bevan sighed and replied, "She's not with him anymore".

Draco frowned at his new friend, "Who's not with who? Did they break up already?!" his excitement showed but was quickly dampened.

"No not him and Sasha. Him and Cho". Bevan glowed as her name swum out of his mouth.

Draco happy feeling drowned in the rising disappointment. Like they had actually broken up, Potter was the saint, the golden boy, the god.

"Cho?" Blaise raised one eyebrow, "What's she got to do with anything?"

Bevan shrugged again, "I don't know, just always had a thing for her".

Draco actually laughed, "Aw so Potter screwed us both over! How amazing".

Bevan frowned, "If that's how you want to look at it then fine. But him treating Cho bad meant that she found her way to me, I'm kind of grateful".

"Yeah well he screwed me over, and I won't be forgetting it soon".

"I think you should, no offence Bev but your sister is trashy, I mean at one point she was hitting on me right in front of Mariana. She freaks out about me dumping her as it is without a way hotter girl coming onto me", Blaise put on a stupid grin but neither of them returned it.

"You're a dick", Draco replied, "And don't abuse her. I'm the only one who's allowed to, she fucked me over, not you".

--

"So Slytherin's having a party this weekend, you up for going?" Hermione turned around to her best friend and raised her eyebrow.

"After what Harry did? Uh no, we'd be eaten alive. They know we're his friends".

"Aw come on, I was at their after ball, they didn't care", Ginny retorted.

"Yes well, they know that you dislike him as well. And what was that all about anyway. How can you not support our own house?"

"I didn't want to see Dean, I knew he would try being all over me and making me change my mind but I didn't want to change my mind ok!"

"Wow, defensive!"

"I'm not defensive I just like to spend my time with other people. I'm sick of the same old same old".

"Right..", Hermione laughed as she began to fold up the clothes that she had been looking through. She had been contemplating attending the Slytherin party while her friend talked, but now she was interested in why she was so keen to go.

"Come on, I don't want to go by myself again. That sucked and you wont be harassed, don't worry most of them are actually pretty cool".

"Fine, we'll go but if I get abused once, I'm out of there ok!"

"Ok!", Ginny replied excitedly, jumping up and down, "This will be so much fun".

--

Harry lay on his bed, one arm behind his head and the other was around Sasha's shoulders holding up her head.

"You are the most confusing girl I have ever met", Harry said still staring at the roof of his bed.

"You're crazy", she replied, a slight giggle at the end of her short sentence.

"Well I have you to thank for that", he laughed.

Sasha snuggled into his embrace, enjoying the way he made her happy. She tried to focus on this feeling rather than the other that threatened to consume her every time she let her mind wander. She knew what was at stake, she knew her decision to let her heart win was going to cost her in the long run but for now she was happy.

"So, what was all that stuff, I mean all the reasons that we couldn't be together".

The question shook Sasha's feelings of guilt. It had been a little under two weeks since the day she had tried to kill him yet she lay here in his arms with him questioning her erratic and strange behaviour.

"I wasn't sure if I liked you", she said quickly, hoping this would stamp any other questions about her actions or her attitude towards him. She didn't want to lie anymore.

Harry sat in thought for a while. To him this made sense. She may even have been intimidated by his reputation or scarred by how forward he had become towards her.

"Well, I guess that means you know now right?"

Sasha looked up at him and smiled. "Yes I know now".

"Good", he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'm glad".

"Me too", she whispered.

--

Hermione and Ginny were walking arm in arm down the darkest corridors of the castle. They had walked this way many of times since the beginning of the year but Hermione felt uncomfortable doing it without Harry and Ron.

"This is so exciting!" Ginny said her voice higher than usual.

"Right…Walking down a dark corridor at night time. Why couldn't Ron come?"

"Aw Hermione, its Hogwarts, what's going to happen?"

"Nothing, I just feel more comfortable with the boys with us".

"Yeah well, it would suck if he came. This is a girl's thing".

"Then why couldn't Parvati come?"

"Because Lavender's being stupid about Harry again, she needs her friend".

"So you asked her to come?"

"No, I just knew that she wouldn't leave Lav. Now let's just go in here and have fun ok?!" They had reached the door that would let them into the Slytherin events hall. Music could be heard through the door which made Ginny grin.

"Ok, fine", Hermione sighed, following her friend through the door.

It was obvious that they were the few non-Slytherins in the room.

"Malfoy!" Ginny said, shocking Hermione, who did not expect Ginny to greet the blonde with such a welcoming tone.

"Hey Weasley. I see you managed to bring her along. Hi Granger", Draco held his hand out for Hermione to shake, which she did briefly.

"Hey, I see that we are the only Griffindors in here", she said looking around the room.

"Yeah, it wasn't me who wanted your house banned but Blaise and Bevan thought it may be for the best after the last incident between me and Golden Boy, but Ginny said she wasn't associated with him much anymore so I said I'd make an exception for her and of course you as she didn't want to attend our party alone", Draco explained.

Hermione gave Ginny a dark look; she had lied about why the others were not asked to come.

Ginny smiled guiltily and said, "Well, lets get some drinks aye?"

Leading the way, Ginny made walked across the room, stopping briefly to greet Cho who had also attended the party.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked once she saw her, letting Ginny and Malfoy get ahead of her.

Cho blushed, "Ahh… well Bevan invited me and I thought it would be rude to say no. But what about you", her voice getting suddenly dark, "I didn't think friends of Harry were allowed. He's the most hated guy school at the moment. I didn't think his friends would be seen in mixing with the Slytherins after the horrible things he did".

Hermione nodded, "He did some horrible things, Cho, but you can't judge his friends based on that."

"I can if you still support him", she retorted as Bevan walked up behind her and placed a hand on her waist.

"Is everything ok?" His voice was absent of emotion and his eyes stared intently at Hermione.

"Yes, everything is fine Bevan", Hermione's voice was a little cooler than usual with him. Her jealousy of his talent was a sore spot with her, "I'm just telling your _Friend_ that she knew what Harry was like before she started dating him. It's her fault if she wasn't smart enough to realise that she couldn't change him". With that she walked away and headed towards her friend and Malfoy.

"I can't believe that girl, she thinks she better than everyone because she's the top of everything", Cho said darkly, scowling in the direction of the bushy haired girl.

"_Was _top of everything", Bevan added, "She's not anymore".

Cho turned towards the mysterious boy behind her, "That's right, I forgot that you were Mr. Brainy", she leaned towards him and placed her lips on his lightly.

"Well, I haven't forgotten how happy I am that you are my gorgeous girlfriend", he returned the light kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Red or white?" Malfoy held two bottles up to Hermione as she reached the two.

"Uh… red", she replied absent minded, "Ginny", she grabbed Ginny's arm and

Pulled her closer so that what she said would not be heard by Malfoy, who was distracted pouring a drink.

"What? Don't be so rough".

"What did Cho say to you?"

"Nothing, she just said hi".

"Well she just had a go at me because I'm Harry's friend".

Ginny laughed lightly, "Just ignore her. She's still upset".

"Yeah but she can't just take it out on whoever she wants", Hermione frowned, what was wrong with Ginny, she didn't seem to care that Hermione was unwelcome at the party.

"Don't worry, what can she do? Just avoid her".

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Look I Don't want to be here. You obviously only came to hang out with Malfoy so I'm going to leave ok".

"What?! I didn't just come to hang out with him. We're friends and he said I could come so I did and I want you to be here with me".

Hermione looked intently at her friend, "Whatever, look I don't feel comfortable, are you coming with me or what?"

A sad look consumed Ginny's face, "Come on I don't want to go".

"Then stay", Hermione didn't give her a chance to reply, she just turned and made her way to the door.

"Hermione!"

"Where is she going?" Malfoy was holding two glasses of wine and looking stumped, "Running off back to Potter?"

"Yes", Ginny said evilly.

"Don't worry, stay here and have a good time", Malfoy smiled at her. He found himself admiring the way she seemed to be wearing no make-up but still looked as beautiful as any girl in the room. Once he had processed this thought he stopped _What the hell am I thinking. This girl is a Griffindor, _"Hey, I'm going to go see Blaise".

"What, your ditching me?": Ginny frowned.

"No, it's just that I've…" Malfoy racked his mind for a reason but his pause gave him away.

"Fine, look I came because you invited me. I wasn't sure why but we seem to be getting along well…. But if you can't look passed your pride to be friends with a Griffindor that's fine", Ginny stood in one place, watching him expectantly.

Draco looked back and shrugged, "Look it's just the way things are. I'm a Slytherin and you're a Griffindor and there's not much we can do about it. I shouldn't judge, I'm sorry".

Ginny grinned, "You've turned into a softy", and she giggled and playfully pushed him, which made him laugh as well.

"I have not, it's just you're really cool and I forget you're not a Slytherin".

"Thank god, or else you'd probably think I'd want to date you", Ginny joked but Draco felt a stab of sadness and this showed on his face.

Ginny noticed and suddenly felt awkward. She didn't know if the look meant what she thought it did but it had resulted in and awkward silence.

"Um… Yeah", Draco finally managed to say.

"Yeah…".

"Um, well… maybe I should really go now", though he did not move.

"It's not that I don't like you", Ginny blurted out.

"What?"

"Ok, I just made this even weirder didn't I?"

Draco actually laughed, "Yeah. That made it worse".

"This is weird".

Draco began looking around the room, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Hey, why don't we just forget this little weird incident?"

Draco looked at her, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea".

This was the first time Ginny had ever felt awkward around a guy. The first time that whatever she said would have a big effect on her life, not just the guy's life.

"Yeah because we're friends and I guess I like having you as a friend", Ginny added.

"Same here".

--

Now that Harry and Sasha we're officially a couple, Harry had taken it to mean that he could flaunt her in front of the other guys and girls to show that they were both off limits. This was the situation when Hermione returned to the common room after the small incident at the Slytherin party. Harry was relaxing in an arm chair while Sasha sat on top of him, attached to his face. Harry was wearing no shirt and Sasha's small skirt and tight singlet barely hid a thing.

"Oh my god", Hermione said, making her way to Ron, who had been sitting, mouth slightly open, watching the couple.

Hermione's voice made him jump and he turned to her, slightly blushing.

"How long have they been like that?" She asked, with a slightly disgusted voice. Harry had always been like this but even this was over the top, they seemed undisturbed by anyone around them.

Uh… they…. Uh….. About an hour", Ron barely managed to say, still watching the couple as opposed to looking at his girlfriend.

"They are unbelievable", Hermione rolled her eyes, "Aw and your sisters not a very nice person", she added, which caught Ron's attention but she was gone again before he caught question her comment.

As she headed to the girls staircase, she was bunted aside as Lavender ran passed her, forcefully making her way up the stairs. Though it was for a brief second, Hermione saw tears streaming down the girls face.

--

"Drakie!" Ginny stumbled forward, her voice higher than usual and a dull smile on her face, "Drake, lets…. Let's dance!" She put her arms around his neck and leaned on him. Draco, whose face was red and eyes barely open, was unprepared for the extra weight and nearly fell forward into Ginny but was able to regain his balance before this happened.

"I don't dance. I'm tooooo pretty to dance", he replied, cackling at his own words.

"You are pretty", Ginny said, pushing her face closer to his though her vision was not all together, "Pretty, pretty, pretty".

"I know", Draco laughed again, "You're pretty too".

"We're all pretty!" Ginny stated loudly, one arm still around Draco's neck, while the other was waving to invisible people.

The party had made its way up to the boy's dormitory in the Slytherin quarters. Music was playing quietly and the only other people awake was Bevan who was sitting on his bed, still smiling to himself and Blaise who was in his bed with Mariana, chatting to Draco as his girlfriend slept. Though once Ginny had stolen his friend's attention, he snuggled back into his blanket and wrapped his arms around Mariana in a comforting fashion.

"But you're more pretty", Draco said in an attempt to sound seductive, pulling the girl back to him, where her arm resumed its place.

Ginny didn't reply with words, rather she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

This was enough of a queue to Draco to make a move so he forcefully kissed her, which she eagerly returned.

The pair stood there for a while, before Draco pushed them both towards the bed. It was at this point that alcohol consumed them both and they eventually lay on the bed next to each other, Draco's arm laying carelessly over her.

There was a sound of people moving around and soft whispers. The sunlight of a beautiful day was shining through his eyelids. He didn't want to open his eyes, knowing that the minute he moved, the gently thumping in his brain would become real and would be painful. The voices grew louder as someone said something that made those around laugh before a female voice 'shhh'd everyone. There was a mutter of apologies and a small muffled laughter followed which again was silenced.

Moving his arm slightly, the boy felt another body beside him shift as a reaction to his movement. The surprise of another person in his bed, or what he assumed was his bed, was enough to make him open his eyes. When he looked beside him he saw sleek red hair, the shock of this girl beside him made the now existent pain unnoticed. _What the hell did I do last night? _Was all the boy could think, moving away from the girl in order to sit up.

"Draco!" Blaise's voice shattered the momentary break from pain and Draco's head was suddenly hit with pain, the cost of a night drinking.

"Shut up you cunt, you don't need to yell", Draco managed to say, now feeling the dryness of his mouth.

"Sorry man", Blaise laughed, it had been him that had triggered the last round of giggles, "Looks like you had a good night". He gestured, using his head, at the girl now waking beside him.

Draco examined her, noticing that all her cloths were still on as with him.

"I don't remember", was his reply.

Blaise sniggered, "I bet Ginny does".

"Shut up, Blaise", Ginny's voice came loudly from her though she remained laying on the bed.

"So, Ginny, what happened last night?" Blaise replied in a mocking tone.

"Well, we got really hammered and I'm assuming since I have my cloths on that we just feel asleep on Draco's bed". She said this in a very matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah, right", said Blaise, "You two were all over each other".

"Well if we were, it was just the alcohol, we're just mates", Draco said quickly.

"Sure you are". More sniggering.

"Aw, just leave it alone", Draco said, causing another big pain explosion, making him lay back down.

"Fine", said Blaise in a disappointed tone, "We're going down to breakfast. We'll see you when you finally get up". He and Mariana left, Mariana gave Ginny a friendly smile as she walked passed. Bevan had no expression on his face as he followed the couple with Crabbe and Goyle whom had goofy smiles was they watched Draco all the way out.

"Bastards", Draco said softly, placing a hand on his head and putting pressure on his temple to relieve the pain.

"They're just kidding around".

"Yeah but I wish they wouldn't".

Ginny rolled over, also feeling the stabbing pain of excessive alcohol consumption, "Nothing happened last night".

Draco nodded but did not say anything.

"Well, you kissed me but that's it".

Draco removed his hand from his head and looked at her, she was sitting up on one shoulder watching him.

"I don't remember what happened after that but I'm pretty sure nothing happened".

She looked down on the handsome boy below her, he did not look angry or repulsed by what she had said, he merely looked back at her.

They stared at each other for a while, barely blinking, mesmerized by each other. It did not shock the blonde when she leaned in and kissed him, he even kissed her back holding the back of her neck gently pulling her closer. But the kiss did not last long, soon the headaches of both consumed them and they both pulled away.

"Hey, I don't know what this means but I'm going to head back to my dorm, get some sleep and hopefully feel better by lunchtime so I can eat", she giggled.

"Um, you don't have to go, you can crash here", Draco didn't even think before he said it, he just didn't want her to go, the next time they would see each other, he knew that it would be awkward unless they talked.

"It's not that I want to go, but I'm seriously hung-over and I need my own bed. Um… maybe we could talk later?"

Draco considered this for a moment and replied, "Yeah, ok, when?"

"Um… tonight?"

"Where?"

"We could meet in the entrance hall at eight and maybe go for a walk".

Draco nodded, "Ok".

Ginny leaned down and kissed him quickly, then got up and slowly made her way out of the dorm. Draco was left, thinking of how amazing their kiss had just been but it wasn't long before sleep took him again, where his dreams were filled with Ginny.

The walk back to the Griffindor tower was not a pleasant one for Ginny. She passed a number of people who greeted her, some who stared at her odd appearance, her hair messy, her eyes barely open with a pained expression. However she didn't notice Hermione pass her by as her friend refused to greet her.

Parvati and Sasha did stop to chat, asking where she had been that night and why she looked as she did. Ginny pushed the questions away saying she was too tired to talk then and would catch up with them once she had got her beauty sleep.

As she expected, the common room was empty, many people had returned home for the Christmas holidays, though most of the seventh years stayed as it was their last year at the school.

The dormitory was also silent. The beds were messy as the house elves had not yet been up to the room. Ginny's was still made however, due to the fact she had never made it back. She got changed into her pyjamas so she would be comfortable, and climbed into her bed. She let her mind wander to Draco. To his grey eyes that welcomed her, to his perfect features and snide smile that made her laugh. She now knew she liked him, and that he liked her. The question was, would both of them let their pride go and allow anything to blossom from this experience or would they both be too ashamed of their feelings and would they no longer be friends.

Ginny lay with her eyes closed, though due to what had happened, she was unable to fall asleep. She was unable to shut off her brain.

She was so caught up in the last ten minutes that she did not hear the raspy breathing or sense that she wasn't the only one in the room.

It was almost five minutes before she heard a spluttered cough and the thud of a head hit the floor.

The sounds shook Ginny out of her daydream and she sat up, listening again but there was no more sound. Knowing that she had not imagined it, she climbed out of bed and scanned the room. She could not see anything. Thinking of who could be in here, she realised that she had not seen Hermione or Lavender pass her. Quickly she ran to Hermione's bed and checked inside the hangings and on either side of the bed. Finding nothing, she timidly approached Lavender's bed. There was no sound but she knew there was something wrong.

"Lav?" She walked slowly to the hangings and pulled them back.

There in front of her was a foot half a leg on the bed. At first Ginny thought it was just that but when she looked closer she realised that the rest of the body was under the hanging and must have been on the other side of the bed.

"LAV?!" she said louder, running around the bed, stopping and screaming at what she found.

Lavender was lying on the floor, her eyes closed and a pool of blood surrounded her. Ginny stood frozen, unsure if the girl in front of her was alive or dead. It wasn't long before a scream finally emerged from her, she didn't even remember allowing herself to do it, it just happened.

All at once there were people running into the room, more screaming. Everything was in slow motion for Ginny as people moved around her even thought she didn't recognise anyone.

Soon the teachers were in the dorm, two of them examined the body and finally McGonagall yelled, "She's alive!"


	12. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer – I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter 11 - Lies and Jealousy**

Parvati was sobbing, she was sitting on a chair next to the other Griffindor 7th year girls, and her head lay on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione was patting her head and whispering words of comfort.

Ginny was still in a state of shock. She sat frozen, staring blankly at the opposite wall. She could not believe what had just happened, let alone the fact that what had happened had not been an accident. Madam Pomfrey had told them that if Ginny hadn't found her than she would have died, like she wanted.

Having had suicidal thoughts a number of times in her life, Ginny would not have wished to be saved, though she would never have gone through with it. But Lavender had and everyone knew why. To Ginny's surprise Harry had not yet been up, he had not yet stood, waiting outside wondering if the girl who had tried to kill herself over him would live. He had hid, he had stayed locked up in his dorm. He knew it was because of him and he knew that everyone else knew it too. When he had first heard about the incident, he had gone to see Sasha to make sure she wasn't blaming herself, but instead he found that all eyes followed him no matter where he went. He had dealt with people doing this to him before but never on such dark terms. It was for this reason he stayed in his room, dreading seeing people.

The isolation led to thoughts of hate and anger at the foolishness of Lavender. What right did she have to blame him for her life being so bad? What gave her the right to use him as an excuse for killing herself? He hadn't done anything wrong, he had told her over and over that she wasn't his girlfriend and that there was nothing between them. He hadn't led her on. The more he thought about it the more selfish he thought she was. Now she had made him a target, disgraced his name, made him a bad guy.

Back at the hospital wing, the four other girls were sitting together. The seventh year boys (excluding Harry) would turn up every now and then hoping they would be allowed in to see their classmate and friend.

After many hours of silence, Madam Pomfrey exited through the main doors and stood in front of the girls.

"She's ok. As I said, she was easy enough to cure due her being found early and there will be no scars left on her wrists but we now have the psychological issue to tackle, which is the biggest problem", she took a deep breath, "Now we normally would sent people home in this situation, not that it has ever happened, but when we told her this she said that she would not go home or else she would just do it again". She paused to let this sink into the girl's heads, "I suggested that she permanently move up here where I could keep an eye on her but she again refused, saying she wants to stay in her dorm like normal and if she can she has promised it will not happen again".

Parvati whimpered at the thought of finding her friend in such a state one day.

"I don't want to put this burden on you girls unless you are absolutely sure you could handle it. It would mean one of you would have to be watching her all the time, take shifts and that sort of thing".

The looked amongst themselves, no one made any gesture to indicate that they agreed or disagreed.

"It won't work", Sasha said a blank expression on her face, "I'm part of the reason that she did this, we all know it, she won't be able to recover if I'm there". The words were barely out of her mouth before Ginny jumped into the conversation fiercely.

"Then why don't you leave?" There was much aggression in her voice, "We want to help our friend and all you do is sit here like you care, when we all know you don't, and then say that she can't come back because you feel guilty".

Sasha smiled at the girl, "Well Ginny, I'm so glad you got that out of your system. But different to your expectations of me, I was actually going to suggest I find somewhere else to go, so that she can get better and be around her friends". A big smirk crossed her face.

Ginny scowled at Sasha, who was amused by the smaller girl's outburst. She knew Parvati was the only girl in the whole house who remotely liked her, but things like that didn't bother her; she wasn't there to make friends.

"Well it's up to you four to decide. Sasha if you wish to leave, I'm sure something can be arranged under the circumstances", Madam Pomfrey smiled weakly, "Now one at a time you can go in to see her".

Parvati was the first to go, but was unable to go alone so she was accompanied by Ginny. Ginny was scared to see her friend as well and when she did finally see her, she felt the same panicked feeling she had had all day. Lavender was sitting up in bed, her wrists still bandaged and her face was very pale.

"Oh, Lav", Parvati burst into tears and hugged her friend.

"It's ok Parvati", her voice was croaky. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't realise that anyone would be coming straight back after everyone left for breakfast".

Ginny stared momentarily, "I'm glad I found you".

Lavender nodded, "Guys I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you".

"Of course, of course", was all either of them could say.

Outside Hermione sat, ignoring the presence of the beautiful blonde girl two seats down from her.

"I don't see why your angry at me, I didn't go up there and slit her wrists", said Sasha, calmly.

"I'm not angry at you. I just can't help but think you are slightly responsible. She was your friend and you knew how she felt", Hermione managed to hold back the tears but still refused to look at her.

Sasha smirked, "Whatever, Hermione. Tell her I said hi and hope she feels better". At that she stood and disappeared.

* * *

Dear Draco,

I require a meeting with you. It has been a long time since we have spoken and I assume there is much to discuss. What time will suit you?

Draco read the letter and sneered. Seeing that bat was the last thing he felt like doing. He had arrived at the entrance hall as agreed upon time but Ginny had not arrived and he was left waiting until finally he gave up and returned to his common room, brooding.

Rather than writing a reply to the head master, he threw the parchment into the fire, staring angrily at the hot flames that danced in front of him. He knew he could trust a Griffindor, he knew that they were too different to ever work.

As it was Holidays, Draco had not had a chance to see the girl whom he currently had a thing for, but once back in classes he had planned to ignore any attempt by the girl to apologise or even speak to him, but to his surprise on the first day back, the only Griffindors that arrived were Harry, Sasha and Dean Thomas. Intrigued by this, Malfoy leaned over to his friends and whispered, "Where is everyone?"

The Slytherins looked at him in confusion, as he had taken to hiding out away from everyone he had missed all the news that had occurred over the Christmas period.

"Are you serious?" said Blaise.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Lavender lost it and tried to kill herself. Apparently the Griffindor girls won't be back into classes for another week".

"Fuck, why did she do that for?"

"Jealous of Potter and Sasha is what I got told", Bevan added.

"Holy shit what a crazy woman", Malfoy was taken back by the information, "Has she gone home or have they sent her to a mad house?"

"Well that's why the girls won't be back for another week; they are up there with her. She's staying here and is going to come back to classes", Blaise smiled at the thought of a crazy girl being in the same class as them. Silently he hoped for her to spin out and try killing a teacher.

When did this happen?"

"A while ago. But you've been such a sook about Sasha that we haven't had a chance to tell you".

Draco shook his head, Ginny could have told him.

It was at this point that Snape whisked into the room, the normal silence consuming the room, "The test that was done prior to the end of last term was abysmal. Many of you managed to barely pass but unfortunately two of our students we're silly enough to fail", he looked directly at the couple sitting together next to Dean. Harry felt himself get angry. It wasn't his fault that he had had things on his mind.

"While Mr. Potter continues to disgrace himself in this class, I feel that Miss Doewell may have a chance at bringing her grade up. It is for this reason, Miss Doewell, that you will be taking lessons during your own time".

"Since when?" Harry turned to Sasha.

Sasha opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Snape and just shrugged.

Harry had become very protective of Sasha now that she was his. He didn't let her out of his sight for more than an hour and she had taken to sticking to his side as he needed support to get through the day with the negative comments that were thrown at him from all sides of the castle. Sthyerins were taking any chance to make there continuing dislike for him known and Griffindors were avoiding him due to the shame that he brought on their house. The rest were just disgusted at what had happened.

"Ok begin reading chapter 12 and then we will quickly go over the recipe. Sasha we can discuss your extra tuition after class".

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"My marks will be getting better with all this....extra studying, wont it?"

Snape chuckled, "Yes, well that was the intention behind this little excuse to the class wasn't it?"

Sasha smiled devilishly, "Good"; she stood from her position on the bed and grabbed her coat, "I'll see you for our next study session in a few days then?"

Snape nodded, watching her leave his quarters, that smile tantalising him.

"Bye", she turned, and blew a kiss his way. Snape did not reply.

Once the door was shut, the smile dropped and she pulled a disgusted face. It had gotten to the point where she was nearly ready to drop the whole act and give up the whole mission. Snape had seemed attractive at first but that had not come true, he was a pig. She only got through the whole ordeal by imagining he was Harry and that she did love him.

"Hey beautiful!" she had made it back to the common room without realising it.

"Harry", she warily gave him a hug, she hated seeing him after she had been to Snapes, "I've got to go have a lay down, my brain is mush", she lied.

Harry grinned, "Ok I'll come up with ya".

Sasha shook her head, "I mean really sleep, I'll come see a bit later ok", she gently gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left him.

Harry watched her leave disappointed that she seemed to busy for him. After a few seconds he turned away and looked towards the fireplace. Lavender was sitting there alone; no one else was in the room as it was quite late. Harry had only stayed up in hopes that Sasha would stay the night with him.

"Shouldn't you have a keeper or something, since you lost it?" He growled.

"She's cheating on you", Lavender said bluntly, looking at him with complete composure.

"What did you say?" Harry glared at her, his pulse quickening and a surge of anger towards this girl reached tipping point, "How dare you speak to me about her, your nothing compared to her".

Lavender didn't flinch, she didn't even blink as he said this to her, the pain she felt when he rejected her was all she ever felt anymore, why now would him yelling make it any worse. Quietly but audibly she replied "She makes you so blind, the way you make me feel. If anyone knew her, it would be me".

"Shut your mouth! You are nothing but a pathetic little girl with a psychotic obsession with me, haven't I told you this already?! Why can't you just stay away from me? You mean nothing to me!" His anger was evident in his tone.

Lavender knew he reacted like this because he knew she was telling the truth.

"And if you run away and try to off yourself again, I won't be sorry!"

Lavender maintained her facial expression. It was almost close to boredom, but the feelings she felt were certainly not that of being bored, "I'm not going to try do that again, it made you hate me more".

"You think?! Lavender, I don't understand how you think I wouldn't have hated you for doing that! Did you expect me to run up there, crying wishing I was nicer to you? Did you want me to tell you I loved you?" she knew he didn't want an answer so she remained quiet, "you are a moron. You disgraced my name, you made me hated and just so you know, it pushed me and Sasha closer together". He was breathing heavy. He had been waiting a long time to tell her how he felt.

"I didn't make you hated, Harry, you did that to yourself. You think Cho wouldn't have hated you if I didn't do what I did? Harry, everyone hates you because of what you've become..... Except me".

Harry stood there, shaking his head, "Lavender just stop it, you've got to stop that, nothing you say will make me love you, it makes me hate you more if anything".

"I know", she smiled, but tears were in her eyes, "But I had to tell you that", she got off her chair and walked towards the dormitory " I love you so much that I will walk away, but I'll always be here for you". She then stopped, "And even though I never believed you, I always hoped you'd mean it one day".

"What?"

"That you loved me". Then she was gone.

Harry sighed, this girl tested his patience. He didn't want to think about it but he couldn't help but be suspicious that her insights into Sasha's behaviour may be correct.

* * *

Anyone who was watching her would have thought she was in deep thought, staring intensely out the window with no consciousness of the world surrounding her. Ginny had been like this for weeks. Spending anytime not in class alone and blank of all thoughts. It was the only way she could deal with it.

Lavender was getting better. It almost seemed as if she was dealing with her attempted suicide better than any of her friends. She wasn't the same girl though. The once lively, excitable and sensitive girl barely stirred a ripple in the school. She talked to everyone, she smiled and she made an effort to assure everyone she was fine but she had changed, almost grown up if that's would you would call it. Her friends were not so lucky. Parvati was quieter as well, but unlike Lavender, she didn't smile anymore. Hermione wasn't much different, though her studies did not falter. Studying was what gave her focus and strength to act as if everything was ok.

Ginny may have been worse affected by the tragic event. She still had dreams that involved walking into places and finding people dead. It wasn't always Lavender either; it was sometimes Ron, Hermione, Her mother, Harry..... Malfoy. The night before she had dreamed of him. She was reliving the last time she had spoken to him, but instead of waking up to a hang over, she woke up to his cold body wrapped around her, suffocating her. When she had woken up she cried. She cried because she felt alone, she cried because her friends were no longer the people she had known a month ago, she cried because she could concentrate and her studies were suffering and she felt powerless, she cried because at a time like this she needed someone strong to hold her and tell her it was ok... she needed Malfoy.

Malfoy hadn't said a word to her. He wouldn't even catch her eye in class or he would walk the other way if she was walking towards him down a corridor. She felt betrayed. She knew they were not in a relationship but he had become a close friend, they had plans to maybe be more than that and now he ignored her existence. In her mind she knew why. It was because of Lavender... Lavender and her mental actions that affected others, not just her. Malfoy would have heard what happened and would want to be linked to the friends of "that crazy girl". He was so selfish. He didn't think of anyone else but himself. She hated him but at the same time she cried because she wanted him. She knew he had a good heart he was just so pig headed. Thoughts began to race through her head. _How dare he treat me like! I don't deserve to be ignored because I have a crazy friend! _The more the thought about him, the more she felt her temperature rising and the anger taking control of her. She was in the common room, were most people were doing homework or assignments. All of a sudden she stood up, giving a few first years beside her a fright as if they hadn't know she was there because she'd sat there so still and quietly for so long.

"Ginny?" Hermione gave her friend an odd look.

"I'm going to see him", she replied strongly, not even looking at Hermione.

"You're going to see who?"

"Malfoy".

"Huh? Whets he got to do with anything?"

"Everything. He can't keep ignoring me". And without another word she was out the common room door, leaving Hermione confused and unsure of what just happened. It was the liveliest Ginny had been in weeks.

* * *

Malfoy was sitting in the great hall, where she knew he would be, he only had a short lunch, unlike Ginny. He didn't look up when he noticed she was in the room, he merely looked down at his food and attempted to look busy, though his heart skipped a beat. It always did when he saw her, that excited feeling. But as usual he shoved it away. He was mad at her. He took a mouth full of soup and stole a glance in her direction, only she wasn't where he expected her to be. She was little more then ten metres from him.

She stopped across the table from him and stood there, glaring at him.

"What?" he said in a forced angry tone.

"You are such an asshole".

He raised and eyebrow, he wasn't expecting that.

"I'm the asshole?"

She bit her lip and nodded, the whole time glaring at him.

"Really? So I'm an asshole for treating you with as much respect as you have for me?"

She gave him a look that told him she didn't believe a word he was saying. He didn't care though, he was going to stand his ground.

Malfoy was sitting alone but he still felt like he was being watched.

"Can we take this outside?"

Ginny didn't reply but she followed him none the less. But once outside she exploded.

"My friend try's to kill herself and instead of coming and making sure im ok and telling me that everything's going to be ok, you ignore me. No doubt for shallow reasons like you don't want to be seen with the crazy girl's friend!"

Malfoy stared at her. She was mad at him for the same reason he had been mad at her. They both had felt forgotten and ignored. He opened his mouth but nothing came to him.

Ginny frowned at him, he suddenly saw she was close to tears, "And even when I tell you this you still have nothing to say to me. You know, I understand that we aren't in a relationship, but you could have come to me as a friend. Now we wont be either". She turned from him, tears spilling and the urge to hit him was gone, now she just felt alone. She didn't want to be standing there with him anymore, she wanted to leave, so she began walking.

"Ginny, you don't understand!" He called, making her halt. "I didn't think, I just was thinking bout myself and how I was feeling".

She gave the blonde boy a questioning look, "Which was?"

Malfoy bit his lip, now when he considered it, he had been silly, of course she was hurting and a date with him would not have even crossed her mind, "I though you' forgotten me and that you had done it on purpose. Then I found out about Lavender and rather than realising you'd be hurting, I just thought, why didn't you come and tell me what happened instead of just forgetting about me".

He was ashamed that he had been so selfish.

Ginny stopped crying, and she wasn't angry anymore. He was sensitive. Far more sensitive than she would ever have imagined. He was angry because he liked her... a lot. She could see that.

"So you weren't being mean?"

"Well yes I was, but only 'cause I thought you were".

Ginny laughed, her big eyes red and swollen but to Malfoy they were beautiful.

"I'm sorry", he said. They were a few metres apart but he didn't know if he would be allowed to get any closer to her.

The tears begun again, "That's ok", she sobbed, before flying towards him and wrapping her arms around him. He held her close and gently stroked her hair.

She cried for a long time, and Malfoy just held her, glad to be around her again. After a while she pulled away and took one of his hands, "You better get to class, I don't want to make you late".

"Nah, its ok, I don't want to go", he paused and looked around, "should we go sit by the lake?"

Ginny nodded.

* * *

Draco had received another letter from Snape, and as his mood had improved after the last one had been sent, he happily replied. It had been odd to him that the headmaster had not chased him up with threats of his father's imprisonment. He assumed that Snape obviously was very busy.

It was a early Tuesday evening when Malfoy was called up to Snapes office and the Headmaster came across as pleasant, which again was odd for him.

"Just and update will do. No need for anything long because I have an extra tutorial after this", Snape said, sitting behind his desk as Malfoy took a seat.

"Well that's good because I have nothing for you".

Snape watched him, "Why not?"

Malfoy had gotten over Sasha so he was no longer so angry when it came to talk about her, "Well, Bevan's a nice guy. He's got himself a girlfriend so I don't see him much anymore but he's become quite a good mate".

Snape nodded, "And Sasha?"

Draco laughed, "Sir, I haven't seen her other than in class. The whole of Gryffindor have taken to locking themselves in their common room". Snape looked at him questioningly so Malfoy continued, "Well anyways since that whole Lavender thing, Potter's been getting harassed so he keeps to himself up there and so naturally she's there too".

"Why would she be there?" Snape sounded anxious.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "She's his girlfriend... Haven't you noticed that?"

Snape stood up swiftly, "Leave".

Malfoy was confused but he didn't not question his headmaster, leaving quickly.

Twenty minutes later, Sasha was making her way Snapes personal chambers, this was where they always met. She tapped on the door and quickly entered. She gazed around the room that was near pitch darkness, Snape stood with his back to her by the bed.

"Hey", she said warmly, "Whys it so dark, Severus?" Snape did not reply so she walk up to him and placed her arms around his waist, but he violently pushed them away.

"Sev-", out of nowhere his hand came flying around and slapped her hard across the face.

"You disgusting, lying tramp", he said in a vile voice.

Sasha glared at him, one hand on her face where he hit her.

"You think you can use me and I would find out?"

"I didn't use you", she spat at him, in a fierce but quiet voice, her face squashed up in anger.

"Your dating him?! And playing me on the side, hoping I'd give you high marks. You make me sick". His voice was cold, like his eyes that bore into her.

"I didn't care about the marks", Snape was so angry that he barely realised that Sasha was glaring at him, hate written across her face, her voice barely audible and her teeth grinding.

"What was it then? A bet?"

"I just needed to get close to you", she took her hand from her face.

"Why?" He was so close to her face, she wanted to reach out and scratch at his face.

"So it would be easier to k-", she stopped herself. Her breathe heavy and her fists closed tight, her nails digging into herself rather than him. It was too soon, he really had to pay, now he just felt used. He had to love her before she did anything. She took a deep breath, calmed her face and said, "So it would be easier to tell you I love you".

Snape looked at her with a look of disgust, "Your lying".

"No, I'm not", she said calmly, "Harry doesn't mean anything to me. I'm only with him because he wouldn't leave me alone. He would follow me around and yell at me because he liked me. At least if he thinks we're going out he doesn't do that, he's nicer".

Snapes features softened, but the story was so farfetched he barely believed her.

"Please don't lie to me, Sasha".

"I'm not, I do love you".

He shook his head, "Are you sleeping with him?"

It was Sasha's turn to shake her head, "I told him I've never done that".

Snape nodded, looking down, but the room was left in silence until, "Please don't hate me". Snape lifted his eyes to see her crying, "I just didn't know what else to do, especially since he blames himself for what happened wit Lavender. I didn't want him to do anything stupid".

Snape attempted a weak smile and embraced the girl he was falling for, he didn't want to let her go, especially if he would lose her to Potter, "Dump him. As soon as he's got himself together, dump him".

Sasha nodded and promised even though she had no intention in keeping to her promise.

* * *

Harry had taken to strolling the corridors on nights that Sasha went to her tutorials. It seemed to be the only time that he could go anywhere in the school without hearing his own name being called a string of profanities following it. He couldn't help but think how quickly the wizarding world forgets what he did for them... all of them. If anyone deserved some slack it was him. He was in such a deep train of thought this night that he had rounded a corner and not even noticed the couple leaning against the wall.

"Potter?" Bevan's deep voice echoed in the darkness.

"Aw shit. Man Bevan cant you just leave me alone, I'm just taking a walk. I don't want to be hassled".

"_You_ don't want to be hassled? Harry, people hassling you is nothing. You got off lightly for what you did to that poor girl" Cho piped in with her high pitched bitching voice that Harry was glad to be rid of.

"What_ I _did? Cho I did nothing to her....your full of it you whining bitch, keep your stupid mouth shut bout things you don't understand". Harry had had it with everyone giving him a hard time because an obsessed girl decided he was worth dying over.

It happened instantly, one minute he had both feet on the ground, the next his back was hard against the wall and his feet dangled above the ground, "Do not talk to my girlfriend like that! You stay the hell away from her or I will do a lot more than this". He held Harry in place for another few seconds while Cho watched in awe, whether terrified or grateful was not detectable.

Harry held his throat and coughed once he slide down the wall and was left in a sitting position at Bevan feet.

"I'm warning you Potter", Bevan said calmly as he grasped Cho's hand and directed her away from the mess that was Harry Potter.

"You know, I'm glad you to got together, you deserve her", Harry called after then but he did not get a reply as he expected. Bevan had gotten him without warning, next time he'd know better.

The partnership of Cho and Bevan had been a cause for excessive gossip. Harry had never had problems with guys who dated any of his ex's before but all of a sudden there was a war between the slytherins and Harry and everyone was discussing reasons why this might have been. Over a week Harry heard between 10 and 15 different reasons why Harry and Bevan were now enemies. The most common were that Harry made a mistake and wanted Cho back (he found this entertaining) and that Malfoy had put Bevan up to it, whether by lying to him or just because Bevan was such a good friend. But some of the funnier ones ranged from Cho was the best root ever and Sasha didn't compare to Harry was jealous of Bevan because he was so smart. The worst part about it all was that all the stories made Bevan sound like the victim in the situation. No one got the real reason why there was a fight ensuing - Bevan was an ass who pissed Harry off because he made Harry's business his business and he stopped Harry from defending himself when harassed by big mouth stickpins.

* * *

"More of it, every day!" Harry complained loudly, he was stalking around his dorm. Sasha could imagine sparks flying of him which made her giggle.

"What?" He stopped marching and looked at her, "It's not funny, your brother is just such a prick".

Sasha shrugged, she had been doing it a lot lately.

"Do you not care about what he's doing to me? Man when I see him I'm not going to hold back".

"Awwwww, poor baby", Sasha giggled, "Of course I care", she was sitting on the bed, but moved to her knees and pulled Harry onto the bed, then began to massage his shoulders.

"He's just so well liked. No one wants to hear anything bad about him, only bad things about me".

"I don't want to hear bad things about you", she whispered in his ear, giving him chills.

Harry grinned at this, turning around and kissing her roughly, "God I love you", it slipped out and it stopped both of them.

"You love me?"

Harry grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I do".

Sasha looked at this boy. The boy who was her target. The boy who ruined her life. Did she love him, was he really what she had been avoiding all her life, but had snuck up on her without her realising. She was staring at him and he was watching her with hope. He knew it was probably to soon for her to know but he waited anyway.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know its love?"

Harry considered this question intensely. He had loved Ginny, he knew that for sure. But why? She was a strong woman. She didn't need help and she told it like it was. Sasha was like that... he admired her. He also loved the way she looked and he knew he couldn't bare to be without her. He would die for her. When he explained this, she contemplated her own feelings. He was the only boy who made her afraid that she want in control, he was the only guy she couldn't control. He respected her and she had the greatest time with him.

"I think I love you too", she whispered.

Harry grinned, "I knew you would".

* * *

It was nearing exams time, and the deadlines for final parties was drawing close. There was always a giant inter-house end of exams bash but the individual house parties would be lost if they were not used by the date where no parties were to occur before exams and during the last weeks of the semester. All the houses were quick to use up the money and party numbers they were allocated. Firstly Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had two parties each in succession and then Gryffindor had a large party that spanned over 2 days and finally a Sytherin party that everyone (excluding Harry) had been invited to. Malfoy had allowed Sasha to be invited due to her brother being her friend, but Harry was banned completely.

Malfoy stood at the door, watching people enter. He was specifically waiting for Ginny because he hadn't seen her much all week. She soon entered with Hermione, Parvati and Lavender (to his surprise).

"Let me guess, she couldn't leave her man?" He joked as soon as Ginny was in ear shot.

Ginny smiled, "Surprisingly not. She's not very well. I think this hard core partying is doing her body in aye".

"Is she like tired or something?"

"Nah, she's throwing up".

Malfoy pulled a face, " Oh well, let Golden Boy clean up the mess".

Ginny just smiled meekly, "Yeah". Though she wouldn't tell Malfoy, Ginny let her thoughts travel back to when she was with Harry after the War. He was a great person then. He had once looked after her when she was sick and he didn't leave her side. He had been staying with her and her family at this point. Of course that was until school started again. That's when things changed.

"So Lavender's looking good. I would have thought she... well you know".

"Yeah, she's doing better than the rest of us", then she looked up into Malfoy's eyes, "Except maybe me".

Malfoy smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her, "You are amazing".

"I know", she giggled.

Harry had been sitting by her bed for most of the night, stroking her hair and holding a bucket for her. He didn't know why she was sick but it worried him. She had become his whole world. She was his reason to live.

"Babe, do you think it's time that we took you to the hospital wing?"

Sasha nodded numbly, talking made her want to throw up more.

"Ok, come on then", he stood from his seated position and picked Sasha up with both arms, "I'll carry you up there ok?"

A few minutes later, Harry with Sasha in his arms, stood outside the door to the hospital wing.

"You've got to bang on the door for me", Harry told her, which she did very lightly. It was enough, however for Madam Pomfrey to hear and allow them into her domain.

Once in a bed, the obvious question was asked, "So what is wrong?"

"She's really sick, she just keeps throwing up and heaps of things are making her nauseous".

"Hmmmm", Pomfrey considered the situation. After a few moments she asked Harry to wait outside and she pulled a curtain around the girl's bed.

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey came to the door and informed Harry that he could come back in and see his girlfriend.

"Have you figured out what's wrong with her?"

"Yes...." she said gravely, "But it's not my place to say anything", she bustled away and left Harry to approach the curtain alone.

"Hey", he said warmly, pulling it back to create a small gap that he then entered through, pulling it closed behind him.

"Hey", she replied weakly. Harry noticed instantly that she was crying and her voice was breaking.

"What's happened", his voice went higher, "What is it?" She was looking down, tears falling from her face onto her hands that she was twisting around.

She finally looked up at him, a devastated look across her face, "I'm pregnant, Harry", she whispered, suddenly breaking down completely.

Harry ears starting ringing and he felt as if someone had just thrown a cold bucket of ice and water over him.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer – I do not own anything Harry Potter related

N/A: An extra (quite important) part has been added to the end of chapter 11.

**Chapter 12 – Testing beliefs**

Ginny woke with an arm around her. She smiled to herself, hardly believing her luck at scoring such an amazing guy for herself. She had known Draco's history (she had been there through Parvati's crying rampage about how he had used her and her sister, she remembered the day she had seen Mariana throwing herself at Harry because Draco had cheated on her then told her it was over and she had been part of the big male bashing girls night where she agreed with everyone that Draco and Harry must be twin because they were both as bad as each other) but she wasn't stupid. Like many of the other girls she knew, she had dated Harry. The only difference is she dumped him before she got hurt... too bad. She could read Draco like she could read Harry and she knew that she was having a big impact on him. He had respect for her. She began to wriggle free from his arm, trying hard not to wake him up but was unsuccessful.

"Where are you going?" Draco grinned with his eyes still closed.

"I was trying not to wake you up", the lean back to his face and gently placed a kiss on his white cheek, "I wanted to get you some breakfast and bring it back up. That way you won't want to leave and we can lie in bed all morning", she got up and bounced around getting into some jeans and a sweater.

Draco's smile vanished, "I totally forgot to tell you. I'm meeting my mum in Hogsmeade".

"You are?" Ginny smiled "Can I come?"

Draco opened his mouth, but he couldn't day anything. He looked at her with an apologetic look on her face.

Ginny pursed her lips, "Let me guess, your mother wouldn't approve of her perfect little angel dating a blood traitor". She scowled at him, and put her hands on her hips.

"Ginny, no. My mothers not... well it's just that.... She doesn't need to know".

"What?! She doesn't need to know?" Ginny went red with anger, "I'm not important enough for you to tell your mother about?"

"We've only been together-"

"I bet she knew about Pansy though, right?'

"Yes, but only because she told her mum who told my-".

"I don't care who told who", Ginny said quietly, shaking her head, "If you don't want a relationship then that's fine but I won't be your whore, Draco".

Draco didn't reply, he merely looked at her, annoyed but also slightly ashamed. He knew his mother would lose it. Their two families had been enemies since long before they were born, how do you tell your mother your dating someone they hate.

"Just get changed and leave ok. I'm going to eat. If you change your mind about us, you know where I am?" She headed for the door.  
"Where like Romeo and Juliet", Draco blurted out.

Ginny stopped and laughter escaped her, "Romeo and Juliet?" she cackled at his lame attempt to create a metaphor for the couple, "That is so lame".

"Hey, we are!"

Ginny shook her head again but this time she was smiling, " No, we're not. You don't love me, Draco".

Draco opened his mouth but could not think of anything to say, so he closed it and watched her walk out of the room.

"Yes I do", he whispered once she was gone.

* * *

"There's something I have to tell you".

"If it's the fact that you're distracted and nothing is happening, I already know".

"No... Something's gone very wrong".

"What?"

There was a long pause, she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant".

Another long pause, then "Do you want me to deal with it?"

"No, I'll be ok. I always said I don't care what happens to me, as long as I get it done".

"Hmmm, ok. But you've got yourself in a dangerous position, I can see your attached".

"It doesn't matter, I didn't come here for my own reasons".

"But you've been doing everything for your own reasons lately. I've seen you looking at him".

"I just told you. It doesn't matter how I feel, I'm going to do it. Once exams start and everyone is distracted it will happen".

"Ok".

"You better stay out of this".

"I will".

* * *

Harry sat alone, his head spinning, his breathing heavy, just one thought racing through his head; he was going to be a dad. He didn't know how it had happened, all he knew is that Sasha did not want it. He could not blame her either, he was probably more terrified.

"Harry?" Ron had entered the Dorm.

"What?"

"Mate are you ok, you haven't come to classes in two days".

"I'm fine". He was on his bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"No, your not", Ron walked up to the bed and sat beside him, "Did you and Sasha break up?"

Harry shook his head, then sighed and put his head in his hands, "I fucked up big time".

"How?"

"She's pregnant bro".

Ron frowned, "Sasha is?"

Harry nodded, hands still covering his face.

"Man, that's messed up".

"Fuck, tell me bout it".

"What's she going to do?"

"Can't do anything, she's over three months".

"You guys haven't been together that long have you?"

Harry considered the question, "Not officially, but we did sleep together before we became official... fuck it would have been the night she snuck in here. I don't even understand why she had done it, she just... came to see me".

Ron nodded compassionately, "Well, this does sound insensitive but at least you won't have her parents on your case, or yours for that matter", he smiled, raising his eyebrows.

Harry made a small attempt to laugh but it was not convincing.

"And at least she's the one you love, not Lavender or anything. That would have been worse".

"Yeah, I guess so".

* * *

Studying took over, and though people's minds were full with issues regarding their peers, they got down to it and were doing what they could. Harry hadn't spoken much to Sasha regarding the baby, both of them were avoiding the horrible truth. Ron and Hermione were barely speaking due to Hermione's nature of needlessly freaking out and spending every waking minute studying. Now that classes had ended and everyone was doing independent study, Ginny had not had a chance to see Malfoy since their fight. She knew he'd be sulking but she wasn't too fussed, he would come to her eventually. Whether to break up or sort it out she did not know. Bevan and Cho were spending less time than anyone studying, they had become obsessed with each other and barely let each other out of their sight, respectively.

It wasn't long until the first exam was over and the seventh years were throwing away books about potions, glad to never have to see Snape again.

It was late after the first exam, so late it was early morning. Everyone had gone to bed due to the early morning they would be having studying for the afternoon exam. Lavender wasn't sleeping much these days, she would generally lie in her bed, her mind blank but here eyes very much open. This night was one of those nights. She had been laying with her hand under her head, a gap in her hangings so she watch the sky, when she heard movement at Sasha's bed. At first dread filled her, she thought that Harry had come to visit her and she would be forced to bite her tongue and swallow her anger again. But after a few seconds she realised that it was just Sasha, and she was sneaking out of her bed. As Lavender watched, the girl grabbed a photograph that she had framed on her table and headed for the stairwell.

Intrigued, Lavender got out of bed as well and followed the blonde girl down out of the common room and alone the corridor to the nearest bathroom.

Lavender made sure to stay out of sight, and when Sasha had entered the bathroom, Lavender opened just enough to see what was happening inside. She held her breath as she watched Sasha hold the photo up and speak.

"Hey Mama".

"Hello, Sasha".

"Mama, it's getting so much harder, I don't know if I can go through with it".

"You must. These people have ruined your life, they took away the most important man in your life, you have to do this for me, for your brother, for your father and mostly yourself".

Sasha was nodding, tears falling down her cheeks, but determination in her eyes.

"I'm going to have to do it soon then, I cannot continue to see Snape, he's disgusting".

"Good, use your feelings".

Sasha nodded.

"Now, once you've dealt with Severus and the Potter boy, leave. Do not worry about your brother, just get out of here".

Lavender felt her stomach hit the ground, _Dealt with the Potter boy._ What did this girl intend to deal with.

Sasha nodded again as if afraid to talk anymore and reached behind one of the basins where a bag had been hidden. She reached into the bag and pulled out a dagger. IT was then obvious what Sasha intended to do, she wanted to kill Harry.

"You fucking bitch!" it was out of her mouth before she had realised that she was moving, let alone talking. Lavender had burst into the room, her eyes ablaze with passion.

"Lavender", Sasha snarled, "You meddling bitch".

"You are not going to touch Harry", she stood two metres from Sasha, eyeing up the blade in her right hand.

Sasha laughed menacingly, the tears that had streaked her face before were gone and her eyes held no human quality to them, "Why do you care so much, he hates you!"

"Because I love him, not like you!" Lavender screamed, but still maintaining her distance.

Sasha lost what smile she had and she snarled, "You know nothing of what I'm going through because I love him, you shut your mouth!"

"You really are messed up in the head aren't you?" Lavender taunted, unsure of what the consequence would be.

"This coming from the girl who tried to kill herself over him", Sasha laughed again.

"At least I'm not trying to kill him", Lavender retorted, "Is that why you played games with his head and messed him around you psycho?! I bet you were really rooting around behind his back."

"Yes. I treated Snape the exact same way", Sasha replied bluntly, "And after I've dealt with you, he and Harry will be next".

"How can you say you love him and do this?" Lavender whined, terror in her voice.

Sasha raised her wand, "Because I have to, Avada Kedavra".

Lavender had expected this, and she ducked. Before Sasha knew that she had missed, Lavender charged at the girl, both hands grabbing the arm with the dagger to keep it away from herself and shake it free. The impact of Lavender had bunted Sasha to the ground and Lavender fell on top of her, struggling to keep the shining blade away from herself. Sasha began clawing at Lavenders hands trying to pull her away from her arm but Lavender shook the blade free and then released the arm and instead turned her sights on the blonde's throat. Sasha grabbed both Lavender's hands and began to pull them away from her throat but Lavender was relentless in her struggle and held tight. Sasha began to buck which put Lavender off balance and she was forced to release Sasha.

Sasha took this opportunity to pull away from Lavender and as quick as she could, she reached down and touched a small mark on her ankle with force, then laughed.

Lavender got to her feet again, breathing hard, cuts on her hands and arms from Sasha's vicious nails digging at her. Once she had caught her breath again, she launched at Sasha, who also jumped at Lavender. The two clashed with considerable force, clawing at each other. Punches were being thrown from both parties.

"I'm going to kill you", Sasha screamed breathlessly.

"No your-" before she could finish her sentence, Lavender felt something hard hit her from behind and she feel, unconscious, to the ground.

"What-took-you-so-long", Sasha heaved, she had never fought anyone before. She looked up at her brother, standing in the doorway, lowering her wand.

"You can't apparate inside this building remember?" He said, walking towards the girl on the ground. He then kicked her over so she was facing the ceiling, "Anyway, I thought you told me to stay out of this?"

Sasha glared at him, "When a bitch is strangling me and I need you help, then you can get involved. Happy?"

Bevan sighed and shook his head, "Of course".

They both stared down at her, "She must have followed me".

"Does she know anything?"

Sasha nodded, "She was listening at the door when I was talking to Mama".

"And....?"

"And I talked about killing Harry and she flew in here screaming".

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"I tried".

Bevan shook his head in disappointment, "Well, what do you want to do with her?"

Sasha smirked, "I don't want anyone to think we murdered her", she picked up the dagger that had been discarded, "Hold her wrists out".

Bevan did as he was told, and Sasha rand the blade along her wrists, spilling crimson red blood.

"She'll bleed out before she wakes up. They'll think she actually did it this time".

Bevan looked at her sadly, but was wacked by Sasha, "We're not here to have a cry. I might need your help with Snape, come on, I can't just walk in looking like this".

* * *

Hannah Abbott was always an early waker. She got up hours before any of the other Hufflepuff girls. Probably earlier than any of the students in the school. She would always wake up and head to the girls bathrooms before going for a shower. This morning Hannah Abbott would not get a shower.

She pushed open the bathroom door as she always did, but unlike every other morning, there was a puddle of blood on the floor. Inside this puddle was a girl; Lavender Brown. Hannah screamed. It was so loud it roused a number of teachers and students who ran towards the continuing, echoing screams.

Ginny was one of the first to arrive, brought by curiosity.

"Oh my god, no, oh my god", she cried, dropping to the floor by her friend, "No, Lav, LAV!" she screamed.

Flitwick bent and felt her pulse on her neck, "She still has a pulse", he cried. Quickly he rose her from the ground with a hover charm and raced her up to the hospital wing. Minutes later, madam pomfrey was seeing to her. Again, Lavender had been found just in time.

Everything was happening at such a fast pace. Barely 10 minutes after she had been found, Lavender had got out of bed and was screaming for Harry.

Ginny rushed inside the hospital wing, as she had been waiting outside.

"Lav! Why did you do this again?!" she whined, tears welling up.

"I didn't!" Lavender screamed, "Harry, I need to see Harry, she's going to kill him. Where is he!"

"Lavender, he's fine, no one is going to kill him", Ginny was trying to push Lavender back into bed while, Madam Pomfrey and Flitwick were pulling her back.

"Ginny, Please", she lowered her voice, her eyes glistening with hysteria, "Please Ginny, get him. Tell him, Sasha did this to me and she wants him and Snape dead. She's been leading him on like she had with Harry. She's only doing it to mess with them before she kills them".

Ginny looked at her friend with confusion, "Lavender, please, why are you saying these things to me".

"Ginny, just tell him!" she yelled, she was forced back on the bed, where she was being held by a number of people.

Ginny didn't know why, but she believed her friend and she had to find Harry. She pushed her way through the door where students were clustering trying to get a look at the crazy girl. Once free from the hordes, she ran towards the common room, praying he was a still there. She skidded around a bend and ran smack into a blonde wall, where she rebounded and fell on the floor.

"Ginny, are you ok?!" a concerned voice and gentle hands helped her up.

"Draco!" she cried, "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, why?"

"Sasha's wants him dead", Ginny said with conviction.

"He probably deserves it", Draco laughed.

"I'm not joking, Draco", without waiting for him to reply, she sped off.

"What?!" he called after her before racing along behind her.

"Lavender was found, Sasha tried to kill her, and she said Harry and Snape were next".

Draco did not know what to make of this so he just followed at her pace.

They crashed through the common room door, the sun was just beginning to rise.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, racing up the stairs. There were no students around.

Ginny ran into Harry's dorm room and ripped open his hangings.

"Ginny? What the hell are you doing?" she growled, pulling the blankets over himself.

"Aw, thank god your ok", she breathed, holding her side.

"What's wrong, what happened".

* * *

Ginny rambled on, quickly explaining everything that Lavender had said to her. Harry pulled faces the whole time.

"Ginny she's obviously lost it", Harry replied, he then spared a look at Draco, "Why are you up here?"

Before Draco could answer, Ginny grabbed his shoulders, "At least come with me to Snape's office Harry, please".

"Ginny, it's-"

"Harry, she was having an affair with Snape, he's just like you", Ginny yelled.

This pushed Harry's buttons, "Well, I'll go up there to smack him over", he growled.

Quickly, Ginny pulled at his arms, Draco following behind. Ginny raced them down a number of hallways and down to the dungeons, not once letting go of Harry's arm so that he couldn't slow down.

Once at the door to Snape's office, Ginny slowed and allowed Harry to go first, not wanting to know what they would find inside.

Harry reached out for the handle slowly, his hand shaking. Ginny's hysteria made him believe her, if only a small amount. Harry turned the handle and pushed the door open. His wand raised, he walked inside. The door slammed behind him and Ginny and Draco were locked outside. Harry had turned to watch the door close, even though he had not done it. He quickly turned back. Though it was dark in this room, there was once candle flickering in wind that did not exist. Just below it lay Snape's body and Sasha standing over it, a dagger in her hands.

"I wasn't expecting you, Harry", she voice was high pitch and she cackled, "But no mind, two birds with one stone, they say."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer – I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter 13 - A sad farewell**

"Sasha, what have you done, Babe?"

Sasha smiled, her eyes no longer held the warmth that he saw there often when she looked at him, "I'm just playing, Harry", her voice was playful but a sinister tone was evident.

"What do you mean, _your playing_? Is Snape.... dead?" He walked towards her, he was not afraid, she loved him, she wouldn't do anything to him.

Sasha was wary of him but she allowed him to walk right up to her, she allowed him to bend down and examine Snape, she allowed him to stand back in surprise when he realised the answer to his question was yes.

"Why did you do this?" His voice was soft but commanding.

Sasha giggled, "Because he's a pig", she then pretended to think by tapping her chin, "Aw and because that's the whole reason I'm here at this bullshit school", her voice became loud and aggressive, "well, not the whole reason. Your the rest".

Harry felt his heart falter, "I'm the rest?"

"Well I'm assuming Lavender's the reason your here, I should have known she wouldn't be able to just die!" she screeched.

"So you did do that to her?"

Sasha nodded and giggled, "She was nosey and she deserved it. When I'm done here I might pop up and say good bye before I leave".

"Leave?"

"Well you don't expect me to just hand myself in after I've killed three people do you?" She giggled again.

Harry began to feel chills crawling up his spine, cold biting him all over. This was not the Sasha he knew.

"Sasha, what are you doing?"

She stared at him, a vice grin on her face. She was twirling her wand.

Ginny was banging on the door, trying with all her might to get in but the spells used to lock it were well above her level.

"What's going on!" she said in frustration, "Why is she doing this, what has Harry got to do with anything. He loves her".

Draco swallowed, "I might know" he said solemnly.

Ginny looked at him questioningly, but she didn't say anything.

Taking this as a sign to explain what he knew, Draco launched into what he had gathered, "Snape was wary of them, both of them. I thought it was a sick joke but Snape must have been right".

"What do you mean?"

"He had suspicions that Sasha and Byron were Voldemorts kids".

"Voldemort's children?" Ginny looked at him as if he had a screw lose, "Voldemort didn't have any children.  
I doubt he ever was interested in women, he only cared about power".

"I know, it sounds farfetched but Snape seemed so sure that they were his children. Think about it, Bevan is more brilliant that anyone we've ever met, except Voldemort himself and Sasha, she's sadistic. She loved to watch me and Harry squirm and fight over her", Draco took a breath, "Snape asked me to watch them, get information on what they knew of their past and see if they were a danger. She was obviously good at hiding it".

Ginny considered his story, "She was really out of it. The way she seemed to have multiple personalities and she would flip out only to act all sweet and innocent again", Draco how did you not see she was like this?"

Draco sighed, "She distracted me". There was silence when a terrible feeling consumed Draco's stomach, "We've got to get in there".

"Lets go get Hermione, she'll know how".

"So Harry, am I still your true love, the one you've waited your whole life for?" She taunted. Harry did not reply, he had taken a seat on a chair, looking down at the teacher he had despised. He expected to feel ok about Snape being dead, but instead he felt a stabbing in his gut.

"Answer me! Do you still love me?"  
"Your carrying my child", he replied, not looking up at her.

Sasha had not expected that, she stood still for a while, watching him sit in silence, "Well it doesn't matter, this child isn't going to have a chance once they catch me. And if they don't catch me, it wont last long on its own".

Harry cringed at what she had said, "Why have you done this Sasha, what have I done, I thought you loved me".

"I do love you, Harry", she said softly, but that was quickly replaced by an angry, hate filled voice, "but that feeling is nothing compared to the pain you caused my mother. NOTHING compared to the pain I felt watching her die because you took away my father. It's all your FAULT!" she was screaming, every word felt like a blow to his chest, yet he was confused. Who had he taken away, how had he killed her mother.

"I don't understand" he said in reply, "Who have I taken away", his voice was quiet as he looked up at her beautiful face that now seemed so old and scarred.

"You took away my mothers reason to live. She died because her heart was so torn because you killed my father!" As she screamed his, there was a flash of red in her eyes.

Harry felt more dread crawling on him, he suddenly knew the answer without her telling him but he wouldn't believe it until she said it, "Who was your father", he asked slowly, his fist clenched.

She laughed at his question, "You know who".

"Tom Riddle", he whispered, shaking.

"Don't call him by his filthy muggle name", she growled, "You took him away and you will die for it".

Harry looked back at the body on the floor, "But why Snape, what did he ever do?"

Sasha scowled at the mention of his name, "He's disgusting, he deserved to die no matter what he did. But since you ask, he's no better than you. He betrayed my father, he turned his back on him because of your stupid mother. He betrayed a man who had taken him in and gave him an opportunity to get revenge on your father, but still he betrayed him".

Harry's head was spinning; he had fallen in love with the daughter of the man he had been destined to kill. And now she was pregnant with his child.

"Now you, your worse, you _destroyed _my family", she said quietly, "you took everything I had and you threw it away as if it meant nothing to anyone. He had a family, he had people who loved him. So it was my mother's dying wish that I repay the favour".

"I didn't know he had a family. All I knew was that he killed people and he was risking the entire wizarding world. But your father took away my entire family and half my friends; he even tried to kill me. It seems fitting that you finish the job", Harry said emotionlessly, "Especially when you and that child are all I have left. If I can't have you I don't want to live".

Sasha's heart softened, she had not expected him to be pathetic, she had hoped he'd get angry and make it easy for her to kill him, now her nerve faltered. Her mother's voice drifting further away with each second.

"Harry", she walked to him, placing her hand on the top of his head. He didn't even think twice, he stood and pulled her into a kiss, which she did not fight, though inside her head a woman was screaming in rage.

"I love you", he said though the kiss, "I don't care, I just love you".

Hermione was leading the pack as her, Ginny, Draco and Ron ran back to the door that prevented them access to Harry.

"Please work, please work", Ginny chanted with her fingers crossed as Hermione pulled out her wand and began muttering spells that she had learnt outside the curriculum of the school. After a few minutes, the door clicked and swung open. The group rushed in, but stopped suddenly, finding Harry interlocked with Sasha.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" Hermione squealed. This broke the two apart, but Harry stood slightly in front of Sasha, so there was no way any of them would risk aiming a curse that could hit Harry.

"Leave, now", Harry called but Sasha was back on auto pilot and her wand quickly rose, shooting spells at her boyfriends friends, "No!" Harry cried as his friends took cover behind tables. Harry reached out and grabbed Sasha's arm.

"Let me go", she screamed, wrestling herself free from Harry and holding her wand aimed at his face, "You have to die Harry, I have to do it".

"Harry, get away from her, she's going to kill you. She's unstable", Hermione yelled.

"Shut up bitch", Sasha screamed back, aiming another spell at table Hermione's voice had come from.

"Sasha please, stop this. You don't need to do this", Harry pleaded.

Sasha turned her wand back to Harry, "Yes, I do Harry. She will be up here screaming, forever, unless I do this", she banged on her head as she said this.

"But you are a good person, you are not your father", Harry said, grabbing her hand.

"I am very much my father Harry", she replied, "You remember when Pansy went missing?" She giggled, but her eyes made her look like a maniac, "They will never find her mangled body".

Harry felt sick, "Your father wasn't human, he was a coward and he is the only person you should blame for your mother dying. If he really loved her he would have been with her, not gallivanting around the world seeking only power", he said this strongly.

Sasha's face went red, her teeth began to grind and the once beautiful girl, now appeared more like a beast that anything else, "My father was the greatest wizard to live", she replied, "Goodbye Harry", she aimed her want and shot the killing curse at him, but Ginny had snuck up behind her and tackled her as she did it, so the curse soared up into the air and Sasha was thrown to the ground. The ceiling above was hit began to crack.

"Sasha", Harry started to rush to her side but she raised her wand again and fired another shot, but this time it was so close it could have grazed Harry's face.

"Harry, do something", Ginny screamed in frustration at Harry's stupidity.

"I can't", he cried, watching pitifully as his love pulled herself to her feet. He stood there at her mercy. He would not harm her.

"Harry!"

Some had screamed his name, but things happened so fast he didn't know whether it was a friend or his girlfriend. Sasha had raised her wand again, aiming it at Harry, she had screamed another spell but Ginny had thrown herself at Harry, this time knocking him to the floor. The two struggled to their feet again, Ginny standing in front of Harry protectively. If he would not save himself, she would have to.

"I don't care if I hurt you, Ginny", and without another word from anyone, Sasha shot an unknown spell at the pair.

Instinctively, Harry produced a shield charm to protect Ginny. The spell hit the barrier, sending Harry and Ginny flying backwards and the spell back towards Sasha, hitting her with such force the walls shock, increasing the cracks in the roof.  
Small pieces of debris began to fall, quickly becoming larger, until chunks were falling over Sasha and the others.

"Come on, Harry", Ginny Screamed, pulling Harry by the arm to the door.

"No, Sasha", Harry, pulled free of Ginny, making his way to the still body of Sasha that lay on the floor. Harry didn't know if she was alive or not but he wanted to get to her.

"Harry!" Now it wasn't just Ginny pulling him, there was 6 arms pulling him away from the falling chunks of rock. Harry watched, helpless as the love of his life slowly disappeared under falling rubble, not stirring.

"I'll tell her", Draco's voice was hollow. He put his hand out and grasped Ginny's tightly. He wasn't sure if Ginny knew he was talking about his mother but it wasn't very important. He just needed her to know he was serious about her.

Ginny nodded, tears falling, creating streaks through the dust that had become caked on her face. He returned the pressure to Draco's hand. She was looking down at her knees, watching small drops of water splash on her legs.

Hermione wasn't crying, she was wide eyed, with her head on Ron's chest, his arms around her. They all sat quietly outside the door to the hospital wing. Harry was in there getting checked out before the rest of them.

"How did this happen?" Ron hadn't spoken since they had left Snape's office half an hour before.

Ginny shook her head, "Lavender will know better than anyone else".

"She will?"

"She's the one who warned me about Sasha".

There was silence again. Each of Harry's friends was in their own thoughts about what had just happened. The silence was soon broken however; McGonagall had walked up to the students, "How is he?"

"They haven't told us", Hermione replied.  
McGonagall nodded, "Snape's body has been recovered but we haven't got Sasha yet. It's going to take a while to find her but it is very certain that she is dead. She wouldn't have survived that".

"She looked dead before everything began to fall", Ginny whispered, "Harry wanted to go back and get her but I could see she wasn't alive".

"Yes", McGonagall said sternly, "I recommend we do not talk about this anymore. We don't want to get Harry's hopes up that she may still be alive".

"But Harry lost two people today, he's going to want to talk about it", Ron replied.

"He didn't exactly love Snape", Draco said, with a confused look on his face.

Ron frowned, "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Sasha was pregnant".

Ginny gasped, and Draco's face went even paler.

"No wonder why he didn't want to hurt her", Ginny said, her voice squeaky as more tears began to fall.

Ron nodded, "He had just found out too".

"You didn't tell me that", Hermione said.

"I didn't know if I could".

"Poor Harry", Draco sighed, imagining if he had been the one who lost his partner and child.

Madam Pomfrey had shuffled out the door at this point, "Physically he's fine. Emotionally… well I'm sure you all realise". Everyone nodded quietly, "He's free to go but he doesn't want to. He's speaking to Lavender instead".

Alarm bells went off in Ginny's mind, "Madam Pomfrey, I really don't think that's a good idea".

Madam Pomfrey raised a hand, "He's assured me that he only wants to talk to her".

"Can we go it?"

"Yes, but I want to check each of you out. Who's first?"

Ginny looked to Draco, who nodded, "Me".

"Ok, follow me". Draco stood and walked behind the nurse.

The other three followed through the door but made their way to the bed where Lavender lay. Harry was sitting on a chair next to her. He held her hand in both of his. There were tears in his eyes as he looked solemnly at the girl he had hurt so badly.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder once they reached him.

"Yeah?" he whispered, covering his face.

"How are you?"

He just nodded and went back to holding Lavenders hand, "I'm just telling Lavender how sorry I am". Lavender nodded, affirming what he had just said.

"That's great Harry", Ginny also placed a hand on his other shoulder.

"Um… ", Harry wiped his face, his eyes were still red though, "She may have not deserved one but I need to have a ceremony", he paused, breathing deep, "To farewell the child I will never know:" He no longer cared as the tears fell freely.

* * *

Once Lavender was ready to leave the Hospital wing, Harry organised a small group of his friends; Ron and Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Draco and Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Cho and Bevan. These people accompanied him to the edge of the lake one warm afternoon to farewell the woman Harry loved and the child that he would never get to love. Hermione spoke for everyone. She spoke of how sometimes the problems that our parents have are often so ingrained that we do not have our own minds and that fighting for true love is what matters. She also made a point of discussing that though we may not have known someone well, we can still love and cherish what memory we do have of them and never forget how we felt. Harry did not speak, but he lit a small boat that had been made for his child and pushed it out into the lake.

All the girls were crying, even some of the guys. It was a solemn moment for those who were so used to loss and pain.

When all the speaking and crying was over, everyone slowly began to leave the lake, however Harry needed to speak to someone.

"Bevan", Harry said strongly, walking up behind Cho and her large partner, "I need to talk to you".

Cho looked nervously at Bevan who nodded, telling her to go on without him. Once she was out of earshot, he replied, "I know what you want to know".

Harry nodded, "You didn't know?"

"There's a lot of things I know, but if you're talking about my sister being unstable….. No, not to that degree at least".

"And your father?"

Bevan paused, "I guessed, but my mother never confided in me. Sasha was her pride and joy".

Harry eyed his suspiciously, he did not know if he should believe this guy. Eventually he nodded, "I know I have no right to say this, but look after her aye?"

Bevan nodded and with that Harry walked away towards Lavender who had been standing obediently waiting for him. Her hand stretched out when he reached her and he took it.

Bevan watched them placidly. No one was around, but if they had been, they would have seen a red glint flicker in Bevan's eyes before they returned to normal and he wander off after Cho.

* * *

N/A - Hey everyone, thats the end of the first installment. The second story is ready to be started so i hope to get that on here soon. In the next one im going to try have a less transparent story. This one needed a lot of transparency about what Sasha was up to because she was a main character but the next one will hopefully keep you guessing!!! Review, give me some tips, but dont be mean if you werent a fan lol What did you think of the ending? anything left unsure?


End file.
